<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Man Destroyer by praisemadamespellman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159752">Man Destroyer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/praisemadamespellman/pseuds/praisemadamespellman'>praisemadamespellman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Madame Spellman Canon [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe - Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Angst, Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Quests</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/praisemadamespellman/pseuds/praisemadamespellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is a continuation of the Madame Spellman Canon series - this is the story after the Unholy Matrimony. You don't need to read the other fics but it would be helpful to know all the details of the story.)</p><p>Zelda Spellman and Lilith left a few days after their unholy matrimony turned violent. They are on their way to find Gryla, who has their demon daughter, aptly named Daeianeria which translates to "Man Destroyer". Lucifer has given them until the next full moon to find her and bring her to him or he will destroy Greendale and everyone in it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Madame Spellman Canon [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter 1: The Eighth Day</h3><p>“Honestly Lilith, do you have any idea where Gryla is? This is getting…..ridiculous.” Zelda Spellman was tired of trampling through the endless forest en route to the summit of Wittenberg Mountain. Her leopard print Uggs were caked in mud, her khaki coloured vintage hiking trousers were grass stained, her white sweater was more grey than white now, and her cheeks were perpetually rouge from the relentless wind. She sat down on a nearby log with a huff and glared at Lilith beneath her wide brimmed felt hat. </p><p>The High Priestess and Queen of Hell had left Greendale a little over a week ago. After the bloodbath that had followed their unholy matrimony, ending in Sabrina’s betrayal and Zelda’s decision to spear her with an enchanted dagger, killing her - they decided it was best to start their search for Deianeira. Their demon-vampire daughter was being protected by Gryla, the Icelandic witch who had been hiding the babe from Lucifer for almost a month. It was a fail safe against the Devil finding out where she was but it was also a gamble as there was a very real possibility Gryla would not relinquish their daughter back to them. Lucifer had given Lilith until the next full moon to return and present the child to him; the witches had twenty-two more days until Greendale went up in flames in response to their failure to deliver her.  </p><p>“This really isn’t the honeymoon you were hoping for, is it Zelds?” Lilith glanced at the witch with a sparkle in her eye before settling next to her. “Darling - Gryla is at the peak, I feel her too keenly for it to be a trick.”</p><p>“Yes my love, but that’s what you said about the Adirondack High Peaks and we spent almost a full week climbing through there to no avail. These feet are not made for these boots Lily, they ache for a pair of heels and my hand is desperate to curl around three fingers of bourbon.” She reached out and squeezed Lilith’s thigh, digging her nails in slightly. “Why can’t we summon the damn witch?”</p><p>Lilith swallowed the heavy sigh that threatened to erupt from her throat, “As you are very well aware, Gryla cannot be summoned when she is protecting any babe. This ensures that she will never be placed in a compromising position where the child she is protecting may be in harm’s way. If we could summon Gryla, Lucifer would have done so already and we would have lost.” </p><p>Lilith shrugged out of her canvas pack and pulled it to sit between her legs, reaching deep down into its depths, she yanked her arm free triumphantly and produced a shining silver flask. “Bourbon!” She offered it to Zelda who snatched it up with a surprisingly large grin.</p><p>Untwisting the cap of the flask, Zelda inhaled and smiled slowly, “Michter’s - the most expensive bourbon on this planet. You spoil me, Lilith! How did you manage this?”</p><p>“Oh, I have my ways - only the best for my….wife.” Lilith ducked as Zelda responded to that patriarchal title with a back handed slap. </p><p>“Consort. You are my Queen and I am your Consort. ‘Wife’ is the title men give to the women they’ve deemed to possess. You do not possess me. Well...not until I ask for it, that is.” Zelda drowned her grin in five thousand dollar bourbon and purred as it slid down her throat. </p><p>Lilith smiled, “Yes m’lady.” Leaning over, she kissed Zelda’s cheek and muttered as she quickly stood, “Happy wife, happy life.” Jogging to the left to avoid the rock Zelda threw at her, Lilith came across a clearing in the trees opening up to a group of flat rocks. “This is a perfect place to camp for the night my love. Can you bring the tent? I’ll start fetching some firewood.”</p><p>With an audible sigh, Zelda took another precious sip from the flask and relished the hints of sweet corn, honey, and vanilla on her palate, then followed Lilith into the clearing, dragging her pack along behind her. Tossing it in Lilith’s direction, she leaned against a nearby tree and nursed her bourbon, admiring the curves of the demoness as she bent and twisted putting the camp together. </p><p>“Are you going to help at all, my darling?” Lilith kept her tone light as she knew Zelda was nearing hit-my-lover-over-the-head-with-a-shovel-and-bury-her levels of intolerance. </p><p>“Oh no...I’m too busy keeping watch….” Zelda smiled slowly, her eyes firmly stuck to the Queen of Hell’s form. “....for predators.” </p><p>Lilith pulled the tent out of Zelda’s pack and waved her hand, it popped open immediately, it’s simple A-frame a romantic throwback to Girl Scouts - a pastime that neither witch had participated in but would have if they had been born mortal. Tossing a couple of sleeping bags and pillows into its recesses, Lilith then turned to her pack and began pulling out items as if she were Mary Poppins with her giant carpet bag. Firewood, matchs, pots and pans, a couple tin cups, a pair of plates, some cutlery, two camp chairs, a large blanket to share, marshmallows, graham crackers, and a chocolate bar. Satisfied, Lilith turned with her hands on her hips and beamed at Zelda.</p><p>“Lovely, darling. I’ll start the fire, you should go catch our dinner before it gets dark.” Zelda pushed off the tree, swaying slightly, and drew a circle in the air before her. In the ground at her feet, a group of twigs had appeared; she lit a match and threw it in the middle of the kindling, the fire beginning to crackle and Zelda laid two pieces of firewood on top of it. </p><p>Lilith jogged off into the forest, her black Moncler’s making tracks in the moist earth, her black army fatigue cargo pants and black and grey plaid flannel helping camouflage her as she searched for game to kill. Crouching down behind a tree with dagger in hand; she watched as a wild hare hopped unknowingly into her path, with a snap of her fingers the rabbit was stunned and she advanced with a quick slice to its throat. Using magic took some of the fun out of hunting but she feared if she left cranky Zelda too long without dinner, she would end up as prey. Taking the time to skin the beast and murmur an ancient Sumerian prayer of thanks for the bounty she had received, Lilith then turned back to camp and her consort.</p><p>“My favourite!” Zelda’s face brightened as she saw Lilith return with the large hare and handed Lilith a stick she’d whittled to fit into the spit she’d created over the fire. </p><p>Lilith shoved the carcass down onto the stick and Zelda filled it’s belly with garlic and onions conjured from the demoness’ magic backpack before sewing it closed and resting it on the spit. The witches settled into their chairs next to the fire and Zelda poured bourbon into their tin cups, throwing the blanket over both of their laps and snuggling close to one another. Zelda moved to grab a marshmallow, speared it with a stick, and began roasting it on the fire while they waited.</p><p>“The s’mores were meant to be for dessert, witch!” Lilith admonished.</p><p>“Well, I’m hungry now and as an adult, I’ll do what I like.” Zelda’s eyes twinkled. “Would you like me to make you one?”</p><p>Lilith grinned, sipping her bourbon and nodded, “Yes, please.” </p><p>Roasting the marshmallows until golden brown, Zelda slid them onto a pair of graham crackers and thrust a generous chunk of chocolate into the gooey center before handing one to Lilith. Watching their hare cook beneath the stars, Zelda licked the sticky treat from her lips and remarked on how - mortal - this moment felt. Two women enjoying a popular camping treat together, staring into the flames of a bonfire, beneath a blanket of stars. It was every active mortal’s weekend away and for a brief minute, Zelda allowed herself the pleasure of imagining a simpler life with Lilith. A life where a teacher and the director of a school raised their daughter in a small American town, living happily ever after with the most shocking thing about them being that they were two women sharing a life together. </p><p>Lilith glanced at her beloved, sensing some heavy thoughts flowing through that red head; “What are you thinking, pet?”</p><p>“Oh...just that as grateful as I am for you and our life - there is a part of me that yearns for something simpler. Leave it to me to commit my body, heart, and soul to the ruler of Hell. Throw in the added commitment of parenting a demon vampire child and you have a very complicated fairytale.” She smiled softly, licking chocolate off her fingers. “There are times when I truly envy mortals their simple, magic-less lives.” </p><p>Lilith reached forward and turned the hare on the spit, looking back over her shoulder with a worried frown; “You don’t really envy mortals, do you Zelds?”</p><p>To her horror, Zelda met her gaze with her eyes full of tears, “I killed my niece, Lily, Edward’s daughter. How am I supposed to live with that for the next century or more?”</p><p>After Sabrina’s body had been placed in the morgue in the basement, Hilda had been polite but removed with Zelda but Ambrose had locked himself in the attic, refusing to even look at her. Not only had she killed Sabrina but in a moment of rage brought on by betrayal and an inability to control the new powers she’d acquired by binding herself to Lilith, she had snapped Prudence’s neck. Ambrose was in the process of grieving not just his cousin but his girlfriend and the last person he wanted to see was Zelda. The only thing keeping Hilda sane was her overwhelming empathy and the depth of the love she held for her sister but even still, she had left the Mortuary to sleep at Dr. Cerberus’ every night until Zelda left with Lilith. </p><p>“I don’t know, Zelda, but you don’t have to live with it alone.” Lilith reached out and held Zelda’s hand, bringing it to her lips for a tender kiss.</p>
<h3>To Be Continued....</h3>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter 2: The Twelfth Day</h3>
<p>Zelda woke up to the purr of the zipper on their tent. Realizing that her arms were curled warmly around Lilith, the High Priestess gave a start and shook her lover awake, pointing to the zipper as it rose slowly to unveil them as their tent flaps fell open to reveal….nothing. Frowning, Zelda poked her head outside and looked in either direction - nothing. Settling back beside Lilith, she swatted at a fly buzzing around her ear and heard a distinct screech in return, “HEY!”</p>
<p>“What in Satan’s name….” Zelda whipped her head around. “Did you hear that?” Lilith’s eyes were wide and she nodded.</p>
<p>“ZELDA!” Zelda Spellman could tell that whomever was speaking was clearly yelling her name and yet the sound wasn’t very loud and it was too close to her ear to sound so far away. </p>
<p>“....yes?” Raising an eyebrow and shrugging in response to Lilith’s perplexed look, Zelda strained to hear more as a cloud of dust particles floated up before her eyes, suspending in mid-air.</p>
<p>“We’re right here!” The dust particles shimmered and shook, moving violently towards Zelda’s mouth as she inhaled sharply in a gasp. Firmly closing her lips before she could swallow any of the magical dust, Zelda met Lilith’s confused gaze.</p>
<p>“Who is ‘we’?” Lilith spoke for them both.</p>
<p>“We are the Nympharum, the woodland fae of this area. The trees told us you are seeking a particular witch...maybe we can help!” The particles seemed to vibrate with excitement.</p>
<p>“The Nympharum! I learned about you from Ally back in senior year!” Zelda grinned, reaching up with her pointer finger to swirl the air around the faeries, her grin widening as they giggled and shrieked. “Allegra Circe, my first love, found out she was a descendant of fae and moved to England to live with her relatives and study the fairy rings on Shillingstone Hill. We haven’t spoken in decades...” </p>
<p>Watching Zelda get lost in her thoughts, Lilith turned her attention to the dancing fairy dust, feeling skeptical, the Nympharum were also well known for their mischievous behaviour and weren’t to be trusted entirely; “How can you help us?” </p>
<p>“We know where she is...this witch you seek!” The swarm tittered and scattered around the tent, their tiny wings making ripping sounds as they shredded the canvas and the witches soon found themselves out in the open with their tent scattered in scraps around them.</p>
<p>“Now see here you faeries, that was entirely unnecessary and rude!” Zelda’s stern voice stilled the Nympharum’s play. “Where will we sleep now?”</p>
<p>“You don’t need your things any longer. We will take care of you!” The swarm seemed to grow bigger and Lilith put a warning hand on Zelda’s arm. “There are only ten days until the full moon... we need to hurry!”</p>
<p>Lilith started to sneeze as the fairies flew over top of her and began shaking dust onto her. Looking down she quickly got to her feet, her long johns having been transformed into an intricate red gown with black lace; looking over at Zelda in shock, she saw that the redhead had been given a velvet gown in a deep forest green. As Lilith watched, Zelda’s bedhead-hair was pulled up into a soft chignon and emeralds appeared to accent her crimson tresses. Lilith’s dark hair was braided with wildflowers threaded throughout the plaits and a crown of rubies was placed on her head.</p>
<p>“What in the devil….” Both witches were on their feet, realizing now that their belongings had been strewn around their camp, most of which were ruined or destroyed entirely. </p>
<p>“You are our guests of honour! Come along….follow us!” The swarm, which seemed to grow in size every time the witches looked at it, started along a nearby path.</p>
<p>Lilith leaned close and whispered in Zelda’s ear, “I have an uneasy feeling about this Zelds. The Nympharum have a reputation for being mischievious. We can’t trust them and they are currently dragging us away from the summit.”</p>
<p>“Do you know for sure, with one hundred percent certainty that Gryla is at the summit of this particular mountain, Lilith?”</p>
<p>“Well...not one hundred percent, no.” Lilith frowned as they stumbled over rocks and tree roots in the unreasonable heels the faeries had conjured for them. </p>
<p>“Then what choice do we have?” Zelda stopped and grabbed Lilith’s hand, forcing the demoness to look at her. “We’re running out of time, Lily.”</p>
<p>The Queen of Hell sighed and allowed herself to be led, hand in hand with her consort, deeper into the forest. Just as the witches were about to complain of sore feet, they came into a dark clearing. Much to their astonishment, a long oak table stood proudly in the center, laden with a feast. A succulent pig, proudly holding a juicy red apple in its mouth, was surrounded by bowls filled with roasted vegetables, mashed potatoes, salads; plates overflowed with figs, nuts, berries, and cheeses; an array of desserts crowded one end of the table, dripping with chocolate and caramel, bottles of wine and bourbon nestled amongst them. </p>
<p>Lilith’s mouth watered but her grip tightened around Zelda’s wrist and she hissed as the redhead moved towards the table, “DON’T. Didn’t your first love explain anything? If we consume anything on that table, we will be trapped in the Land of the Fae until they allow us to leave...IF they allow us to leave.”</p>
<p>Zelda snorted softly and took Lilith’s face in her hands, “My darling Lily. You’re the Queen. Of. Hell. What could these little dust particles possibly do to us that you can’t face? And with our powers united, we are an unstoppable force.” She pressed a kiss to her lover’s lips and moved towards the desserts.</p>
<p>“If our powers don’t work in their land, we might be stuck there forever Zelda.” Lilith frowned as she watched Zelda slide her finger through the chocolate frosting on the cake.</p>
<p>“While highly unlikely, if that does occur dearest, at least we will be stuck forever together.” Tracing a heart in the frosting, Zelda smiled and brought her chocolate covered finger to her mouth, maintaining eye contact with her Queen as she sucked it deeply into her mouth.  </p>
<p>Lilith watched as Zelda became even more beautiful; her skin smoothing out the ages she’d lived, appearing before her as a young woman, her green eyes shimmering brightly with excitement, her glossy tendrils shining a flaming red. Zelda was an absolute vision - to look upon her was like looking at a Master Painter’s masterpiece. Lilith’s breath caught in her chest at Zelda’s transformation and as she watched, her lover began to dance and hum parts of Henry Purcell’s “The Fairy Queen”. With each berry, nut, and fig that Zelda plucked from the table and placed in her mouth, she seemed to grow even brighter and more vibrant. When she grabbed the apple from the pig’s mouth, Zelda spun around and winked at Lilith before simultaneously opening her mouth wide, sinking her teeth into the juicy fruit, and disappearing into thin air.</p>
<p>“Zelda!” Lilith cried out, running over to the table and spinning around, eyes scanning the forest.</p>
<p>“She’s with us, m’lady.” The swarm of fae danced around Lilith’s head, picking up her braid and tugging on it playfully. “Try the suckling pig...we made it just for you!” </p>
<p>The tugs on her braid became more aggressive, steering Lilith towards the table, forcing her head to lower towards the roast pork and holding her there as she tried to straighten. With a deep sigh, Lilith complied and sank her teeth into the pig, taking a large bite of the moist meat and thoroughly enjoying the explosion of flavour in her mouth. Once she’d had one bite, she was unable to stop herself - her clawed fingers pulled meat from bone as she devoured the entire pig within minutes. Reaching for the wine to wash it all down, she brought the goblet to her mouth and closed her eyes, relishing the taste of berries and smoked oak barrels. When she opened them again, she was horrified to find her mouth full of blood and gristle, her claws digging, not into a pig, but into her consort. Hogtied with the apple gagging her, Zelda writhed on the table and screamed wordlessly as Lilith’s claws tore flesh from her body, exposing her bone. </p>
<p>Lilith stumbled away from the table, Zelda’s blood dripping down her arms as she fell to her knees and screamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter 3: The Twelfth Night</h3><p>A warm hand on Lilith’s shoulder silenced her. She felt like she’d been screaming for days, locked in a horror-loop that circulated from looking at Zelda’s ruined flesh, to the blood on her arms, to closing her eyes to scream - over and over and over. Looking up with a tear-streaked face, Lilith lurched forward and away from Zelda’s smiling face, looking down at her arms and seeing them clean of any blood, and the table empty of her lover’s body.</p><p>“Zelda, what...I thought I….you were…” Lilith was trembling and Zelda reached down for her hand, pulling her to her feet.</p><p>“The fae wanted to punish you for your suspicions against them, Lily. It was just a mirage. I’m fine….see?” Zelda spun slowly in a circle, her gown whispering softly against the grass, sunlight glinting off her bejeweled hair. </p><p>Still shaking, Lilith gathered Zelda into her arms and held her tight, whispering through gritted teeth, “I still don’t trust them. What do they want in return for helping us?”</p><p>“They want your devotion.” </p><p>Both witches spun around at the familiar voice as Gryla sauntered into view. Zelda ran over to Gryla, reaching out to grab her by the arm, but her hand passed right through her. Shocked, Zelda turned to Lilith who moved to grab Gryla and came up with nothing but air. Gryla seemed to smile at them and then she burst into a thousand tiny particles, who buzzed around, pulling tendrils of hair from the carefully coiffed hairdos, and tickling at their eyelashes. Lilith stepped back and started swatting in frustration. This was the first time she had the opportunity to truly be a parent to Deianeira and the fae were interfering. </p><p>After her birth, Lilith had fallen into a coma, the trauma birthing a demon babe who had grown three times as quickly as a human and had torn her insides to shreds had led to massive medical and psychological trauma. Once she awoke from her coma, Lilith had suffered from post traumatic amnesia, completely forgetting everything that had occurred from the moment she’d come to Greendale - all she remembered was her life right before then. She had rejected the lamia, her child, and she’d nearly killed Zelda in the process. When she was physically well enough, she’d travelled back to free Lucifer from the Nine Circles of Hell her and Zelda had sent him to. Through all of this, Zelda had been caring for Deianeira, feeding the lamia so much of her own blood that the child’s DNA had been modified to accommodate Zelda’s and the babe had begun to show physical characteristics of her belonging to Zelda - most notably, a shock of bright red hair. Though the child was created from Satan’s seed, she truly belonged to both of the witches equally and it was Zelda who’d kept her safe when Lilith had not.</p><p>“ENOUGH!” Lilith’s voice was deep, shaking the forest and forcing the fae out of the air and onto the ground. Raising a threatening hand over the fairies, Lilith gazed down at them, “I tire of these games, fae. You will reveal Gryla to us or you will all die.” The hand above them erupted into flames in preparation for revenge.</p><p>The puddle of scattered fae shook, moving and roving towards one another, coming together in the thousands and growing as the witches watched. The blackened swarm undulated and gave birth to itself, sculpting itself into a recognizable form. As the witches watched, the lithe form grew eight feet tall, towering over them. Lilith stepped back and in front of Zelda, who reached out and grabbed her hand, their combined powers allowing the High Priestess to conjure a ball of fire in her hand as well. As they watched, the particles shook and fell away like gnats feasting on aphids, creating more understandable features until finally the Fairy Queen stood before them.</p><p>“You are in my home, Mother of Demons. You have no jurisdiction over me or mine here. Frankly, I am offended that you would threaten us as we have been nothing but generous with you thus far.” The sunlight streamed through her, creating a garment of sparkling gold that fell in sumptuous folds along her thin, lanky frame. Her golden mane tumbled wildly around her face and cascaded down her back to meet the forest floor, wildflowers tucked away in the wilderness of those shining tresses in the shape of a crown. Her fingers were unnaturally long and as she swept them through the air, the wind began to howl, extinguishing the witch’s fire, and the clouds rolled over to block out the sun. When she turned her eyes on the witches, they both gasped and took a step back; beneath a dark flurry of eyelashes were two galaxies, shimmering an inky black-purple with a smattering of silvery stars and stellar remnants floating within their infinite depths and as the weather began to change all around them, her eyes reflected that change, purple streaks of lightning shooting across their depths. </p><p>Being raised with a severe emphasis on respecting power and authority, Zelda recognized when she was in the presence of greatness. Sinking to her knees, she yanked on Lilith’s hand to encourage her to do the same but Lilith released her consort’s hand and stood tall and addressed the Fairy Queen. “I am not just the Mother of Demons, I am the Queen of Hell. I bow to NO ONE.” Lilith thrust her arms out to her sides and Zelda quickly moved out of the way as flames engulfed the demoness’ form, roaring and rising to meet the height of the Fairy Queen. </p><p>“Lilith….” Zelda reached out but winced as the flames burnt her fingertips. This was not her fight; getting to her feet, she quietly moved to the edge of the clearing and watched warily. The sight of the ethereal fae, commanding the skies with the ebony abyss of her eyes, shining a brilliant white-gold against the dark, deep crimson of Lilith’s flames was both beautiful and terrifying. She watched as Lilith’s braid came undone and her dark hair whipped wildly around her face, the flames melting her gown from her and leaving behind the blackened smudges of their kiss against her naked skin, her cerulean gaze glowing with the intensity of her rage.</p><p>The Fae species originated in Ireland as one of the early races of conquerors known as the Tuatha de Danaan and were considered mighty and powerful. It was believed that once the next wave of invaders arrived, the Tuatha went underground. Said to be the children of the goddess Danu, the Tuatha appeared in Tir na nOg, the Celtic Underworld, and burned their own ships so that they could never leave. In hiding from the Milesians, the Tuatha evolved into Ireland's faerie race. As the world grew older, the fae travelled with colonizers to other areas of the world and created several colonies of fae across land and sea, all led by one Fairy Queen - the Goddess Danu herself.</p><p>Arguably even more ancient than Lilith, the Goddess Danu wielded powers that could harness the Earth’s elements. As Lilith burned and flickered with her Hellfire, the skies around them exploded in a cacophony of rage and rain poured down in heavy sheets. Zelda moved to shield herself beneath a tree, watching as Lilith rose from the ground, creating a fireball out of her entire being and throwing herself at the Fairy Queen. Danu easily stopped her with a violent gust of wind, tossing Lilith through the air like a leaf, sending her cartwheeling into a nearby tree. As the Queen of Hell slid down the trunk, her Hellfire set the branches ablaze, and by the time she hit the ground, the tree was a hundred and fifty foot bonfire. Landing hard on the ground, Lilith groaned and rolled over, rain splattered across her grimacing face.</p><p>As Danu made to move again, Zelda rushed out into the clearing and summoned all the power she could to stop the Fairy Queen, her arms outstretched, she muttered a spell to freeze the Queen of the Fae and give her time to negotiate. With a worried glance at Lilith, knowing that the demoness’ pride would get her killed, the High Priestess levitated to bring herself at eye level with Danu, her hands raised in surrender.</p><p>“Please...Lilith’s pride may be an annoyance to you, but it is not worth her death. We are not here to fight you, we seek to eradicate this world of one of its purest evils. We would be honoured to have you by our side in this pursuit. Gryla’s image said you wanted our devotion in return for helping us find Deianeira. Can you elaborate on what that means?” The wind whipped Zelda’s chignon free and her hair flailed around her face, she moved closer to the Fairy Queen, taking a chance that she would be merciful and sympathetic. </p><p>“Why should I care about the quest of witches? Lucifer is nothing to us. We are the wind through the trees, the rivers that carve paths through the Earth, the skies that dictate whether to sleep or awaken. We are not bothered by the quandaries of witches.” With a lazy sweep of her long fingers through the wind, the trees bent to gather Lilith in their branches, sacrificing themselves to her fire as she struggled in their grip. </p><p>“Ah...but you are, dear Queen. Unless you did not sanction your fae to ask for our devotion?” Zelda desperately tried to talk her way out of Lilith being easily murdered by a Divine Being.</p><p>With a scream, Lilith fought free of her bonds, landing gracefully on the ground and driving her hands into the trunk of the tree that had captured her, its form exploding beneath her Hellfire, the roar and heat rushing up towards Zelda, forcing her back. Ancient Hebrew could be heard above the whistling wind and as the High Priestess watched, the ground began to open beneath the Fairy Queen. Grass, soil, and rock began to quickly erode as the chasm grew wider and Danu began to lose her footing, stumbling as she sank into the pit towards Hell. A look of understanding crossed her face as she began to fall and her form began to tremble.</p><p>“Zelda! Get away from her!” Lilith cried out and Zelda rushed to the ground, running in the opposite direction. </p><p>Just as Danu was to be swallowed by the Earth and sent to Hell, she exploded into thousands of tiny particles, returning to the form of her faerie colony, which buzzed and hummed angrily over the gaping hole in the ground. Giving up on Lilith, unable to penetrate her fiery exterior, they turned their rage onto Zelda and drove at her like a swarm of angry hornets. Dropping to her knees, Zelda covered her head and screamed as they tore at her skin with their sharp dagger teeth. No amount of saving face would be worth Zelda’s life; Lilith extinguished her flame and fell to her knees, raising her hands in supplication. “I cede Danu!”</p><p>The fae lifted from Zelda, her gown in tatters, thin rivulets of blood streaming from the wounds they’d inflicted. They moved to form a ten foot image of their Queen’s face, her eyes the size of large rocks, shimmering with the intensity of the universe within their depths. Her mouth opened to reveal a set of sharp, dagger-like teeth, as she spoke, “Stand then, First Woman, and pledge devotion to me.”</p><p>Lilith took to her feet, glancing at Zelda she was relieved to see her stand as well, the flesh wounds quickly disappearing. Turning back to the face of Danu, Lilith turned her palms up to the skies, which had begun to clear revealing that day had turned into night, and met her black gaze; “I cannot pledge what I do not know. What do you want from us?”</p><p>“We already possess the keys to the Earth. From you, we seek the keys to Hell. And from you…” Danu turned to Zelda. “...we want a seat at the Witches table. We have never been invited to participate in any world other than our own and it is time we were given the opportunity to combine forces. If you truly want to rid the Earth of evil - this is how we will do it. Together.”</p><p>Lilith felt Zelda’s hand sink into hers, fingers interlacing, as she squeezed tight. She was the first to speak, her voice raising with a slight shake from the trauma she’d just endured at the hands of the fae; “As High Priestess, I can offer you my solemn vow that for as long as I am alive, you shall have a seat at my table.”</p><p>“You have my pledge. Bring our daughter to us, help us eradicate Lucifer, and the keys to Hell are yours.” Lilith nearly grinned at the thought of the mischievous fae wreaking havoc on the hounds of Hell, they would be well matched, she thought. </p><p>As soon as the words were out of Lilith’s mouth, Danu’s opened wide and rushed upon them, swallowing them whole, leaving behind the tatters of Zelda’s gown and a burnt circle of grass where Lilith had once stood.</p>
<h3>To Be Continued....</h3>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should I continue writing this guys? Let me know in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter 4: The Thirteenth Day</h3><p>The fae were dressing them in garlands of flowers and leaves, their hair pulled from their clasps and plaits to flow freely around their faces, their feet left bare. Tir na nOg may have been underground but it was nothing like Hell; as the witches took in their surroundings, they were surprised to find themselves in crystal caverns full of sparkling springs and waterfalls. Sunlight poured in through Earth-made portholes in the caves, reflecting on the springs and shining light against the shards of amethyst and selenite. As they turned around, they were met face to face with Gryla, seated upon a throne of limestone, in her arms she held a sleeping babe.</p><p>“You made it.” Gryla stood and moved swiftly to stand before the witches. “I wasn’t confident the fae would let you pass.”</p><p>A soft, whimpered cry escaped Zelda’s lips as she reached out to stroke the redheaded lamia, her heart lodged firmly in her throat as she realized how keenly she’d missed the babe. Gryla made to place Deianeira in her arms but she stepped back and gently pushed Lilith ahead of her. Glancing at Zelda, feeling nervous as it would be the first time she truly held her child, Lilith curved her left arm towards herself to create a cradle and accepted the lamia as Gryla placed her in the demoness’ arms. The moment her arms enfolded the child, she opened her piercing blue eyes and cooed, pushing her face against Lilith’s chest and sinking her vampire fangs into the soft curve of the under-flesh, suckling blood from the Mother of Demon’s breast. </p><p>Lilith’s eyes widened and she turned to Zelda, “Is this how you fed her?”</p><p>“No darling, I would give her the pad of my thumb and she would latch there...but you are her Mother. See?” Zelda curled her arm around Lilith and pulled her close, reaching with the other hand to stroke Deianeira’s soft hair, “She knows you.”</p><p>Lilith’s eyes lifted to Gryla and narrowed to slits, “What in Hell’s name were you thinking bringing her here? You do understand that fae steal children and leave changelings in their place, don’t you?”</p><p>Gryla scoffed, “She’s not a child, Lilith. She is a demon, a vampire, probably a witch as well thanks to Zelda, and the heir of Hell. No changeling would do to be left in her place. Tir na nOg was the only place I could think of where Lucifer wouldn’t find us. She is his spawn, after all, and despite all the protection I was affording her, I wouldn’t have been able to keep her from him out in the open. It was a risk I had to take.” Folding her hands in her lap, the Icelandic witch held Lilith’s gaze with a shrug. “I’ve done my best.”</p><p>Zelda released her lover and reached out for Gryla’s hand, “We are forever grateful, Gryla. Without you Deianeira would have been in great peril.”</p><p>Gryla took Zelda’s hand and patted it with a sardonic smile, “My help doesn’t come without a price, dear Priestess.” Zelda felt her blood run cold. “You have pledged to the fae and now, in order to return to Earth with this precious bundle, you will pledge to me. As you know, my son was taken by the famine…” Zelda swallowed hard and felt Lilith take a few steps back, tightening her hold on the baby. </p><p>Gryla had consumed her own son during a famine due to a pact she made with another witch to eat their own children for survival. Once her son had been consumed, the other witch disappeared with her child and left Gryla alone with the realization that she’d killed and devoured her only child. For thousands of years she sought another son, searching for the perfect child and accumulating her “Yule Lads”. Growing up during the Dark Ages had hardened Gryla and she rarely felt any remorse; she had considered disappearing with Deianeira but she enjoyed her quiet life in the forests and mountains, she had no desire to be pursued by the Queen of Hell for eternity.</p><p>“...in return for my help, I want your pledge that should you ever have a boy, you will give him to me.” Gryla looked from Zelda to Lilith, crossing her arms. Her skirts rustled and billowed, giggles betraying the fact that the destructive Yule Lads were about. </p><p>Lilith gently pried the lamia’s fangs off of her breast, the babe mewled and continued to sleep, a bit of blood drying at the corner of her mouth. Turning, the demoness placed Deianeira in Zelda’s arms, the redhead melting and pulling the sweet thing close, dipping her face to press a kiss to her tiny head. Swatting the annoying fae away from her hair, she stepped into Gryla’s personal space, her cerulean gaze intense and bright; “I have compassion for you, witch. I blame Zelda for those emotions I never used to feel…” Lilith shot a look at her companion. “...and I now know the pain of motherhood. I believe that you have done your best and I cannot willfully, in good conscience, deny your request even if it pains me to agree.” </p><p>Lilith reached up and pulled a strand of her hair loose, moving to wind it around a strand of Gryla’s, binding them, “Promise me something first…” Gryla nodded curtly. “Promise that you will raise him alongside us and that we will remain bound as a family even if he is, in the end, yours. You will maintain your freedom, of course, but from time to time, you will bring him to see us so that he knows us. And if anything were to happen to Deianeira, you would allow him to step into his place as the rightful heir of Hell.”</p><p>“Yes, I can promise you that.” Gryla watched as Lilith finished braiding her dark strand into the Icelandic witch’s blonde hair. Then they clasped hands and closed their eyes.</p><p>Lilith murmured a quiet blessing to seal the pact, “As above, so below, my first born son shall become yours, with this I make it so.”</p><p>Zelda felt all the breath exit her chest, relieved that the witches had come to an agreement. Looking down at the babe in her arms, she was startled to see bright blue eyes looking up at her. Zelda’s smile warmed every cockle of her heart as she stroked the lamia’s soft cheek, “Hello precious, have you been well? Did Auntie Gryla spoil you rotten?” Licking her finger, she cleaned away the blood at the corner of Deianeira’s mouth tenderly, bouncing and swaying back and forth as she held the child. </p><p>The smallest of fairies fluttered down to rest on Deianeira’s nose, causing the babe to sneeze and Zelda laughed in delight as it sent the creature pinwheeling through the air. The feelings she’d felt when she’d held Leticia Blackwood were increased ten fold as she held the child of her Queen. She felt the swell of pride at the shock of red hair proving that she too had a hand in the creation of this demon-babe. She felt fiercely protective as she moved to put the babe on her shoulder, her hand patting her back softly, eliciting a tiny burp as she bounced gently and turned to the witches.</p><p>“There are nine days left until we are meant to return to Hell with Deianeira. Clearly, we are not going to do that. Lilith and I will take the babe with us as we search for the Spear of Longinus. Gryla, I loathe to ask but we need a distraction.” Cupping the lamia’s head lovingly, rubbing her thumb along the babe’s cheek, the lamia’s eyes grew heavy and she fell back to sleep. </p><p>Zelda felt a cool hand on her shoulder and she turned to come face to face with Danu, Goddess and Fairy Queen. Tilting her head to look up into the nebula staring down at her, she held her ground even when she wanted to take a step back. Danu’s voice vibrated against Zelda’s collarbone and was felt deep within her soul, “We can lure him here. Once in Tir na nOg, he won’t be able to leave unless we allow it.”</p><p>“How will we lure him here?” Zelda was losing herself in the Fairy Queen’s gaze, feeling the darkness penetrate her psyche, leaving her sprawling into nothingness, reaching out for stars along the way.</p><p>“With a feast.” Lilith chimed in, moving to wrap her arms around her girls, kissing Deianeira’s head softly before resting her chin on Zelda’s other shoulder, her arms locking around the redhead’s waist.</p><p>“Precisely. We can invite Lucifer to the clearing for a feast under the guise that it is a ceremony to introduce the child to him. The moment he drinks or eats from our table, he will be ours.” Danu’s eyes seemed to grow even larger as they held Zelda’s gaze, her voice becoming a calming balm. The High Priestess was entranced, swaying within Lilith’s embrace, holding the babe close, she began to wonder what it would be like to just….stay. </p><p>The Fairy Queen broke her gaze with a soft chuckle, “...and that, Zelda Spellman, is just how easily we could pull you in. Remember that - you will owe us after this plan has been executed… and our debts are always paid.”</p><p>“Yes…” Zelda shook her head, frowning, looking down at Lilith’s fingers interlaced around her belly. “...of course.” She turned in Lilith’s grasp and looked her lover in the eye. “If we are welcome, can we please relax here until our time is up? I feel like we’ve either been running, fighting, or dealing with trauma from the moment you stepped into my life. Now that we’re all together, I would like to take a moment to breathe and enjoy it.” Her green eyes pleading with Lilith’s blues.</p><p>Lilith looked towards Danu, “If it is alright with you and yours?” </p><p>“Yes, of course! We weren’t lying when we said, you are our guests of honour. It would be our pleasure to have you. We can send for Lucifer in one week’s time. That will give us time to prepare the feast and for my colony to prepare an appropriate….enclosure...to house the Beast.”</p><p>A small swarm of fae gathered around the witches and began pulling them by their hair, yanking them towards a smaller opening in the cavern, “My colony will show you where you can rest. Gryla, you are welcome to stay as well if you’d care to.”</p><p>“Thank you, I wouldn’t miss the capture of Lucifer for anything. My lads enjoy playing with the fae, they are as mischievous as they are, it is a welcome change for them.” </p><p>As the witches settled into their personal caves, the Goddess Danu smiled nefariously - soon she would have everything she ever could have wished for on this Earth and below it.</p>
<h3> To Be Continued...</h3>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter 5: That Night</h3><p>The cavern was a wide open mouth full of rainbow-hued crystal teeth, opening into a stunning room with a bed of moss on a slate slab taking center stage, a thick, deep green shock of colour against the muted hues the light reflected across the crystals surrounding the room, thousand year old stalactites dripped down from the ceiling to form a sort of headboard. A small sparkling waterfall tumbled gracefully from the corner of the room and flowed across it, a thin sliver of movement glittering against the dark rock. A family of bats blinked at them from another corner, wrapping their wings around their sweet faces to block out the light as the fae lit a fire at the foot of the bed in a ring of stones. The sylphs, air fairies, blew in a blanket of ferns and pillows made of flowers, to lay on the moss-bed. </p><p>Danu glided in behind them and waved her hand, a gust of wind picked up and blew open two trunks that were resting against the far cave wall, each inscribed with a witch’s name. Lilith’s trunk was full of leather leggings, knee-high leather boots, and fur tunics; a thick and opulent fur hood with small goat horns attached rested on top. In Zelda’s trunk were soft moccasins, an array of floor length, long sleeved dresses with hoods attached, and a leather belt with crystals adorning its strap. Both trunks had similarly styled outfits in tiny-demon-sizes for Deianeira so she could match either of her parents on any given day and a variety of blankets to swaddle her in.</p><p>“I trust you are pleased with the accommodations?” The Fairy Queen asked.</p><p>Placing the babe on the moss bed, Zelda pulled a rich cyan-coloured dress from her trunk and snapped her fingers, in that instant, she was dressed in it. The long sleeves hugged her arms as the dress pulled in at the waist and flowed out around her hips to the floor; “Indeed we are, m’lady, thank you.” Looking at Lilith through her thick dark lashes, she smiled teasingly and pulled the hood up around her face, she grinned; “Do I look mysterious?” </p><p>With another snap of her fingers, Zelda transformed Lilith, clothing her in black leather leggings and a fitted fur tunic. Lilith laughed softly and grabbed Zelda’s hand, pulling her close, “You look beautiful.”</p><p>“I’m glad you’re both enjoying our offerings. This clothing is made by our brother gnomes. They live in these caverns too but on another plane of existence. They hunt for sustenance and use the skins and furs to create garments. Zelda, your dresses are made from spider-spun silks they harvest over a year. It takes one entire year to gather enough silk for one dress.” Danu smiled, proud of her connections with Earthen creatures. </p><p>“They’re beautiful, thank you.” Zelda felt compelled to curtsey which encouraged Lilith to bow, then both witches were giggling beneath the beaming smile of their hostess. It was the first time in many long months where they finally felt free to experience each moment for what it was without having to worry about any immediate danger.</p><p>“Enjoy...please.” Danu excused herself leaving the witches alone at last.    </p><p>Zelda felt youthful and it wasn’t just her changed appearance from the consumption of the fairy feast, she felt glimmers of hope that had died within her ages ago. Down here in the depths of the Earth, she felt as if anything were possible. She felt giddy, excited, and optimistic. She reached down to grab her skirt and twirled with it, laughing. Looking at her surroundings, Lilith, and the baby, she suddenly realized why she felt so lighthearted - she felt safe. The horror and sadness of all that had occurred prior to this moment was a blurred memory, hard to retrieve, as if it had never happened at all. Tir na nOg, the Celtic Underworld, had entirely charmed her and if asked she would happily remain within its depths until the end of time.</p><p>Unaffected by the Tuatha de Danaan’s glamour and allure, Lilith watched as her consort slipped further into the depths of her fantasy. Taking a deep breath, the Queen of Hell scooped down to pick up her daughter who was waking up. Moving to the light of the fire, Lilith gazed upon her creation with a critical eye for the first time. Having fed so deeply from Zelda, the lamia’s hair was growing in a deep ocher but her eyes were entirely Lilith’s. A button nose, rosy cheeks, and perfect ears without an extra hair on her body or any cloven hoofs; Deianeira looked nothing like her sire. </p><p>“Man destroyer.” Lilith whispered as she smiled at the gurgling demon child, cradling her in the crook of her arm. “You will be my pride and joy, of this I am sure.”</p><p>Lilith was no optimist, in the back of her mind was the nagging reality that at some point Lucifer’s seed would present itself. It may not be in how Deianeira looks but it may be in the choices she makes, in her behaviour, in whether or not she is capable of empathy. The Mother of Demons was very familiar with raising monsters and while she would do everything she could for this not to be true in Deianeira’s case, the lamia was still Satan’s spawn. The demoness could take nothing for granted and would have to keep a very close eye on the babe. The responsibility weighed heavily on her while also reminding her of the trauma Deianeira cause merely by coming into this world. Easing down in front of the fire, she stretched her legs out and laid the babe on them, bouncing them slightly as she waved her fingers in front of her eliciting a laugh from the tiny redhead. </p><p>A chubby arm shot up and swiped at Lilith’s fingers, “OUCH!” Blood pooled from a deep gash on the side of her middle finger. Looking down at her daughter, Lilith realized what she’d missed - each tiny finger tipped with a sharp talon and she sucked on the wounded finger, cursing Lucifer’s DNA for altering their daughter physically. “And there he is.”</p><p>Suddenly exhausted, memories overwhelming her, Lilith called for Zelda. The chipper redhead danced over to the fire where she was handed Deianeira; “If you wouldn’t mind feeding her, I’m going for a walk, love.”</p><p>“Of course, darling.” Zelda smiled and offered the demon-babe her thumb as Lilith got up to leave. “There are fur cloaks deeper in the trunks, Lily, take one with you. These caves are damp and cool without the fire.”</p><p>Doing what Zelda said to placate her, Lilith fastened a heavy fur cloak around her and stepped out into the darkness. The knee-high leather boots were silent against the rough rock-strewn path and Lilith had to admit she was thankful for Zelda’s care as the air was significantly colder away from the fire. As she walked through the labyrinth of caves, she wondered if they would ever truly be safe. Even if they managed to destroy Lucifer with help from the fae, Deianeira was still partially his and that meant she could grow up, despite Lilith and Zelda’s best efforts, to become something to be loathed and feared. Before knowing what true love was, being loathed and feared was exactly what Lilith aspired to be but now, Zelda’s love had dug its way so deep within her that she felt it in her bones.         </p><p>Lilith soon found herself in what appeared to be a throne room, a large crystal throne occupying the center of the room, surrounded by half a dozen small lit fires. She moved to stand in front of one and stared down into it, the familiarity of the flames calming her. There was still so much she didn’t remember of the last couple of months; the details of her behaviour during her post traumatic amnesia were blurry but she remembered the rage. The anger left no room for love and during that time, she didn’t remember ever feeling warmth - not towards Zelda, not towards Deianeira, and certainly not towards herself. She struggled with feelings of inferiority from the millennia she spent under Lucifer’s cruel and unrelenting dominance. Intellectually she knew that she was powerful, she understood that her place in the world meant that she was a supreme being, but she had never been given the opportunity to rise. She truly had no understanding of the depth of her power nor what she was capable of, she knew only rage.</p><p>Tormented by the thought that she might be utterly useless when it came to protecting her family, Lilith didn’t hear the soft swish of fabric across the cavern floor until Danu was standing right next to her; “You’re scared.” The Fairy Queen’s tone was matter-of-fact.</p><p>Lilith’s eyes closed, the flickering flames extinguished to nothingness, “I finally have everything I could ever have wanted and even more than I ever dreamed of having.” Opening her eyes, tears shimmering within them, she turned to Danu and whispered, “I have everything to lose.”</p><p>Disturbed by the darkness in Danu’s eyes, the shimmering galaxy dancing with the reflection of the flames in her gaze, Lilith looked away; “In all honesty, I don’t know who I am. I have been placed in one particular role for so long, I began to believe that’s who I was. My powers were stripped from me and I was….nothing….even when he made me believe I was his everything.”</p><p>She wasn’t sure why she was being so open with the Fairy Queen but it felt good - it felt right - and she continued, irritated as she felt the moisture from her tears on her cheeks; “It was Zelda who saved me and it is she who believes in me more than I believe in myself. I don’t know how to live up to that...how do I live up to that?”</p><p>“Let her help you, Lilith.” Danu’s voice was soothing, comforting, what Lilith would expect from a mother even though she never had one. “Zelda Spellman’s loyalty and faith is fierce and unrelenting. If you allow it, she will guide you to exactly where you need to be. Your union was fated….destined to be. I saw it in the stars long before you two even knew who one another was. Trust her - she will bring you back to yourself.”</p><p>Lilith grew silent, wiping at the tears on her face, and pulling her cloak tighter around her. She felt the truth in the Goddess-Fairy’s words deep in the pit of her stomach, where the butterflies she felt for the High Priestess were constantly fluttering. Zelda’s purity was the shining light that had saved her in the Nine Circles of Hell and again during her coma. The witch’s unwavering belief in Lilith was as simple as it was ferocious. It was something she knew and that was that. </p><p>“In the meantime, take heed Queen.” At that, Lilith’s head snapped back in Danu’s direction. “Not everyone is an enemy. There may be times when Zelda will not be there to excuse your temper tantrums.” The Goddess’ eyes shone with what might have been amusement. “Learn how to control yourself - power is best wielded with a discerning eye.”</p><p>Lilith nodded gravely, feeling chastised, but the gaze she met was compassionate. Reaching out, she gingerly placed her hand on Danu’s thin arm; “I need you to understand that while we have an idea of where the Spear of Longinus is, we don’t know for sure. I can’t tell you how long it will take us to find it and I can’t guarantee the safety of your colony while Lucifer is trapped here. He has significant power and, more than that, he has allies everywhere. The gnomes, dwarves, elves….any one of them could be his spy.”</p><p>Patting Lilith’s hand, Danu smiled, “You don’t know us well, First Woman, but we are the Tuath De - the tribe of gods. We came from four cities to the north of Ireland - Falias, Gorias, Murias, and Finias - where we taught our skills in the sciences including architecture, the arts, magic, and necromancy. We came to Ireland in dark clouds, landing on the mountains of Sliabh an Iarainn, and brought a darkness over the sun for three days and three nights. The smoke from our burning ships filled the neighbouring land and air, making the mortals believe that we arrived in clouds of mist. Eire, Irish for Ireland, is named after us. We command the elements. Lucifer is nothing to us. We are the beings not even God could stop.”</p><p>“If you are as powerful as you say, Fairy Queen, what could you possibly need from us?” Lilith released the Goddess and held her hands over the fire, chilled by both the air and the depth of Danu’s tale.</p><p>The Goddess released a sigh so deep and sorrowful Lilith felt a fissure crack open in her heart. When she finally spoke, Lilith was surprised to hear a tremble in her voice; “The Earth is dying Lilith. We have been fighting against the inevitable for centuries now. The mortal’s industrial revolution was the beginning of our end and we’ve been struggling to keep up with how much damage that species has done and continues to do. We need your help. We need witchcraft and fire to bring about needed change or we will all perish.”</p><p>“Are you asking me to join you in destroying humankind?” Lilith spoke carefully, humans outnumbered any other beings on Earth by billions, even speaking about eradicating them could be considered a mutiny that could spiral into a global Witch Hunt and they could be the ones who become extinct.</p><p>Danu was silent for so long Lilith assumed she wasn’t going to answer her, then the Fairy Queen turned away from the fire and the demoness, and as she walked away into the darkness one word floated back to Lilith on fairy wings;</p><p>“Yes.”</p>
<h3>To Be Continued...</h3>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you agree with Danu? Should we all perish for what we've done to the Earth? Or can we save it...and ourselves?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter 6: A Couple Days Later</h3><p>For the first time in their relationship, Zelda and Lilith were able to enjoy each other’s company. They spent the next few days in the witches’ equivalent of “marital bliss”, relishing their time together with their lamia, and becoming accustomed to being spoiled by the fae. Every morning they woke up to fresh flowers strewn across the floor of their cave, a colourful offering, and breakfast of honey cakes soaked in cream and topped with fresh blueberries, and a cup of chamomile tea to wash it down. </p><p>“I just...need...coffee….and I can’t possibly eat another honey cake.” Lilith groaned on the third day of fae breakfasts, propping herself up on her pillow. </p><p>“Don’t be ungrateful, Lily!” Zelda chided, sipping the herbal tea while simultaneously wishing it were a robust English Breakfast or fragrant Early Grey and willing her cake to turn into a giant plate of crispy bacon.</p><p>Lilith buried her face in Deianeira’s sweaty neck and blew a raspberry. The babe giggled loudly and swiped at Lilith with her claws, leaving a small scratch in her wake. Holding her finger against the tiny wound, Lilith frowned and sat up, the small demoness wriggling between her moms in the middle of the bed. “I’m not ungrateful Zelda, I’m….bored.” </p><p>Zelda’s laugh rang out in the large expanse of their room, “I appreciate your honesty, my love.” The High Priestess threw the covers off her naked form, sauntered over to the trunk of clothes, and chose a deep red hooded top that laced from the small of her back up to her shoulders in a crisscross corset-like pattern with a full length skirt and soft black moccasins. “Let me see what I can do to cure that boredom.”</p><p>The redheaded witch scooped up her redheaded daughter with a grin and spun on her heel, marching out of the room. Lilith nearly pouted, assuming her consort was being saucy and punishing her by leaving her alone to truly feel her boredom. With a sigh, she shoved a piece of honey cake in her mouth, followed by tea. After all the trauma they’d endured, Lilith didn’t think she’d ever be wishing for some drama but after three days of “playing house”, she was ready for some action.</p><p>“Will this do?” Emerald eyes sparkling, Zelda sauntered back into the room, motioning to the pair of fae that followed close behind her. </p><p>Lilith’s brow arched, “Where’s the baby?”</p><p>“She’s with Gryla, who was very happy to have a turn with the babe.” Zelda turned to the faery on her left, an olive-green hued forest fairy with wild silver strands of hair pulled up into a high half ponytail, revealing cheekbones so sharp they could cut paper, full lips, a sweet upturned nose, pointed ears suggesting they might be part elf, and unnerving silver eyes. Feminine features were in contrast with the fairy’s lack of breasts, their naked, flat chest adorned with a thin, silver body chain, their hips wrapped in gossamer threads that shimmered a silvery-gold and fell by the thousands to the ground. “This is Aerwyn. And this is Marin.”</p><p>Marin stood on thick legs, her curves very clearly belonging to the female gender, covered in a lazily put together and half missing toga dripping in light; her chiseled features very square jawed with a long nose and thick brows. Her fingers, tipped in light, shone as they ran through her bone straight, floor length lavender mane. As Zelda introduced them, the fae stepped forward with a short bow to Lilith, before they began unraveling their garments, leaving them in a pool of shimmering fabric at their feet. Lilith’s brows rose as she looked passed their unearthly beauty to her grinning consort. “You did say you were bored, my love.” </p><p>Zelda chuckled softly as she kicked off her moccasins, holding her lover’s gaze, her hips undulating as she stepped between the naked beings, her lashes fluttering as Marin reached over and pulled slowly at the tie at the curve of her spine, slowly undoing the crisscross up her back, as Aerwyn’s hands traveled from her hips, over her belly, grasping the hem of her top, and slowly peeling it off of her body. The hooded top forgotten on the pool of fae clothing, Zelda stood topless as cool talon and light-tipped fingers travelled slowly over her chest and down her back. Shivering, her nipples hardening, Zelda arched a brow in Lilith’s direction and beckoned her with a curled finger. </p><p>The Queen of Hell hesitated, enjoying the sight of Zelda’s fiery red hair against the luminescence of the beings on either side of her. The warmth of her body pressing against the fae and leaving a trace of her humanity behind, staining them with it, changing their colour wherever her skin touched theirs, fading away as their skin cooled off. As Lilith watched, Aerwyn dipped their full lips to Zelda’s shoulder, baring sharp teeth that nibbled and pierced as Zelda whimpered and twisted away from the mild pain. Aerwyn’s lips and teeth were replaced by Marin’s tongue as she lapped at the tiny pinpricks of blood left behind. Zelda moaned softly, their touch cool and refreshing, without thinking she reached back to grab at Aerwyn’s hip and the fairy leaned into her fluidly, dragging a sharp talon up her spine, leaving a red mark behind.</p><p>Lilith hissed, watching as the fae marked her consort, and within seconds she was out of bed and had Aerwyn’s wrists captured behind their back. The olive-gold fae grinned lasciviously, fighting against the demoness’ strength, but Lilith easily held her with one hand while she grabbed Zelda’s hand and yanked the redhead into her arms. Their mouths collided passionately and the High Priestess melted into her Queen’s desire, wrapping her arms tightly around the naked brunette. Aerwyn wiggled in Lilith’s grasp then stilled and leaned forward, nibbling at the demoness’ shoulder with a wicked giggle as Marin painted dreams against the skin of the red haired witch with her tongue forcing Zelda to arch into Lilith even more.</p><p>At the nibble, Lilith released Aerwyn and took several steps backwards, her kiss deepening until she fell back onto the spongy moss bed, taking Zelda with her, and grabbing a fistful of silver strands and dragging the brat of a fae down with them. Marin laughed, a deep ringing bell, and fell gracefully into the bed beside them. Limbs twisted and curled around each other, mouths and tongues hotly seeking, talons and nails as sharp as their kisses were soft, as moans and whimpers echoed within the chamber. With her leg draped over Lilith’s waist, Zelda reached over and pressed her palm against Aerwyn’s chest, caressing their pec muscles and running her thumb over their nipples, causing them to almost meow. Beneath Zelda, Lilith leaned up and caught a nipple between her teeth, sucking it into her mouth and smiling as the redhead cried out as she reached over to Marin and guided the fae’s hand between Zelda’s legs.</p><p>As Marin’s fingers strummed at the apex of Zelda’s thighs, her mouth littering her ass with licks and nips, Lilith gasped sharply to feel Zelda’s fingers enter her and looked up to see Zelda kissing Aerwyn. Bucking her hips, she rode Zelda’s fingers as Zelda undulated against Marin, the witches soared towards ecstasy together, their bodies shaking and just when they thought they were finished, the fae taught them otherwise. Flipping Zelda off of Lilith and onto her side, Aerwyn dove between her legs, her mouth, teeth, and tongue sending her as Marin moved Lilith to her side and did the same. Gasping, the witches reached out and pulled themselves together, fae between their legs, their lips meeting to part and give way to their tongues. Their orgasms shattered them to the core, tearing their mouths apart to allow their guttural cries passage.</p><p>Sweaty and spent, the witches lounged on the bed as the fae licked their lips with a grin. Aerwyn turned their silver eyes to Lilith and bowed low, “A pleasure serving you, m’lady.”</p><p>Marin’s eyes were the colour of the ocean on a brilliantly sunny day. She was braiding her long lavender tresses and pulling them over her shoulder, still licking Lilith from her lips, “May we bring you any sustenance?” </p><p>Zelda rested her head on Lilith’s heaving chest, enjoying how rapidly her heart was still beating, “I think we would appreciate some water, please.”</p><p>The fae smiled, nodded, and both left. Zelda craned her neck to look at Lilith who was running her hands through the tangled red locks, “Entertained, my love?”</p><p>Lilith laughed brightly, feeling both elated and exalted, “Indeed, my darling! That was a romp fit for a Queen.” Her blue eyes sparkled as she caressed Zelda’s cheek. “You never fail to surprise me.”</p><p>“And I hope I always will, Lily.” Zelda snuggled in, pulling the quilt made of petals and leaves up over her hips. </p><p>Stroking Zelda’s hair, Lilith sighed happily, allowing herself to have this sex-satisfied, heart-full, joy-filled moment and live fully within it, wrapping it around herself like a blanket and locking it away in her memory for any time she needed to be comforted. It occurred to her that deep down, a part of her felt like she wouldn’t have Zelda forever and that she would need this moment to soothe her when that time came. She didn’t know when it would happen but she knew, without a doubt, that it would. Blinking back tears, she cursed herself for ruining the moment so quickly, and thanked the fae-gods as Marin and Aerwyn returned. The fae placed a tray of sparkling water and two goblets next to Lilith and a steaming tray of bacon next to Zelda.</p><p>“What in Satan’s - “ Zelda sat straight up with a huge smile on her face as the smell of bacon wafted into the air.</p><p>“These caves are always listening, m’lady.” Aerwyn purred as they bowed again.</p><p>Zelda snatched a piece of bacon and thrust it into her mouth, groaning as her eyes rolled back into her head, relishing the greasy, crispy feel of meat in her mouth. Marin poured the goblets full of water then bowed as well with a smile to Lilith, “Call us if you need anything else.” The fae left as Zelda pushed a piece of bacon between Lilith’s laughing lips.    </p><p>Lilith grew sober as she sipped from her goblet, her eyes scanning the room and her voice lowering to a whisper, “Zelds, I don’t remember you saying anything about bacon…”</p><p>Licking the fat from her lips, Zelda frowned, “Well, I must have! How would they have known otherwise?”</p><p>Lilith didn’t know but it made her feel uneasy, was it possible that the faeries could hear even the thoughts rummaging around in their heads? If so, she needed to be more mindful of hers. Just as she was contemplating this, Gryla walked in, unaffected by the breasts on display bouncing Deianeria in her arms; “Finished? This babe keeps trying to chew on me.” </p><p>Full of bacon and riding the high of their sexual escapades, Zelda smiled widely as she held her arms out and accepted the babe into them, littering the lamia’s face with kisses and enjoying her giggles. Gryla sat on the corner of the bed as Zelda offered her thumb pad to the petit demoness and looked at the witches gravely, “Do we have a plan?”</p><p>“It has to be me. I have to be the one who invites Lucifer to the fairy clearing for the feast.” Lilith reached out and caressed her daughter’s red peach fuzz. “When he arrives, he will be seated at the head of the table, as the “honoured” guest. I believe the fae will see to this part….but how can we ensure he’ll eat or drink from the table? That I don’t know.” </p><p>Worried once again, Lilith slid out of bed, her naked limbs stretching in the sliver of sunlight that shone from a fissure in the cave’s ceiling. Rummaging through the trunk, she dressed in a pair of black leather leggings and a leather halter top, swirling the cloak around her and shoving her feet into a pair of boots. “I need to see Danu.” </p><p>Zelda watched as she was left again with the babe and her brow furrowed, worried that Lilith wasn’t taking the time she needed to bond with her daughter but knowing the fear and anxiety of meeting her abuser within the next few days was overriding her desire to be a mother. She was acting as a protector now, stalking the periphery and taking stock of any potential threats or danger. Snapping her fingers, Zelda dressed Deianeira in a pair of leggings and tiny fur tunic to match her mother’s, and she smiled at how sweet the lamia was. Her heart ached with love and her eyes met Gryla’s as she stood, naked before her, powerful and in control; “Promise me that if anything goes wrong, you’ll take her and run.”</p><p>Gryla stood, shaking her skirt out around her and nodded, “I can promise that….however, I cannot promise you’d ever see her again.”</p><p>Zelda looked down at mini-Lilith cooing and wiggling, pulling at the moss with her small fingers, slicing through it with her claws, and an ache shuddered through her, “It’s a risk I have to be willing to take. Whatever happens, Deianeira cannot fall into Lucifer’s hands.”</p><h3>To Be Continued....</h3>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter 7: The Night Before</h3><p>A circle of candles surrounded Lilith on the floor of the cave as she astral projected to Hell, unwilling to go in person and put herself in Lucifer’s grip. Zelda watched over her, her hands held above her, murmuring spells of protection as her lover dove deep. Deianeira, bound to Zelda’s torso with spider-spun silk, watched with her arms outstretched as her Mother’s eyes closed and her spirit left her body. The lamia began to cry, a heartbreaking sound rarely heard. Zelda bounced from foot to foot, trying to focus on the protection spell but unable to be heard above the demon child’s cries. Her spell forgotten, Zelda wrapped her arms around the babe and tried to console her.</p><p>Lilith awoke on the stairs of the throne and was immediately shackled in place, a heavy iron collar encircling her neck, as Lucifer roared; “Where is she LILITH?!” </p><p>Eyes wide, her hands gripping the collar, Lilith had to remind herself that she wasn’t really there and that Lucifer couldn’t really capture her. Her heart hammering in her chest, her breath shallow, she stood shakily and cursed herself for the physical reaction she was having. Taking a deep breath, nostrils flaring, she dared to meet his gaze; “She is safe and ready for your arrival. Tomorrow night we shall feast and you are invited to meet and celebrate the birth of your daughter at last. We will summon you at the witching hour.” </p><p>Lucifer’s eyes narrowed in distrust and he reached out to grasp Lilith’s throat himself, his fingers disappearing through her, his rage growing as he realized she was astral projecting; “You couldn’t even be bothered to come here in person to tell me this? I grow weary of you and your games Lilith!”</p><p>“Can you blame me?!” Lilith motioned wildly to the collar around her neck. “Do you expect me to trust you?” She scoffed, unshed tears burning in her throat as memories threatened to drown her in sorrow. “I loved you and you would so quickly cast me aside like nothing. I am nothing to you.” </p><p>“You are not nothing Lilith. You are a tool. A weapon. My henchman. My….” Lucifer leaned forward to hiss cruelly. “Bitch.”</p><p>Lilith snarled at him and spat on the floor. Lucifer laughed, “I’ve used you, it’s true, but ask yourself this Lilith.” He leaned closer still and whispered harshly, “Did you not <em>beg</em> to be used?”</p><p>The Mother of Demons felt something within her snap and suddenly she was back in the cave, rolling over onto her hands and knees, she screamed and swept her hands out to scatter the candles across the floor. Zelda, who had been bouncing furiously and trying to sooth Deianeira, spun around in shock taking in the sight of wax splattered everywhere and Lilith curled up into a ball, sobbing. Rushing to her Queen, Zelda knelt down and pulled her close, holding both demoness’ as their wailing harmonized. </p><p>“Every ….threat we... have... faced and...we will face…is because of me.” Lilith spit out words in between gulps of air. “How can I ever….forgive myself?!” Deianeira reached out and clawed at Lilith’s neck as she cried, leaving behind thin red lines that lazily oozed crimson droplets, staining her neck with a physical representation of her misery.   </p><p>“The only thing that matters is where we go from here, Lily.” Zelda’s soothing voice, a balm on Lilith’s aching soul. “You have to forgive yourself for not knowing what you didn’t know and you have to remember, when Lucifer met you, you were a blank canvas - you had no reference point, there was nothing to compare your life or your decisions to or against.” </p><p>Zelda smiled, kissing the tears from Lilith’s cheeks as the babe began to still, having cried herself to sleep. “My Lilith, don’t you see? You are Creation itself. From nothing as the Earth was just awakening, you have become who you are without any guidance or curriculum. It was Lucifer who took you for granted, who neglected to see the beauty he held in his hands, who was too selfish to understand the gift you are to this world. I grieve for what you might have become if left to your own desires and devices but regardless of then, you have now and there is nothing stopping you from becoming exactly who you were always meant to be.”</p><p>Lilith looked into the viridescent orbs staring tenderly at her and lost herself within their emerald brilliance, falling deeper and deeper into emotions she was only beginning to understand as love. Processing what Zelda said, she realized her consort was right, every step she took towards independence and autonomy had been torn from her. Wanting to exist on her own terms had led to her being vilified and upheld as the epitome of evil until she believed that’s all she was. Lucifer had threatened her life, enslaving her with the fear of extinction; thinking back, she couldn’t have done anything differently if she wanted to survive.</p><p>“You’re right.” She whispered softly, reaching out to grab Zelda’s chin lovingly, “I have now, I have you, and nothing is stopping me from becoming exactly who I was always meant to be.” Pulling her consort close, she kissed her with all of the love she understood was hers to give. Lucifer had taken advantage of her, manipulated her, weaponized her, and indoctrinated her in his lies - over time, she’d felt something for him, Stockholm Syndrome, mistaking her trauma for love.  </p><p>Pulling back, Lilith stood and pulled Zelda to her feet, her hands firm on the High Priestess’ hips; “It’s a miracle you agreed to our union. I am forever grateful for you. And I must ask you for one more thing….”</p><p>“Anything, my Queen.” Zelda murmured softly, reaching her arms to wrap around Lilith’s waist and pull her closer, the baby snoring softly between them.</p><p>“I am beginning to realize I have no idea who I am but I have the power to be a completely different person - whoever I want to be - and you...inspire me...to be better.” Lilith looked vulnerable as she gazed deeply into Zelda’s eyes, “I’m asking for your patience - more of it - as I navigate what - who I am. What I do know is that I was lost and by your side, I am found.”</p><p>“Whatever I have to give is yours, Lilith. <em>Until the moment we part, be that in the future of our choosing or by death’s desire, I shall honour and uphold you. If you falter, I will remind you of who you are. If you suffer, I will protect you. I will dedicate the time we have to loving you and your daughter to the best of my abilities. My love for you is true, I have birthed it from my heart and I trust you will keep it safe. In perfect love and perfect trust.</em> Remember?” Zelda recited part of her union vows with a smile.</p><p>Lilith wrapped her arms around her lover, bone-satisfied by this union, blessed by Zelda’s love. Her hands slid between them and unwound the spider-spun silk from around Deianeira, releasing her from Zelda’s chest and pulling the lamia into her Mother’s embrace. Closing her eyes, she pressed a kiss to the babe’s head, finally feeling worthy of this child and ready to take on parenthood.</p><h3></h3><p>Zelda and Lilith entered the gathering with Deianeira in Lilith’s arms. Despite the occasion, they couldn’t help but catch their breath at how beautiful the woods were; thousands of fireflies had come out for tomorrow’s feast, when they settled in the trees, the entire clearing lit up with a warm glow. The fae had decorated with garlands of flowers hanging on low branches and a smattering of crystals here and there, shining brilliantly. A long oak table was centered in the clearing, large river rocks set as plates with crystal goblets above them and fine silverware. Flowers, ferns, and small beds of moss were intentionally placed throughout the table, ensuring the facade of a feast would not be questioned by the Dark Lord. </p><p>Danu turned as the witches entered the clearing, her colony buzzing around her and fussing with the details; “Will this please Lucifer enough for him to sit and be encouraged to partake in our fare?”</p><p>Lilith nodded, “I believe so, yes. It’s quite beautiful, thank you.” </p><p>“A shame it has to be wasted on such a vile creature.” Zelda added, moving to touch a rose petal, rubbing it between her fingers with a loud sigh.</p><p>“And once he consumes your fare, what then?” Lilith stroked her daughter’s hair as she held Danu’s galactic gaze.</p><p>“He will be immediately transported to Tir na nOg, where my soldiers will take him hostage and place him in the crystal cage we’ve constructed for him. Even if he did manage to break free of his cage, there is absolutely no possibility that he could return from Tir na nOg without our permission or help. You will be safe and free to leave on your quest for the Spear of Longinus.” Danu folded her hands in her lap calmly. </p><p>“How will we ensure he partakes in your feast?” Zelda frowned as she turned to look at Danu. “He may insist on physically taking Deianeira into his arms before he does anything else. We cannot allow him to touch her - it would give him an opportunity to kidnap her.”</p><p>“I will help with that m’lady.” Zelda turned towards the soft voice and came face to face with Aerwyn. “I am very good at…..seduction.” The High Priestess’ cheeks burned with the memory of the other day. “I am confident I can have him eating out of the palm of my hand. Literally.”</p><p>“I imagine you could…” Zelda muttered under her breath, flushed. </p><p>Danu reached over and patted Lilith’s shoulder, recognizing her worry, “We’ve got this. Trust that this is exactly where you’re meant to be.”</p><p>Lilith blinked, she’d been staring hard at the head of the table, where he’d be seated tomorrow night. She had blood in her mouth from biting the side of her cheek so hard. Dislodging her tongue from the roof of her mouth and relaxing her jaw, she nodded to the Goddess beside her. “It’s all I can do….trust.” Meeting Danu’s gaze, she said with sincerity, “Thank you.”</p><p>Reaching out to grab Zelda’s hand, transfering the babe to her hip, she walked back towards their cave to make preparations for their departure the moment Lucifer was trapped in Tir na nOg.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys - I feel like I'm losing steam...please comment with some words of encouragement. HA.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter 8: Time’s Up</h3><p>Dressed in a gown made of raven feathers that hugged every curve of her lithe form, flaring out at the knees into a full skirt with a train and creeping up around her neck, Lilith took a seat at the opposite head of the table. On the Queen of Hell’s left in a silver spider-spun silk gown with iridescent raven feather epaulettes to match her Queen, Zelda sat with Deianeira, wearing a fragile crown of crystals, on her lap. Beside Zelda, placing herself as a barrier between the empty seat where Lucifer would sit and the lamia, was Gryla. Danu, the Fairy Queen, sat on Lilith’s right with several of her soldiers, dressed as innocent fae, filling many of the remaining seats. Marin entered the clearing with Lucifer on her arm, having escorted him to the correct location for the feast, she motioned for him to be seated, then sat next to him. </p><p>“Welcome to our table, Lucifer.” Danu’s voice shook the leaves in the trees, a warning and show of power. Lilith watched as his eyes widened slightly and then relaxed once more.</p><p>“A pleasure, Fairy Queen. I was looking forward to meeting you as I’ve heard much about you. As you know, however, I am not here for pleasantries, I am here to bring my daughter home to Hell.” His eyes fell onto Deianeira for the first time and they narrowed as he took in the shock of red hair, looking up at Zelda who straightened proudly in her seat. </p><p>“Ah yes, I am well aware. But there is plenty of time for that and if you are to take all of the witches with you, I will be losing my guests….so let us feast as a proper farewell to honour our newly formed friendship.” Danu clapped her hands sharply. </p><p>Aerwyn entered the clearing and Zelda’s breath caught in her chest. The fae was naked save for a piece of leather wrapped around their waist and falling to the ground to cover any precious bits but revealing every inch of their legs. Their chest glittered, the shimmer travelling up to Aerwyn’s sharp cheekbones and soft cheeks. They sauntered into the clearing, followed by an entourage, all carrying plates of food for service. As the other fae served everyone else at the table, Aerwyn spun and danced around Lucifer; tempting him by dipping the food near and then taking it away, batting their thick lashes coyly. The leather barely concealed anything from Lucifer as Aerwyn gyrated, spun, and undulated their body in and out of the Dark Lord’s reach. </p><p>Lilith cleared her throat, intending on distracting Lucifer, “And what about us?”</p><p>Lucifer turned his gaze full of hellfire on his former concubine; “You? Well, my darling Lilith, you have a choice. Return to Hell and resume your place - where you belong - or die.”</p><p>Zelda’s nostrils flared to hear him speak so cavalierly about ending Lilith’s life and she bit her lip to keep from muttering a hex that would incite him. She turned, instead, to look upon her gorgeous Queen so regal in black feathers as Lilith continued to speak, “I see… and Zelda?”</p><p>Lucifer threw back his head and laughed sharply, “Zelda is already dead. Killing my first born was her first mistake.” He sneered and half got up from the table but Aerwyn stepped in front of him and placed his plate on the table, gyrating their hips against his and physically forcing him back into the seat. Caught in Aerwyn’s silver gaze, Lucifer murmured languidly, “If it weren’t for the child in her lap, I would have killed her already…” Trailing off, he leaned back to watch Aerwyn dance, mesmerized.  </p><p>Seeing that he was busy with Aerwyn, Lilith left that last comment alone to avoid angering him, but she reached out and grasped Zelda’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Death would be preferable to Lilith than returning to Hell as Lucifer’s bitch, it was all she could do to remain stoic and calm at the mere suggestion. The others began to eat casually, to lower Lucifer’s suspicions. Finally, Aerwyn put the plate in front of him, dragging their finger through the Dark Lord’s favourite - mole sauce, a spicy dark chocolate sauce from Mexican cuisine, poured over meat. Hips undulating, Aerwyn painted their lips with a dark sheen of the sauce, then leaned forward and placed a hand on either side of the fallen angel. Lifting their chin, Aerwyn offered slightly parted mole-covered lips to Lucifer, proving the lack of poison as they tasted from their own lips. </p><p>Lilith held her breath and felt Zelda squeeze her fingers tightly. All eyes were on Lucifer as he leaned forward with a shrug and took Aerwyn’s bottom lip between his, sucking the sauce from it and sliding his tongue over their top lip to clean them completely. Aerwyn’s eyes twinkled as they motioned to the food, placing a knife and fork in his hand and purring seductively, “Enjoy, my Lord.”</p><p>A low growl rumbled in Lilith’s throat and she swallowed it, raising her goblet of wine, “A toast. To Deianeira.” </p><p>Lucifer thrust a piece of meat into her mouth, chewing, then raised his glass; “To Deianeira!”</p><p>Lilith waited until he had taken a sip and then finished her thought, “May our Man Destroyer grow to take what is rightfully hers right from under you and build it into an empire you would never be able to handle.”</p><p>In that moment, Danu snapped and six soldiers quickly stood and descended on Lucifer. Beginning to understand that he had been set up, Lucifer immediately changed into the Beast and threw himself across the table, aiming for Zelda and Deianeira. Anticipating it, Zelda muttered a spell and vanished with the lamia to their cavern, as Lilith pushed back from the table and flew at Lucifer. The Queen of Hell’s raven feathered dress grew around her, transforming her into a massive raven, and as her arms spread out to a wingspan of seven feet, they became covered with feathers. Lucifer collided with her in the moment where her face shifted into a hard beak and she grabbed him by his neck, soaring into the sky far above the crowd, shaking him and digging her talons into him. </p><p>Danu and her colony watched as Lilith took her anger out on her abuser. His beastly form flapping in the wind, grasping at nothing, until she grew tired of the game and released him, hurling him towards the Earth. He landed with a violent CRASH on the table, sending the feast flying out from beneath him, as he lay groaning, Danu’s soldiers fastened shackles on each ankle and wrist. Circling and cawing jubilantly, Lilith turned her beady eyes downwards to see Lucifer glaring up at her; in one final move for vengeance, Lilith dove down and landed on his chest, digging her talons into his flesh, she leaned her beak over his face, taking one last long look into his eyes before she thrust her beak into each of them. Lucifer screamed as his eyes were plucked from their sockets and eaten. Blood gushed from the wounds, running down his face, and the fae watched as Lilith’s feathers shook and trembled, until it was a witch once more kneeling on his chest. </p><p>“Welcome to Tir na nOg…..b i t c h.” With a snarl, Lilith stood, wiping at the blood on her chin, then accepted Marin’s hand as the fae helped her step down off the table and into Zelda’s waiting arms. </p><p>Arms intertwined with Deianeira between them, they watched as Danu’s soldiers pulled Lucifer from the table and led him, stumbling, into the Celtic Underworld. Zelda put the babe in her Mother’s arms and grabbed Aerwyn’s hand, clasping it tenderly in both of hers; “We have you to thank for the success of this plan. Thank you for putting yourself at risk for us.”</p><p>Aerwyn brought Zelda’s hand up to their mouth and kissed it gracefully, “I have grown fond of you both, m’lady. I was honoured to help secure your freedom and…our alliance.” </p><p>Zelda turned to Gryla, “And you, of course, for keeping Deianeira safe and bringing us here to those who could help us further. We wish you very well, Gryla, and hope that when all of this is over, you’ll join us to celebrate a new future.”</p><p>“Indeed. I would like that very much but until then, my lads and I will travel home.” Gryla’s skirts lifted and tugged as the lads played at them.</p><p>Danu smiled at this, motioning to Marin and Gryla, looking at all five of them; “We have much to be grateful for this evening. Now, let us secure the beast in his crystal cage, and see our witches off.”</p>
<h3></h3><p>Lilith took great pleasure in seeing the fleshy hollows where Lucifer’s eyes once were, the iron taste they left lingering in her mouth like victory. His cage was slightly bigger than the coffin he’d occupied when she and Zelda had trapped him once before. The witches and Fairy Queen stepped up, laying their hands on top of the cage, and raising their voices, languages intertwining in a binding spell. Slowly, the opening began to close over, encasing the Beast entirely.</p><p>“Now, be free witches. Go with our blessing and return, victorious. You are always welcome here for refuge, rest, or retribution.” Danu waved her hand and Lilith and Zelda’s outfits changed into travel-worthy clothing.</p><p>Lilith bowed deeply in respect to the Goddess and Queen as Zelda bounced Deianeira on her hip; “Our gratitude is limitless. We will be back as soon as possible to finish….that.” Lilith motioned to the crystal cage.</p><p>Danu nodded graciously then with another snap, the witches found themselves in the clearing alone. Giving Lilith the babe to hold, Zelda grabbed her lover’s hand; “Let’s go home.”</p>
<h3></h3><p>The witches and babe transported to the edges of the Spellman property. It had been a month since Zelda had been home and as the Spellman Mortuary rose up to meet them, she had to stop and rest her palm against a tombstone in the cemetery. Her heart pounding, she felt nauseous at the idea of facing her family with the death of her beloved niece a heavy reality. She felt Lilith’s hand on the small of her back and felt tiny taloned fingers reach out to grab and pull strands of her hair. The last time Deianeira was home, her Mother had been flinging her around with no regard to her safety. </p><p>“So much has happened….” Zelda whispered under her breath, closing her eyes against the memories that threatened to overwhelm her. The night of Deianeira’s birth was the night she’d almost lost Lilith, watching her nearly bleed to death and fall into a coma, waking days later with no memory of what had occurred, where she was, or who Zelda and Deianeira were. Zelda had implored Gryla to take the babe to keep her safe not just from Lucifer but from her own Mother. Going back to the Nine Circles of Hell to find Lilith when Lucifer had trapped her there, bringing her home, and finally being able to melt into the joy the night of their union had brought, only to have it stolen from when when Lucifer showed up and Zelda was forced to kill Sabrina or watch her kill Lilith. The High Priestess didn’t realize she sank to her knees with the weight of her memories until she felt Lilith tugging on her arm gently.</p><p>“I’m here my love. We can do this together.” Lilith wrapped her arm around Zelda’s waist and handed her the cooing lamia, knowing the babe would distract Zelda from her thoughts.</p><p>The witches wandered slowly to the front door, all colour drained from Zelda’s face in anticipation of reuniting with her family. “Maybe no one will be home?” Hilda had moved in with Dr. Cerberus to avoid having to look at Zelda after Sabrina’s death and Ambrose might be at the Academy. </p><p>As they took a couple of steps towards the front door, it began to open and they heard a familiar voice yell out as running feet moved towards them quickly, “Yes, I know I didn’t eat but I’m going to be late!” </p><p>Lilith gasped and lunged forward to grab Deianeira as a stunned Zelda released the tiny demoness and took a step back in shock just as her niece collided with her. They both went tumbling down to the ground, Zelda flattened by the girl, her school bag’s contents spilling out around them like an academic pinata. With a groan the High Priestess grabbed the shoulders digging into her chest and pushed upwards, her emerald eyes meeting hazel ones; </p><p>“SABRINA?!”</p>
<h3>To Be Continued....</h3>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter 9: Home Sweet Home</h3><p>“Are you real?” Zelda cupped Sabrina’s face in awe, her eyes filling with tears. </p><p>Having heard the commotion on the stairs, Hilda Spellman stepped out onto the porch and gasped, her hand flying to her mouth to see her sister beneath her niece and Lilith sitting on the stairs with her babbling lamia in her lap. Zelda pulled Sabrina into a tight embrace as tears fell down her cheeks, looking over the girl’s shoulder to meet her sister’s gaze.</p><p>Hilda took a deep breath, “I’ll put a pot of tea on, we all need to sit down and have a chat. Sabrina, clearly you won’t be going to school today, I’ll give them a call to excuse your absence.” Then she turned on her heel and headed back into the house.</p><p>Sabrina carefully dislodged herself from her aunt’s embrace and stood, reaching down to grab Zelda’s hand and pull her to her feet, “Are you okay, Auntie?”</p><p>“Just bruised. I’ll be fine. I still….I can’t….” Zelda wiped at her tears as Sabrina smiled uncomfortably and started gathering her things.</p><p>Seeing her love overwhelmed, Lilith grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up the stairs, “Come on love, let’s go get settled and see what we’ve missed.” </p><p>Entering the house, Lilith paused to lightly kiss Zelda’s lips, “I’m going to go put Deianeira down for a nap in my room. I’ll meet you in the kitchen in a bit.” Lilith felt it would be best to leave Zelda alone with her family to sort through whatever brought Sabrina back from the dead.</p><p>Still stunned, Zelda nodded, leaning forward to kiss the babe’s bright red hair. She watched her little family walk away up the stairs to the room she’d created for Lilith when she was pregnant, a grand gesture that had sealed the fate of their relationship and led to a formal union months later. Sabrina walked passed Zelda with an uncomfortable grimace of a smile and into the kitchen, the High Priestess followed. With a deeply furrowed brow, Hilda was puttering around setting the table with teacups, saucers, and baked goodies. When the kettle’s whistle screeched, she jumped and pressed her hands to her heart.</p><p>The redheaded witch slowly sat down, unsure of what to say, her eyes focused on Sabrina, scanning every inch of her for any sign of magic or necromancy. Hilda spun around with a blaze in her eyes having read Zelda’s mind, “We absolutely did not bring Sabrina back from the dead where you so cavalierly put her.” Clapping her hand over her mouth, Hilda spun back around and threw some teabags into the boiled water, ashamed of her outburst. </p><p>Zelda swallowed hard, Hilda’s words stung as if she’d speared her with a sword and she responded carefully, “It was not cavalierly, Hilda.” Sabrina’s gaze remained on the table as she stacked sugar cubes into towers and watched them fall, refusing to look up at either of her Aunties. </p><p>“What was it then?” Sabrina whispered, looking up from her sugar stack with wounded eyes.</p><p>Zelda felt that question like a dagger to her heart and it left her weak, she leaned against the table and reached out desperately for Sabrina’s hand but her niece stayed put. With a shuddered sigh, her tears just on the cusp of spilling forth, Zelda shook her head, “It was desperation, Sabrina. I didn’t know what to do and I acted on impulse. Lucifer was using you as a pawn in his game and, in the end, he would have killed us all.” </p><p>“So you killed me instead.” Sabrina’s voice grew cold.</p><p>“No! You must understand, I never intended to kill you, Sabrina. I wanted to stop you and break Lucifer’s hold on you. I thought we would have no problem sewing up the wound and throwing you in the Caine pit…..wait...is that - ?” Zelda looked at Hilda but she shook her head.</p><p>“No, Auntie. No one put me in the Caine pit and no one saved me.” Sabrina looked up with tear and rage-filled eyes. “I died.”</p><p>Zelda sat incredibly still, her emotions surging through her like ice, spilling onto her cheeks as the anger and betrayal in Sabrina’s voice washed over her. She looked down at her hands clasped in front of her, not knowing what words she could possibly say to soothe her niece’s understandable rage. She was shocked when Hilda walked over and gently pried her hands apart, placing a warm cup of tea within them then stood by her side and gave her a soft side hug just as Ambrose walked into the room.</p><p>“Oh! ....Auntie Zee.” He stood very still, having only recently begun to resume semi-normal life after struggling with Prudence’s death for the better part of three weeks. </p><p>“Ambrose. Oh Ambrose. I’m so sorry.” Not knowing what else to do, Zelda looked at her tea miserably.</p><p>“Have you told her yet?” Ambrose moved to sit beside Sabrina, his question directed at her.</p><p>“Told me what?” Zelda said quietly as Sabrina wiped at her face and straightened. </p><p>Hilda cleared her throat and Zelda turned to look at her; “Clearly, Sabrina is still alive only now…”</p><p>“Now I’m fully mortal.” Her heartbroken sigh shook Zelda to the core and she looked from Ambrose to Hilda and back to Sabrina.</p><p>“What do you mean you’re fully mortal?” Her voice trembled.</p><p>“She’s lost all of her powers, Zelds.” Hilda said quietly. </p><p>“And I can no longer attend the Academy of Unseen Arts - I can’t….I can’t find it!” Sabrina started to cry in earnest and Zelda pushed herself up from the table, hurrying around to gather her niece in her arms.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Sabrina.” Petting the girl’s hair and kissing the top of her head, she whispered fiercely in her ear. “But I’m so grateful you’re alive.”</p><p>Lilith passed Ambrose as he excused himself and she put a hand on his wrist to stop him, “We won’t be staying long and we’ll need your help as we begin the search for the Spear of Longinus.”</p><p>“Where’s Lucifer?” Ambrose held Lilith’s gaze, still working past his gut reaction of distrusting the demoness.</p><p>“We’ve captured him in Tir na nOg with Danu, the Fairy Queen, and her colony of fae.” </p><p>Ambrose’ eyes grew large, “Well then. You’ve been busy, haven’t you? I’ll gather what I have.”</p><p>Lilith walked into Zelda and Sabrina crying in each other’s arms and Hilda handing her a cup of tea, of which she took a sip; “Lucifer thinks you’re dead.” The statement was matter-of-fact but outlined just how peculiar the situation was; that the Dark Lord didn’t know Sabrina was alive spoke volumes of the depth of the change that had occurred. </p><p>“When the flaming sword pierced her, it killed the witch within. Sabrina is entirely mortal now.” Hilda responded, adding more sugar to her tea. “It would seem that without the witch, Lucifer no longer has ties to her. Which is yet another blessing.” </p><p>Lilith had to bite the inside of her mouth to keep from smiling at the fact that Deianeira was now the only heir to the throne of Hell. The fact that it truly and fully belonged to her and her lineage was more than she could have hoped for. She took a long sip of her tea to hide her glee; she for one would not be mourning the messes Zelda was always having to clean up due to Sabrina’s incompetence as a witch, in fact, it would be easier to leave a mortal behind. By stripping away the witch, Sabrina was left with a clearer path, one that couldn’t cause as much chaos in the everyday. </p><p>“A blessing indeed.” Lilith muttered. </p><p>The family took their tea to the salon so Lilith and Zelda could catch them up on the last month in Tir na nOg and all that had happened. Having believed her niece dead, Zelda caught herself staring at Sabrina, her maternal instincts even stronger now having been with Deianeira. While she was grateful that Sabrina lived, she still struggled with the fact that she had stabbed her in the first place. She had always been fiercely loyal to her family but in that moment, she’d chosen Lilith. Zelda didn’t regret her choice, knowing that Lilith’s impulsivity had been rushing through her at that moment and it wasn’t anything she could have prepared for, but she feared her niece would feel abandoned. Considering everything she’d been through to raise Sabrina, that was the last thing she wanted.    </p><p>Later that night, Zelda knocked on Sabrina’s door. “Come in!” Sabrina was under the covers, looking through college pamphlets.</p><p>“Hi darling, I just wanted to come in and say goodnight.” Zelda sat on the edge of the bed, her fingers brushing against the pamphlets. “Are you thinking of going away to college?”</p><p>“Well...I don’t have any witch responsibilities to worry about now Auntie, so I thought I might look at going away to college. Maybe aim to live a...normal?....life.” Sabrina shrugged, still looking a bit miserable. </p><p>Zelda reached out, fanning out the pamphlets and reading the names, “NYU...Columbia…King's College…. Sorbonne University? King’s College is in London and Sorbonne is in Paris.”</p><p>Sabrina nodded, “I’ve always admired your command of languages Auntie, I was thinking I could study French in Paris. King's College was honestly because I’ve always wanted to go to England, I’m not really sure what I’d study there.” She shrugged, “There’s really nothing here for me anymore.”</p><p>Zelda’s eyes filled with tears as she rubbed the glossy face of Sorbonne’s stunning, historic architecture with trembling fingers, her mind wandering briefly to her first love, Evanora Guillard, the Parisienne shapeshifter and car thief. “Sabrina, I….”</p><p>“It’s okay Auntie Zee.” Zelda looked up sharply. “I understand why you did it. I know you didn’t think I’d die and even if I did, you thought I would be easily revived in the Caine pit. No one could have guessed at what actually happened.” Zelda wiped the tears from her face quickly. </p><p>“Honestly, Auntie, if you hadn’t stabbed me, I don’t know what I would have done. I was not in control of my body. Somehow, Lucifer or….something… weaponized me and as I was floating there in the air, I felt like I was outside of my body...watching it.” Sabrina’s eyes glazed over and fear clouded her features. “I knew I was going to kill Lilith...and maybe you too...and I couldn’t do anything to stop myself. It’s a feeling I never want to feel again. And now, thanks to you, I won’t ever have to.”</p><p>Zelda leaned against the headboard and put her arm around Sabrina, kissing the top of her head, wetting her white-blonde tresses with a couple tears, “Thank you for saying so, Sabrina.” Sniffing, she opened Sorbonne’s pamphlet open and read over their requirements. “Well, once you graduate Baxter High you’ll have fulfilled all of these requirements and your grades are more than sufficient. If Paris is really where you want to go, Sabrina, I don’t see why not…”</p><p>Zelda lost herself in the sheen of the paper, her memories of Evanora surfacing; a shapeshifting witch who’d come to Greendale to avoid being imprisoned for Grand Theft Auto. At the time, Hilda had been in England with Ambrose and Zelda was alone at the house so she’d invited Evanora to stay with her and help run the Mortuary - fast forward to two and a half years later, Zelda had been madly in love but the shapeshifter left her behind in favour of more adventure. To this day, Zelda Spellman wore the shade of red lipstick that Evanora Guillard had left for her on her pillow in farewell though it had been so long she’d nearly forgot that was where it had originated from.</p><p>“Lilith and I are taking Deianeira to Europe to search for the Spear of Longinus. I’m confident that Danu can keep Lucifer contained in his crystal coffin and that he poses no current threat to us so why not add another city or two to our adventure?” Zelda tapped Sabrina’s arm with the pamphlet. “Why not bring you to visit Paris and check out Sorbonne? Then we could see if Dr. Black would be willing to give you a tour of King’s College while we go to Rome to look for the spear. What do you think darling?”</p><p>Eager to please the niece she thought she’d murdered, Zelda was willing to suffer her teenaged presence for some of the trip in Europe but not all. As she’d emphasized to Sabrina, Lucifer was no threat and she intended to spend some much needed alone time with Lilith in beautiful European cities, celebrating their victory and love. She may have had an ulterior motive for wanting to stop in Paris but the redheaded High Priestess still hadn’t decided if she would muster up the courage to search for Evanora; after several decades, the shapeshifter could be anywhere.</p><p>“I would love to go to Paris and London, Auntie!” Sabrina snuggled into her Aunt, all things forgiven, even murder. Zelda kissed her head and pulled the blankets up, sliding out from the bed and smiling, cleaning the pamphlets from the covers and stacking them on the bedside table. </p><p>“We will make plans then. Sweet dreams, niece.” Zelda turned off the light and closed the door quietly.</p><p>Lilith was walking the hall with Deianeira, bouncing her lightly on her shoulder, patting her back and waiting for a belly-full burp. Her brilliant blues met her lover’s greens and the relief she saw on Zelda’s face melted her; “Everything alright my love?”</p><p>Zelda moved into Lilith’s space, wrapped her arms around both of them, her little family, and smiled. “Better than alright, Lily….but we will have to take Sabrina to Paris...and then London.”</p><p>Lilith threw back her head and laughed heartily, releasing some of the anticipated anxiety this return had given her, “You spoil that girl rotten.”</p><p>Laughing, the pair moved down the hall, passed Zelda’s old room which was being occupied by Hilda part-time, and into the room Zelda had created for Lilith. Much grander than any other room in the house, it felt more like an apartment than a bedroom. Lilith laid Deianeira in a bassinet next to the bed and began to shed her clothing like snake’s skin. The fairy-garments pooled at her feet as she stepped out of them, dropping her fur vest unceremoniously on top of the pile. Naked, she crawled onto the bed with a loud moan, and flopped face first into the pillow, the rest of her body on top of the blankets, “I cannot wait for a real mattress. And sheets! No more waking up to petals and greenery in my most sensitive areas….”  </p><p>Zelda raised an eyebrow, flicking her finger to lock the door behind them, glancing at Deianeira to make sure she was asleep before undressing herself and adding her faery clothes to Lilith’s pile. Starting at Lilith’s feet, Zelda slid her palms slowly against the witch’s weary muscles, leaning down to press a kiss to the back of her knees. The Queen of Hell looked back over her shoulder with a grin, then relaxed and enjoyed as her consort began to worship her. Fingers and palms slid and pressed against warm flesh and muscles, kneading and push-pulling it, always ending in a lingered kiss. The High Priestess’ skin sliding along Lilith’s until she was directly on top of her, spreading her legs to fit around the demoness’ hips and grinding down against her pert ass. Zelda’s hand sank into Lilith’s long mane, fisting, and using her grasp to control where the witch’s head went, turning it and pulling it to her mouth as she leaned over Lilith’s shoulder. The witches moaned into one another as their tongues slid languidly against each other, Zelda’s thighs becoming slick with her need.</p><p>Lilith arched her back, shoving her ass against Zelda’s undulating hips, giving her flesh to rub against. Growling low as the redhead pulled her hair, the warm tingle traveling down her spine and directly between her legs. Enjoying the weight of her lover, Lilith reached back and slid her hand between Zelda’s thighs, her fingers slipping easily inside of her consort. She grinned as Zelda gasped out loud, grinding down harder. Two fingers flicked within the High Priestess as Lilith’s thumb pressed and rolled against her clit, causing the redhead to sink her teeth into Lilith’s shoulder, bearing down. WIth a growled hiss, Lilith pressed her shoulder back into that bite, taking the pain and relishing in it as Zelda’s hips bucked against her hand. </p><p>Just as the movements became more frenzied and Zelda began to pant, Lilith pulled her hand away and spun around, facing her lover; “No.” Her eyes shimmered with amusement and she reached up to grab Zelda by the hair at the nape of her neck, pulling her down for a passionate kiss then guiding her lower, between her legs.</p><p>Zelda whimpered, having been denied her release, but refusing to complain about the direction she was being led. Hungrily, she lapped and licked, using her tongue as if it were fingers and driving in and out, sucking Lilith’s clit into her mouth and nibbling on it with her teeth. Lilith’s hips rolled and she held fast to Zelda’s neck, keeping her right where she wanted her, riding her tongue and teeth until she came with a loud cry, clapping her hand over her mouth to keep from waking the babe. Her eyes cloudy with passion, Lilith pulled Zelda on top of her and shoved her thigh between the redheads legs, encouraging her to ride it. </p><p>Achingly, the absence of all of the stress and anxiety over the last month leaving her free to express herself, Zelda sat up on Lilith’s thigh, holding herself up with her hands on the demoness’ ribs, her nails digging in. Arching her back, her hips bucking and undulating as Lilith flexed her thigh muscle, Zelda felt her release begin like a burning coal in her belly. It spread outwards slowly with an intensity she’d rarely ever felt until it exploded from her in uncontrollable tremors, causing her to fall back against her lover and ride them out. As she came down, she felt a profound release and began to sob quietly into Lilith’s neck. Shifting, Lilith managed to get them under the blanket, pulling it up over their cooling bodies as she held Zelda tight, no words needed. Zelda fell asleep with her lips against Lilith’s neck, her tears drying on her cheeks, finally free.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is that what you expected to happen with Sabrina? Do you think that was a good resolution or should I have left her dead?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter 10: The Plan</h3><p>Ambrose smoothed a map of Europe out on the kitchen table and circled Rome and Vienna, “These are the likeliest places for the Spear of Longinus. According to legend the spear was sent to Rome, to be kept under the dome of St. Peter’s Basilica in the Vatican, by Ottoman Sultan Bayezid II in 1492 to encourage Pope Innocent VIII to keep Bayezid’s brother as a prisoner. The second possibility is that the spear could be in Vienna, Austria, where the spear was covered in a golden sleeve in 1350 and placed in the Imperial Treasury of the Hofburg Palace. Finally, and this is far less likely, it could be in Vagharshapat, Armenia. I say that’s less likely because I have no other information or clues, just the location.”</p><p>Enjoying a cigarette after not having one for the entire time they were in Tir na nOg, Zelda took a long inhale and leaned down to peer at the map. Exhaling a cloud of smoke across Europe, she tapped Rome; “We can easily travel by train between Vienna and Rome and if we have to go to Armenia, we will deal with catching a flight from there.”</p><p>“And what about Paris and London, Auntie?” Hilda’s eyebrow rose as Sabrina placed her finger on Paris and moved it over to London.</p><p>“We will start in Paris, Sabrina. Once we’ve dealt with jetlag and you’ve seen Sorbonne, I’ll send you over to London with Dr. Black who is quite excited to show you King’s College and then you’ll fly home from there. You can’t miss too much school, so you’ll fly back before us.” Taking a sip from her espresso cup, Zelda met Hilda’s gaze, “Our niece was considering attending college abroad, so I thought this would be a fine time to take a tour and see if it really is something she wants to do after graduation.”</p><p>Hilda nodded and shrugged, she would welcome the reprieve, with both Zelda and Sabrina gone and Ambrose perfectly capable of taking care of himself, she could spend more quality time with Dr. Cee. “She’ll have to take the bus from here to JFK for her flight but I’ll walk her to the bus stop.” Hilda smiled thinly, biting her tongue from saying what didn’t need to be said - that Sabrina couldn’t just transport herself to the airport anymore.</p><p>“Oh Heavens no!” Lilith came around the corner with Deianeira in her arms, the babe suckling at the flesh of her thumb. “No family of mine is taking the bloody Greyhound anywhere. I’ll drive.” </p><p>Zelda grimaced, “Darling, do you know how to drive?”</p><p>Lilith scoffed, looking offended, “Well. No. But Mary Wardwell does and there is such a thing as muscle memory. How hard can it be??”</p><p>Ambrose’s eyes widened, “On that note, I should get to the Academy.” Hopping off his stool, he kissed Hilda on the cheek, paused then intentionally moved around the table to kiss Zelda’s cheek also. Touched and grateful, she grabbed him in a fierce hug. “Ok...okay...I have to go Auntie. I’m glad you’re home.” Dislodging himself he grinned boyishly and disappeared. </p><p>“We’ll talk about your driving later.” Zelda shook her head and turned her attention to some pictures Ambrose had printed off. “If we are starting in Paris then Vienna should be next and we will end in Rome with the potential that we will need to fly to Armenia. </p><p>“How will you get into the Hofburg Palace?” Hilda bit into a croissant and brushed the crumbs off of the photo of the official residence and workplace of the President of Austria. </p><p>Deianeira cooed and burbled in the silence that followed as the witches riffled through the information Ambrose had tossed on the table. Lilith pulled out some information about the Vienna Pass which, when purchased, included entry to the Imperial Treasure; “We can get into the Imperial Treasury as tourists but if it is there, we’d have to come back after hours to steal it.” </p><p>Zelda’s cigarette ashed onto the table and her espresso cup clattered suddenly into its saucer, “Evanora!”</p><p>Hilda turned her gaze to Zelda in surprise, “Are you sure, Zelds?”</p><p>“Eva-what?” Lilith sat down, placing Deianeira on the table in front of her and waving papers in her face, snorting softly as her claws sliced through them.</p><p>“Evanora Guillard. A shapeshifting witch from Paris who also happens to be a thief.” Zelda trailed off and Hilda filled in the blanks.</p><p>“And who also happens to have been the only witch, thus far, to break poor Zelda’s heart into itty bitty pieces.” Hilda had to admit that announcing that Zelda might have been weak at any point in her life was a bit of a thrill for the younger sister.</p><p>“Oh?” Lilith raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Oh Hilda!” Zelda waved at her sister as if she were an irritating fly, then lit another cigarette, frowning when she went to place it in the holder and discovered she hadn’t finished the first one yet. Holding two cigarettes, a frazzled Zelda eyed Lilith sideways to gauge her reaction. </p><p>Lilith leaned across the table and plucked the second cigarette from Zelda’s hands, took a long drag of it, and took her sweet time exhaling it back into the air before turning her intense blue gaze on her lover, “Will I have to kill this witch?”</p><p>Zelda’s eyes grew large, “Lilith! Absolutely not! It’s been….more than two decades since I’ve seen her. My heart has fully mended and is fully occupied. No murder necessary, thank you.” Zelda crushed her cigarette into the ashtray and snapped her fingers, the one Lilith was holding flew across the table into her holder, responding to Lilith’s shock with irony; “Smoking is bad for your health.”</p><p>The expression on Hilda’s face motivated Zelda to continue with her explanation. “Listen. I was in my early twenties, living alone while Hilda was in England helping Ambrose - which is when she met Penelope Black, trying to run a mortuary AND manage my growing midwifery career. Evanora came along and was more than capable of managing the mortuary which gave me freedom to pursue other interests.”</p><p>“...sounds like she was the interest you were pursuing.” Lilith muttered, her eyes sparkling with amusement. It was not often that she was privy to a flustered Zelda Spellman and she was enjoying bearing witness to the soft pink as it travelled up the redhead’s neck and settled in her cheeks. With a grin, she pushed the demon baby across the table in front of Zelda then got up, walked around and kissed a path up her neck to her reddened cheek. Zelda hid her face in Deianeira’s belly and laughed, the baby lamia shrieked at the vibrations against her body and grabbed fistfuls of Zelda’s hair.</p><p>“You’re cute when you blush.” Lilith kissed the back of Zelda’s neck and grabbed a croissant on her way out of the kitchen. “I need a shower.”</p><p>Zelda pulled up the demon-baby’s black and white striped top and blew a raspberry on her belly, smiling down with pure joy as Deianeira squirmed and kicked, accidentally slicing a talon across Zelda’s cheek. “Oops! Careful darling.” </p><p>“Zelds, do you think involving Evanora is a good idea?” Hilda reached forward and tickled the babe.</p><p>“I think it’s a very reasonable plan Hilda. Evanora can shapeshift into a nightguard and let us into the Treasury to wherever the spear is.” Zelda untangled her locks from the lamia’s grip and sat up straight, irritated with Hilda for questioning her plans. </p><p>“And if it’s not in Vienna?” </p><p>“Then she can join us in Rome and get us into the Vatican which will be significantly more difficult.” Zelda spoke with finality.</p><p>“How will you fare managing Lilith and Evanora together? They are both incredibly large personalities and honestly Zelds, you never got closure when Evanora left. She just….left.”</p><p>Zelda frowned and shoved herself away from the table, snatching up the babe and hissing at Hilda, “I am well aware of that sister. You weren’t here, were you? She was long gone before you came back and I spent a week dealing with my feelings - ALONE. Don’t presume to tell me now, after decades, that you don’t think I can handle myself around her. I am an entirely different person who has absolutely no time to dwell on unrequited love.”</p><p>Hilda knew when to shut her mouth; harping on Zelda’s twenty-year-old bruised ego would get her nowhere. Witches by nature weren’t a jealous sort so while Lilith teased about killing Evanora, it was unlikely that she would deign to give the Parisienne witch that much of her energy. Even still, as Hilda sipped her tea and kept quiet, she lamented that she wouldn’t have the opportunity to see how this played out. </p><p>“The real challenge will be finding her. Shapeshifters are impervious to summoning spells, something to do with their ever-changing DNA, it cannot be captured long enough to transport the body to another place unless the shapeshifter wishes to project themselves. And after twenty years I don’t have anything left from Evanora that could be used in a locator spell...” Zelda’s voice trailed off as she lost herself in memories.</p><p>Deianeria began to fuss and Zelda excused herself to head upstairs and put her down for a nap. As she entered the bedroom, her eyes befell Lilith’s clothed form, leaning forward and smearing a dark red lipstick across her lips. “Her lipstick!” </p><p>“Hmmm?” Lilith shook out her thick mane and looked at Zelda through the mirror.</p><p>“Evanora left her lipstick behind on my pillow when she left - in the folly of my youth, being sentimental, I bought myself the same one so that I could keep the one that belonged to her. Where in Satan’s name could it be now?” Zelda whispered as she cradled the tiny demoness and swayed back and forth, gently rocking the babe to sleep.</p><p>Lilith reached forward and traced a circle around the mirror in front of her, murmuring a revealing spell, “Secret mirror, secret door, open wide and show me more.” The mirror revealed an old jewelry box Zelda hadn’t gone in in over a decade, shoved deep on a shelf in the closet of her old room. Lilith pointed at the mirror, “Right there, love.”</p><p>Zelda grinned, crouched down to press a kiss on the Queen of Hell’s cheek and whisper in her ear, “What would I do without you?” </p><p>Lilith kissed her lamia’s sleeping head and grinned back, “Perish, my love. You’d simply perish.”</p>
<h3></h3><p>That evening the pair lit candles around the world map Ambrose had left for them and placed Evanora’s lipstick in the middle of the map with the cap off. Then they held hands over the map, closed their eyes and chanted, “Ei locate inveniet eam, ei locate inveniet eam. Ei locate inveniet eam, ei locate inveniet eam.” As they chanted, the lipstick moved across the map, drove its blood red tip into the paper and circled a location multiple times before clattering back on its side.</p><p>The witches opened their eyes and without meaning to, read the name of the city simultaneously; “Paris.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen while you read - </p><p>1930-1940's Paris: https://youtu.be/bUKC5RAjUdg </p><p>AND/OR </p><p>Instrumental Paris: https://youtu.be/UKRY63Buv6A</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter 11: Paris</h3><p>“Do I really need to stay here tonight?” Sabrina whined. </p><p>The witches, demon baby, and now-mortal had landed in Paris three days prior, wandered around in a jet lagged haze for two days and had just come back to their apartment in Hotel Villa d’Estree from a tour at Sorbonne University. Zelda breezed past her niece with a heavy sigh and sharp eye roll, pulling open the double doors in Sabrina’s bedroom leading out onto a beautiful balcony. Motioning to the view below, on the left was the Louvre Museum, the Seine flowed in front of the hotel, and to the right the spires of Notre Dame Cathedral could be seen. </p><p>“I would hardly say you’re without anything to do, Sabrina. The streets are full of life, so different from our sleepy Greendale, enjoy your time watching them...and your cousin.” Zelda turned back to face the room.</p><p>Sabrina’s jaw dropped, “I have to stay here AND I have to babysit?!”</p><p>“Yes.” Zelda’s tone was firm and full of finality. Sabrina’s mouth opened and closed like a beached fish gasping for air, the angle of Zelda’s raised eyebrow and her crossed arms signaled there was no point in arguing. </p><p>Sabrina sighed and picked up Deianeira, “Well, it’s just you and me then.”</p><p>Zelda nodded her approval and snapped her fingers, her trousers and blouse traded in for a beautiful black velvet coat, buttoned at the neck with a sweet keyhole peek-a-boo detail revealing the lace of a corset beneath it coupled with near-shoulder length leather gloves and a wide brimmed felt hat. Lilith joined her at the door in a beautiful black suit, a red silk Hermes scarf pulled up over her hair, giving her a very Parisian look. Threading her arm through her Queen’s, Zelda guided them out of the room and into the night, eager to experience Paris as if for the first time through Lilith’s eyes.</p><p>Walking along the cobblestones as the daylight gave way to the magical glow of twilight, Zelda’s first stop on her tour of the Latin Quarter, was Notre Dame Cathedral. Lilith hesitated at the steps to the cathedral and raised a brow quizzically, rolling her eyes Zelda pulled Lilith into the church and sat her down at the pew closest to the exit. Lilith grimaced to be surrounded by the Christian god who was the Being she understood to have vilified her so effectively but Zelda squeezed her hand and pointed to the awe-inspiring stained glass windows lasting from the 12th century until now. As the choir began to sing hymns in Latin, one of Lilith’s old tongues, she lost herself in the shimmering and broken rainbow of light that the setting sun cast through the windows. A kaleidoscope of colours rained down on her, blessing her with the beauty of what humanity is capable of, and she felt moved.</p><p>“Maybe they are worth keeping around after all?” Zelda muttered, meaning the humans and referring to Danu’s desires to rid the Earth of them. “If only for the beauty they can create.”</p><p>“It’s entirely possible witches or some other being created those windows, my love.” Lilith was careful with her words, knowing that Zelda would be considering Sabrina’s mortality and if Danu called upon them soon after Lucifer’s demise to join forces against mortals, Sabrina would be included in that group.</p><p>The pair walked along the Seine in silence, taking in the buskers as they packed up their portraits, caricatures, flowers, knicknacks, musical instruments, and coffee carts. Releasing Lilith’s hand, Zelda jogged over to a flower cart and spoke rapidly in perfect french, buying a single black rose before the seller walked away from his post. As Lilith caught up to her, Zelda shyly held out the rose with a grin then snuggled into Lilith’s embrace as the demoness accepted it. Pulling her consort close, Lilith felt a tug that led to an ache deep within the cavity of her chest, a reminder that love could be painful; a pain she welcomed with open arms.</p><p>“Won’t the museum be closed by the time we arrive, love?” Lilith was mesmerized by the glittering diamonds of fading light dancing off of the river as the final light faded away and the night air cooled around them.</p><p>“Yes. It will be.” Zelda grinned mischievously.</p><p>Raising her brows, Lilith chuckled softly and simply drank it all in. There were so many firsts in this one moment it overwhelmed her and she stopped their saunter, turning wrapping her arms around Zelda and taking another moment just to be still, her eyes following the flow of the water, and enjoy that she felt like she would imagine anyone else, witch, mortal, or otherwise, would feel in this situation- in awe of her surroundings and gratefully in love. </p><p>“My first trip to Paris was as a child. My father brought me to Notre Dame to witness Henry VI of England, only ten years old at the time, become crowned the King of France. Only a young child myself, I was in awe that someone so young could be given such a lofty title. I think it was there my ambition was born. If that ten year old boy could become King - of two countries no less, as he was also the King of England at the time - I believed I could become anything I wanted.” Zelda snuggled into Lilith’s embrace and allowed herself to be swept away to another time. “I remember the brilliance of those windows, their grandeur, and how the light became a dance on the pews at the whim of the sun. It touched me in a way nothing ever has and I wanted to share that with you.”</p><p>Lilith gripped the brim of Zelda’s hat and surprised her with a deep kiss. “I would love to hear more about your life and experience the world through your eyes. Mine have always been focused on one thing - I look forward to being introduced to the world as you’ve known it.” The pair linked arms and continued their walk towards the Louvre Museum. </p><p>“This way…” Zelda grinned, took Lilith around to a narrow passage and knocked on a security door. </p><p>The door opened to reveal a middle aged man in a tweed suit and horn rimmed glasses and Zelda rushed through it, embracing him in a warm hug, “Arjun! What a wonder to see you after all these years.” She pulled away with a grin, pulling her hand out at knee height. “The last time I saw you, you were this high! How are you?”</p><p>“Zelda Spellman, what a joy. I’m as well as you’d expect. Please, come in.” Arjun held the door for Lilith and locked it behind them, leading them to Zelda’s favourite piece in the entire museum. </p><p>“Arjun, this is my beloved, Lilith.” It was the first time she was introducing Lilith to anyone and she felt both shy and fiercely proud. “I met Arjun’s grandfather when I was studying French here over….well several decades ago. It’s a struggle to remember timelines. We kept in touch until he died and then Arjun here decided he would enjoy an American witch penpal and we’ve written to each other on and off ever since.” </p><p>Lilith raised a brow as Zelda so easily outed herself and as if she read her lover’s mind, Zelda replied; “Reynash told very fantastical stories about me to Arjun as bedtime stories, if I remember correctly they all involved magical beasts, horrifying demons, and me conquering every challenge. In the end, even if I had vehemently denied being a witch, I don’t think Arjun would have believed me.” Zelda laughed joyfully.</p><p>“Yes, that is quite true.” Arjun smiled. “My grandfather was very fond of you.”</p><p>“And I of him.” They fell silent as they maneuvered around the corridors of the dark museum until they came to an alcove set at the junction of a staircase, stairs leading up to it and away from it on either side. At the junction, on top of a pile of marble shaped like the bow of a ship, was a stunning statue of a woman in silk, with wings, and missing her arms and head.</p><p>“Victoire de Samothrace.” Arjun and Zelda said at once.</p><p>Lilith took in the Hellenistic sculpture, the way the carved fabric seemed to fall as easily as actual silk, billowing as if she were running, her feet planted one in front of the other - in flight. The sculpture was closer to Lilith’s true age than most things, having been created around the 2nd century B.C., and she felt it. As she looked upon it from the base of the stairs, she could smell the deep earthy scent of that era before time would take the Earth away and replace it with man made mistakes. But it was the wings that called to her, a vague hint of Lucifer but on the body of a woman, she could almost see herself in their painstakingly detailed feathers; the strength of them inspired her. The trio began to walk up the stairs and Lilith gasped as the base of the statue came into view; at least a hundred candles glowed around a blanket holding cheese, charcuterie, and wine. </p><p>Arjun smiled, excusing himself, “Please enjoy. You know how to find me when you’d like to leave and I hope we can have lunch to catch up properly before you leave Paris.” As Arjun walked up the stairs and out of view, Zelda pulled Lilith down onto the blankets.</p>
<h3></h3><p>An hour later, the candles had grown dim and their meal had been ravaged. Wine drunk and stuffed full, the witches lounged on their backs, looking up at the Winged Nike and enjoyed the comfort of being blissfully alone. </p><p>Zelda broke the silence; “I chose the status of Victoire de Samothrace because, even though I first saw her long before you touched my life, she is the epitome of Woman to me. As First Woman, she honours you.” </p><p>“You spoil me, Zelda.” Lilith’s words carried a somberness that didn’t quite suit the mood. </p><p>Zelda rose up on her elbow and looked down at her demoness, reaching out to brush a strand of hair away from her gorgeous blue eyes, “No darling, I’m not. This is what love looks like.”</p><p>Leaning down, Zelda kissed Lilith passionately then rose to her feet and reached down to offer a hand to her Queen. As if on cue, Arjun appeared to escort them out, through different corridors and through a secret tunnel underground. Lilith didn’t bother asking questions about how Arjun had known they were ready, it was clear Zelda’s relationship with the man and his grandfather was not just special but also magical. As they moved through the tunnels, the soft spoken man gave them some history about the building; the crypt where they currently were was part of the Louvre Palace, which houses the museum and which was built as a fortress by Philip II in the 12th century to protect the city from English soldiers coming from Normandy. It was during the French Revolution that the palace became a public museum.</p><p>“Last fun fact as we bid adieu; the Louvre is involved in controversies that surround cultural property seized under Napoleon I, as well as those taken by the Nazis during World War II.” Arjun’s eyes sparkled with excitement, “But you’ll have to join me for lunch to find out more about that!”</p><p>With a grin Zelda kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand, “Such a pleasure seeing you, my dear. We’ll be in touch! Thank you for this evening, truly.”</p><p>“My absolute pleasure, Madame Spellman.” With a wink Arjun opened a part in the wall that didn’t appear to be a doorway and let them out into a Parisian alley, pointing down the street. “The Eiffel Tower is just there. Bonne soiree!” </p><p>Exiting the alley, the witches could see the monument towering over them and began to walk towards it. The city was fully blanketed in night, stars barely visible beyond the bright glow of the street lamps. Stepping onto the fresh green grass, the pair crossed the large expanse of the Champs de Mars, the tower stretching up towards the sky as they grew closer. Paying admission, Zelda grinned and grabbed Lilith’s hand as she headed towards the elevator, pulling her towards the stairs.</p><p>“Zelda.” Lilith admonished. “There are seven hundred and four stairs to the second level!”</p><p>“I see you did your homework.” With a smile Zelda began to ascend, deliberately swaying her ass back and forth as her gloves hands gripped the metal railing, pulling herself upwards. Lilith growled and hurried to follow her up, smacking her on the ass as she passed her with a chuckle.</p><p>On the first floor, the witches circled the tower, standing on the glass floor near the restaurant and gazing 187 feet down to the ground below them. Feeling dizzy, Zelda reached out and grabbed Lilith’s forearm to steady herself. Moving onwards, the pair marveled at the inner workings of the 133-year-old tower, being made privy to them by avoiding the elevator and taking the stairs. On the second level, the crowds were thick, making the witches uncomfortable after the solitude of their previous location and with the staircase closed, they hurried into the elevator towards the summit.</p><p>Zelda Spellman had one final surprise fit for a Queen. Picking up two glasses of champagne from Bar a Champagne, Zelda handed one to Lilith and curled a finger for the demoness to follow her. Moving away from the sparser crowds, Zelda revealed a key that unlocked the door to Gustav Eiffel’s secret apartment, opening the door to a warm room covered in patterned wallpaper and filled with elegant wooden furnishings. Locking the door behind them, she smiled and pulled Lilith through the small apartment, up a few stairs, and into an observatory at the highest peak, 276m above the ground.</p><p>“How did you -” Lilith motioned to the key in Zelda’s palm.</p><p>“Gustav Eiffel gave me my own key. I came to Paris with Hilda to Paris’ World Fair in 1889; the tower was one of the main attractions of the fair and I met Gustav at the opening. We had a...brief but torrid affair...and he had a key made for me. He said I was welcome to use it any time I was in Paris. It was a grand and romantic gesture, very French, but he had no idea that I would still be alive this many years later - having used this key much more often than he had originally intended.” Zelda chuckled softly, taking a sip of her champagne.</p><p>Lilith raised a brow at the story, hiding the momentary flicker of emotion in the bubbles of her champagne as she took a sip; “Oh? How many others have you charmed in this room?” </p><p>With no electricity, the room was lit only by the glow of the city lights, causing a shadowed dance in Zelda’s emerald eyes as she turned them on Lilith coyly, “Oh my darling, you are the only one to have come here with me. I am such a solitary creature. I would use this apartment to get away from all of my responsibilities. I could come here, look down at the thousands of people, as tiny as ants, milling around ever so busily, and I could lose myself for a moment in time.” Zelda paused, turning to look out the window down onto the Champs de Mars covered in picnic blankets and lovers. “It’s been a long life. Not as long as yours, granted, but long and...tedious at times. This apartment has been the one place in the entire world where I could shed Zelda Spellman and just be...flesh and bones, nothing more and nothing less.”</p><p>Lilith opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by the brilliance of the tower as the eleventh hour hit and it lit up the darkness with chaotic sparkling lights. Gasping softly, she moved to wrap her arms around Zelda and watch the lights from within the belly of the tower, feeling as if she were alight as the hundreds of people on their picnic blankets pointed to the tower in awe. Grabbing Zelda’s champagne flute, Lilith found a surface to place them and turned the redhead in her arms, burying everything she wanted to say in the sanctuary of the redhead’s mouth.</p><p>As the kiss deepened, Zelda pulled off her hat and abandoned it on the floor, yanking off her gloves to free her fingers, pulling the scarf from Lilith’s hair, and sinking her hands into the thick mane. Their bodies moved through the room, Lilith shoving the High Priestess against a nearby table, a telescope crashing to the floor as Zelda was tossed onto the surface. Lilith’s hungry hands tore at the buttons of her lover’s coat, her mouth falling the swell of the witch’s breasts within her tight corset. Zelda threw back her head and released a guttural moan, her desperate hands guiding Lilith lower. </p><p>Grabbing Zelda’s legs behind the knee, Lilith yanked her to the edge of the table and thrust her hand up her skirt, tearing at the stockings impeding her entrance into her, then sinking within and driving upwards in one swift motion. Zelda gripped Lilith’s hips with her legs and ground down, undulating and bucking, abandoning Lilith’s hair to slam her palms on the table behind her to gain leverage. The chaos of the glittering lights seemed to build within her until Zelda could no longer hold their frantic shimmering and they exploded behind her eyes, leaving stars in her vision, her breath coming in gasps as the tower once again went dark.</p>
<h3></h3><p>Rounding the corner to their hotel, Lilith and Zelda were shocked to see half a dozen Gendarmerie nationale blocking off the entrance inside. An ambulance opened its doors to welcome a stretcher covered with a white sheet, a body clearly beneath it. Zelda’s heart began to race as they hurried to the front of the hotel where police officers stopped them. In perfect French, Zelda explained that they were guests at the hotel and that their niece and baby daughter were inside.</p><p>“Auntie?!” A shrill voice reached Zelda’s ears and she spun around. Sabrina’s tear streaked face looked up at her from the bumper of a police van where she sat with an officer standing beside her taking notes, her arms lightly bouncing a blanket-bound Deianeira who was oddly calm considering all the noise and commotion. </p><p>Hurrying to Sabrina, Zelda crouched down and smoothed Sabrina’s hair comfortingly. As Lilith caught up, Sabrina offered her the baby; “I….I didn’t know….she just….I couldn’t...oh Auntie!” Sabrina burst into tears as the officer raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Sabrina, what happened?!” Zelda’s voice cracked with concern and she twisted to look up at Lilith, “Is the baby all right?”</p><p>Lilith peeled back the blanket, checking for any obvious injuries, “She seems fine. She’s quite happy in fact.” Deianeira’s cyan eyes bore into LIlith’s, glittering with something that made her mother uncomfortable. She cooed and wiggled within Lilith’s grasp as if she were trying to snuggle in.</p><p>“I...I didn’t want to feed Deianeira...from...well you know.” Sabrina gasped in between words but had  the wherewithal to avoid discussing the lamia’s blood-sucking tendencies in front of the Parisian officer. She closed her eyes and thought the words instead, willing her aunt to hear them. <em>I didn’t want to feed her from...me. So I called room service and asked them to bring some warm milk for her bottle. When he got there….I asked him to hold her while I went to the bathroom quickly. I wasn’t gone for more than two minutes but when I came back...she….she had latched onto his wrist! I couldn’t get her off. I tried everything.</em> Sabrina raised her arms to show deep gashes where the tiny demoness’ claws had sliced through her skin. <em>She bled him dry, Auntie! When she finally let go, he was dead. Sabrina buried her head in her hands and sobbed, her shoulders shaking.</em></p><p>Lilith’s bond with Sabrina allowed her to be privy to the conversation and she looked down at her daughter, realizing that this was the first male she’d feasted from, whispering in awe; “Man destroyer.” Her eyes flickering to meet Zelda’s gravely. </p><p>“I will have to take her down to the station. As her guardians, you will have to accompany her while she makes her statement.” The officer motioned for the four of them to get into the back of the police van, they complied and he shut the doors with finality. </p><p>As the van drove away from the chaos of the hotel, Zelda held Sabrina and rested her chin on the girl’s head, her eyes naturally falling to the rearview mirror. As she watched, the male police officer’s features began to twitch and soften, the round flesh of his cheeks pulling in to reveal sharp cheekbones; his forehead began to shimmer and his hairline stretched further forward, thickening into dark, lucious chin-length waves. With a sharp gasp, Zelda found herself staring into Evanora Guillard’s piercing green eyes.     
</p>
<h3>To Be Continued...</h3>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To experience Lilith and Zelda's date fully, go through these:</p><p>Victoire de Samothrace: http://musee.louvre.fr/oal/victoiredesamothrace/victoiredesamothrace_acc_en.html</p><p>Louvre Tours: https://www.louvre.fr/en/visites-en-ligne</p><p>Virtual tour of Eiffel Tower: https://youtu.be/HNApxhvK1Hg</p><p>The Secret Apartment in the Tower: https://youtu.be/ag6vWZIUhb8</p><p>Light Show - Every Hour on the Hour: https://youtu.be/6OGqmRO0QUQ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for being so patient. I didn't want to rush this story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter 12: En Route to Rome</h3><p>“Evanora!” Zelda gasped and felt her heart tug as that familiar smile melted across the French shapeshifter’s face.</p><p>“Bonsoir Zelda.” Her soft accented voice, a reminder of all those years ago, transporting the High Priestess back in time to even before Sabrina was born. </p><p>“How did yo-?” Zelda just shook her head, her eyes glued to Evanora’s face even as her eyes flickered back and forth between Zelda and the road ahead of her.</p><p>“My lipstick, cherie.” Evanora smirked softly, meeting Zelda’s gaze. “I enchanted it. If you were ever to use it for magical purposes, I would know and, like a tracking device, it would tell me where you were. Imagine my surprise to find you in Paris and to come upon….such catastrophe.” </p><p>Zelda’s face blossomed a dark red, embarrassed that after all this time, this was how she was reunited with her former lover. Her pride stung at not meeting Evanora under more reasonable circumstances under her control. The last time she’d seen Evanora, the witch had been breaking her heart and leaving her to cry into her pillow at the Spellman Mortuary while she left on yet another adventure. Zelda would have preferred that this reunion had been preluded by her walking confidently into a Parisian cafe, looking sharp and irresistable. Instead, she was here with her entire family, running from the authorities. The redhead swallowed nervously and glanced at Lilith who was sitting across from her, holding a sleeping babe and watching her facial expressions intensely. Kissing Sabrina’s head softly, Zelda patted her hand and gently pushed her up to sit alone.</p><p>“Well, clearly this isn’t how I would have preferred you to meet with us.” Zelda frowned, learning that Evanora still had the upper hand after all these years unsettled her. She wasn’t sure how to gain control over the situation when her niece was likely to end up on the evening news all over France. Pulling her hat off, she rubbed her hand over her face; sensing Zelda’s discomfort, Lilith leaned forward and squeezed her knee tenderly and took over to give her consort a moment to breathe.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Evanora. I’m Lilith...and this is Deianeira, our little man destroyer.” Lilith snorted softly, dipping down to kiss the sleeping lamia’s brow.</p><p>“Lilith?” The Parisian’s brows raised, she didn’t need confirmation about the status of the dark haired witch, there was only one Lilith. Glancing at Zelda, the shapeshifter chuckled softly, noting that the redhead had certainly moved up in the world. “The First Woman and a baby, Zelda? Felicitations.”</p><p>Zelda’s expression didn’t change as she motioned to Sabrina. “And this is my niece, Edward’s daughter, Sabrina. I do need to thank you for jumping in like you did. I am assuming you aren’t taking us to the police station?”</p><p>“Non. The airport. You need to get Sabrina out of here before her face is plastered all over the Parisian news.” </p><p>Zelda nodded. “Indeed. Sabrina has plans in London actually and while there I’m sure we can sort out the media here and then we have to head to Rome and…..”</p><p>“....and we need your help.” Lilith cut in as Zelda leaned back and closed her eyes, struggling with the weight of her past and her present predicament. “Zelda and I are searching for the Spear of Longinus, we have Lucifer trapped and we intend on ending him. Once and for all.” The vicious tone rolling off of Lilith’s tongue like acid caught Evanora’s attention and her eyes met with the beautiful blues.</p><p>“What is it you need from me?” Turning into the Charles de Gaulle airport parking lot, Evanora steered the police van to the underground parking in an attempt to limit any suspicion. </p><p>“We need a shapeshifter.” Zelda replied before opening the back of the van and turning to usher Sabrina out. “I’ll get her on a plane and be right back.”</p><p>Lilith followed the two out, gave Sabrina a side hug, and kissed Zelda tenderly on the mouth. “This will all work out darling. Take your time getting Sabrina on the flight, compose yourself, and return to me.”</p><p>As the pair walked towards the doors, Lilith got into the passenger seat and properly introduced herself. Her bright blues slowly took in every inch and curve of the Parisian witch’s lithe form as she settled against the door and shifted Deianeira onto her chest more comfortably. As if it were a weapon-less standoff, Evanora Guillard also studied Lilith both as Zelda’s present partner and as the important being she was. </p><p>“Alors….you need a shapeshifter?” The French witch came back to the topic at hand, unwilling to address anything else. Nodding, Lilith explained their plan as best as she could with what little details they were able to work out. </p><p>“I truly cannot ask you to put yourself in any danger for us, nor do I know whether Lucifer’s death is something that would benefit you but I can tell you that as long as he lives, Zelda is in danger.” Lilith added quietly.</p><p>Evanora tightened her grip on the steering wheel and stared out at the asphalt in front of her, the police officer’s uniform two sizes too big on her, her eyes scanning the couples and groups of people milling around, pushing carts heavy with luggage until they moved to settle on Lilith. “I was very callous in my youth. I never meant to hurt Zelda like I did, I did love her but I loved adventure more. Of course, I will do what I can to keep her safe. Bien sur.”</p><p>Satisfied, Lilith nodded and caressed her demon baby’s head, her eyes watching for Zelda’s return. She was surprised when Evanora exited the van and walked over to a sporty black Peugeot RCZ parked a few feet away. As the Queen of Hell watched, the witch easily broke into the car, leaned down and got in the front seat just as Zelda walked up to the van. </p><p>“Where’s Evanora?” Lilith pointed in front of her and Zelda began to laugh. “Still stealing cars, I see.” </p><p>The shapeshifting witch pulled the car up alongside Zelda and motioned for them to get in, “You don’t expect us to drive to Rome in a police van, do you?” Her brow arched and Zelda noticed she’d conjured away the police officer’s uniform and was now wearing a very tight black dress with a fire-engine-red leather jacket and murder-weapon-sharp Louboutin’s. </p><p>“I didn’t expect us to drive at all actually. We are taking the train.” Zelda opened the van door and helped Lilith and the baby out. “You can take us to the train station.” She felt much better using directives and setting herself in a position of authority. “Obviously you are free to drive there if you’d like but the train is safer and much more reasonable with a baby.” </p><p>Evanora chuckled softly, pulling large Chanel sunglasses out of a purse and putting them on; “Austerlitz Station it is then, Madame. Get in….please. Before the owner of this little number gets back.”</p><p>The moment they were on the highway Evanora geared up and floored the gas. The thirty-four minute trip between the airport and the train station took them roughly fifteen and Zelda’s jaw ached from clenching her teeth as the witch weaved expertly through Paris traffic. Leaving the car in the parking lot, the witches bought tickets for the next train to Nice, near the Italian border, planning to purchase tickets for the regional train once they arrived the next morning. </p><p>“I bought us tickets for the four bed couchette so we can all occupy it with no need to interact with strangers.” Zelda deftly handed tickets out to the other witches. </p><p>“So we’re all sleeping in the same room?” Evanora pulled her sunglasses down and looked at Zelda over the top of them.</p><p>“Is that a problem?” Zelda snapped.</p><p>“Mais non. Pas pour moi. J’adore the night train.” Turning on her heel, the shapeshifter moved in the direction of the wine boutique.</p><p>“Is it going to be a problem for you, love?” Lilith asked carefully, taking her ticket from Zelda and passing her the baby who was now wide awake and reaching out, wanting to tangle her chubby fingers in Zelda’s thick crimson locks. </p><p>“No. It will not.” Zelda’s response was sharp and she frowned, chastising herself, wishing she wasn’t so affected by her ex-lover’s presence nearly two decades after the fact - but Evanora Guillard was the only woman to have denied her and Zelda wasn’t used to rejection.</p><h3></h3><p>The night train was yet another experience Lilith had never had and she was enamoured. The dull thud of the wheels as they moved along the tracks, the soothing clacking sound they made along with the lulling sway made her feel as though she were in the womb of a giant mechanical beast. The sense of freedom and independence the train allowed as it traveled along while its passengers continued to move about as if they weren’t rocking through the night at 150 miles/hr but as if they were merely suspended in space. One moment in here and the next far, far away from there. It was a magical experience bereft of any magic and it thrilled Lilith. Holding Deianeria on her lap, they both stared wide-eyed at the lights of the city blur and fade into the darkness of the countryside as they both giggled with delight. </p><p>Zelda watched her family experiencing the train and nearly forgot about the shapeshifting witch reading Voltaire and drinking embarrassingly expensive champagne. She watched the lights reflect along the sharp angles of Lilith’s face, shimmering in her dark hair, and dipping down to caress the curve of her neck. As the countryside rolled through, the monotony of the scenery became a visual lullaby encouraging Deianeira to close her eyes and sink back against her mother. Zelda got up and scooped the babe from Lilith, kissed her softly, and settled her in the top bunk, waving her hand and creating crib railings to keep her from falling out.</p><p>“May I pour you a glass?” Evanora nodded at both witches, the bottle of champagne poised over two additional flutes that had appeared on the table before her. “We should toast this reunion of sorts? N’est-ce pas?”</p><p>Zelda nodded and the champagne was poured. The witches settled below Deianeira at the table that would later be folded away to make room for the lower bunks on either side of the cabin. Lilith and Zelda snuggled across from Evanora, raising their glasses. “To...a new adventure.” Zelda’s tone held the edge of bitterness and she felt Lilith’s free hand squeeze her thigh in warning - Evanora was under no obligation to help them and Zelda would need to learn how to curb her feelings about the past in order to succeed in the present.</p><p>“A l’aventure!” The flutes clinked together and the witches sipped from them. Immediately, Zelda felt the effects and she turned her emeralds on Evanora accusingly. “Je m’excuse. I thought we could all use a little….calme. Enchanted champagne won’t kill you Zelds, just enjoy yourself.” With a soft sigh, Zelda leaned back against Lilith and took another longer sip, deciding to do just that.   </p><p>An hour later the trio was embroiled in a particularly rousing game of Belote, a French card game invented around 1920. The champagne seemed never ending, flowing freely from one bottle as if it were bottomless and the witches were feeling its magical effects. Evanora slammed four Jacks down on the table triumphantly, gaining 200 points and declaring herself the winner. She hid her smug grin in her champagne flute and batted her lashes at the couple across from her. Kicking off her heels under the table and brushing Zelda’s leg in the process accidentally. The High Priestess shifted quickly, pulling her limbs back with a glare.</p><p>“Oh relax Zelda. Je m’excuse.” Evanora’s heavy accent poured over them like a bubbly waterfall.  </p><p>“I just...I need to get out of this….dress.” Zelda stood with her back to the table and began to pull at her leather gloves, tossing them on the bunk above her at the sleeping babe’s feet with her hat, unbuttoning the velvet jacket, she shrugged out of it. Backing up to Lilith, Zelda motioned for her to loosen the corset laces. </p><p>Lilith stood slowly, her fingers whispered along the tightened waist of her consort, following the thin strips of baleen that gripped Zelda’s flesh, molding it. Drumming upwards against the taut laces, the Queen of Hell brushed Zelda’s mane aside and kissed the nape of her neck, resting her lips in the dip where neck meets shoulder as her fingers deftly untied the knot in the center of the corset. Then, as if she were plucking the strings of a beautifully bowed harp, Lilith began to pull at the strings, watching as Zelda took a deep breath and her ribs expanded thankfully. Evanora kicked her feet up on the bench beside her and leaned her back against the window, watching the other two with a glimmer of amusement in her dark eyes. She watched as Lilith unzipped the back of Zelda’s skirt and slowly pushed it past her hips and to the ground, a silk slip left behind.    </p><p>“Much better.” Zelda sighed, swooping down to pick her skirt up and add it to the pile above her. “The first thing we need to do in Rome is get some new clothes.”</p><p>“Ah well, here I was admiring the ones you already have.” Evanora grinned. Zelda paused, looking between Evanora and Lilith, flushed, quickly excusing herself to use the washroom.</p><p>“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Lilith’s deep voice broke through Evanora’s reverie and she shrugged.</p><p>“Mais oui. It is difficult to rattle the unflappable Zelda Spellman.” </p><p>“I agree, it is somewhat amusing, but I trust you will avoid repeating the same patterns of your youth where my consort is concerned.” Lilith’s palms flattened on the table and she stared down at Evanora with intensity, making her threat perfectly clear.</p><p>“Bien sur, Lilith. I am not the same person I once was. I deeply regret the harm I caused Zelda but I cannot apologize for my behaviour when it was all I’ve ever known. I don’t know what she has told you about my past but as a person who has never truly had a home, I didn’t know what to do with it when the opportunity was presented to me. I panicked and I left.” Evanora’s eyes shimmered with reflections of the past; of an orphan child running the streets of Paris, learning she could shapeshift, learning how to steal cars, running from the authorities who wanted to lock her up and from the gangs who relentlessly ripped her off. Evanora Guillard built herself up from nothing and even now, she struggled to hold on to anything. </p><p>Zelda walked in on the witches staring at each other intensely and cleared her throat to get their attention, “It’s quite late. We will be arriving in Nice in only a few hours. Let’s leave whatever this is to another time and get some sleep.” </p><p>Crawling into the bunk below Deianeira, Zelda held out her arms and motioned for Lilith to fit herself between them. As Lilith settled in her dress against a corseted Zelda, Evanora shed her leather jacket and wiggled out of her little black dress, choosing to slip beneath the crunchy white train sheets in only her lingerie which did not go unnoticed by the couple across from her. As the shapeshifter settled in, Zelda snapped her fingers and extinguished the light.</p><h3></h3><p>The night train from Nice to Rome didn’t leave until later that evening, giving the trio a day to spend at the beach and the opportunity for a sit down dinner before catching it. Their first stop was Avenue Jean Medecin, a pedestrian avenue with a tramway cutting it in half; winding in and out of shops all morning, the witches purchased new clothes for all of them. Arms heavy with bags, they stopped at a cafe to grab some chocolate filled croissants and coffee before checking into a nearby hotel to freshen up.</p><p>“You simply cannot stop in Nice and neglect la plage.” Evanora swept into the room and yanked a bathing suit out of her bag and dipped into the bathroom to change.</p><p>“It would be Deianeira’s first time on the beach…” Lilith countered as Zelda began to argue against sitting in the blazing sun all day. </p><p>Looking at the chubby lamia, Zelda clicked her tongue, muttered some words under her breath, and pulled bathing suits from a bag for all of them. A vintage leopard print two piece with a high waist and strapless top for her, a vintage black one piece with a halter top for Lilith, and an adorable red and white polkadot suit for the baby. Snapping her fingers, Zelda magically changed all three witches outfits with a grin and was tying a floor length leopard print robe around her as Evanora reentered the room in a black one piece that covered just enough of her body to maintain some decency and was kept in place with strings tied precariously together. </p><p>The Cote d’Azure was a glittering expanse of endless azure sea and it took Lilith’s breath away. Holding Deianeira close, the Queen of Hell nearly skipped through the sand to the water’s edge and knelt down to put her daughter’s wiggling toes in the waves that lapped at them. Watching her family as they giggled and enjoyed the moment, Zelda resented that she was so firmly stuck in the past. Helping Evanora lay down a blanket and set up a couple umbrellas, she sat beneath one with a heavy sigh.</p><p>“Zelda.” The shapeshifting witch reached out and pressed her palm against the High Priestess thigh. “Forgive me? S’il te plait.”</p><p>“Well it doesn’t. It doesn’t please me at all to forgive you for breaking my heart.” Zelda snapped back, taking the translation of Evanora’s ‘please’ very literally. “Why Eva? Why did you leave?” </p><p>Stretching out on the blanket, the Frenchwoman turned her gaze to Lilith and Deianeira; “Are you not happy now?”</p><p>“Of course I am. I’m extremely happy.” The icy tone in Zelda’s voice melted as she watched Lilith wade into the surf, dunking the baby’s legs further into the waves as she shrieked in delight.</p><p>“Then who cares about the past? It was nearly twenty years ago. I regret hurting you, cherie. I did love you...desperately. And it scared me. You. scared me.” Evanora reached out, grabbed Zelda’s hand and brought it to her lips for a soft kiss.</p><p>“You never showed any vulnerability. I asked you to stay and you….you just left. It felt like a dismissal of the grandest proportions. As if I were nothing.” Zelda watched as the kiss landed and she softened her hand, not pulling away.</p><p>“Non. Non cherie. That is simply not true. You were everything. I was so used to my hands being empty, I didn’t know what to do with it when you offered me the world.” Evanora looked up at Zelda through her thick lashes, holding her kiss against the redhead’s outstretched hand. </p><p>“Mmm...you certainly haven’t lost any of your charm, have you?” Zelda’s lips twitched in amusement.</p><p>“Forgive me.” Her lashes fluttered as if in supplication.</p><p>“I will consider it.” Zelda gently pulled her hand away with a sly smile and turned her attention back to the beach. Less than a moment later she was on her feet, frantically scanning the shore. </p><p>“Where are they?!” Zelda ran several feet to where the pair had just been playing in the water. “Evanora! Where are Lilith and Deianeira?!” </p><p>There was no sight of them.</p><h3>To Be Continued...</h3>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments please - feed me! I'm really curious about what you guys think about Evanora...<br/>xo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter 13: Creature Killer</h3><p>Lilith struggled with the emptiness in her arms as she sank deeper into the sea, the fear of losing Deianeira far superseding the fear of drowning, her body twisted and turned as she fought to see through the bubbles billowing from her nose and mouth. She couldn’t understand how she was sinking until she kicked hard and drove herself upwards into a solid mass which kept her from climbing any further. Reaching up, she clawed at the mass and in return, it moved away from her only to return with a powerful thrust of water that sent her cartwheeling through the ocean. Losing all sense of direction, her lungs filling with water, Lilith used the last of her energy to try a locator spell for Deianeira but with the weight of the ocean pressing in on her, she wasn’t able to focus and she felt herself losing consciousness instead.</p><p>Zelda was waist deep in the water, scanning the waves for signs of her beloved and their baby. Closing her eyes, she reached out to Lilith, desperately hoping their connection remained strong and she would be given some idea of where they were. Holding her palms flat to the sea, she felt the wicked licks against her flesh as she pressed her magic into the water, trying to mold it to her wishes but the sea would not be tamed. It gave her nothing and she opened her eyes to meet Evanora’s with a plea. Without any words, the shapeshifter dove into the waves and Zelda watched as her legs fused together and turned into a tail, driving her deeper into the frothing surf.</p><p>Evanora’s nostrils closed up and gills appeared on either side of her neck, along with her tail, her fingers became webbed, and her eyes narrowed sharply into slits that allowed her to see clearly beneath the surface of the water. Kicking her tail and scooping water away from her with her webbed hands, the shapeshifter glided quickly through the ocean’s depths. Blinking as bubbles popped in front of her face, she dove deeper and saw a dark mass moving below her. The creature appeared to be at least thirty meters in length and had deep ridges along its back, seeming to be at once a whale and a turtle. It was moving quickly and she struggled to keep up, her body unaccustomed to moving like a fish. As she watched, the creature spiralled and flicked its tail, revealing a glimpse of a body floating motionless beneath it. </p><p><em>Lilith!</em> </p><p>Keeping one eye on the sea creature, Evanora weaved between its tail and massive body towards Lilith. Feeling the pressure of the sea, the shapeshifting witch’s head began to throb as the pressure built in her ears, grimacing she powered on. Pumping her tail and sweeping her arms out like fins, worried that she was too late as she saw how limp Lilith was. The moment she collided with the Queen of Hell, she also came face to face with the creature whose eye swung over to meet hers. Using the last surge of strength she had, Evanora pushed off of its body and kicked as hard as she could with Lilith in her arms. The beast, too massive to move sharply, opened its mouth and sucked in, creating a whirlpool that licked at her fin. </p><p>
  <em>Zelda help me!</em>
</p><p>Evanora’s plea reached Zelda’s mind and she dropped to her knees, thrusting her hands into the sand beneath her, anchoring herself in the Earth even as she sought to command Water. Saying a prayer to Amphitrite, the wife of Poseidon and Goddess of the Sea, she took a deep breath, dunked her face under the water, and blew her breath out. The waves churned and rolled for her, the force of their movement drove deep into the ocean and helped to propel Evanora and Lilith to the surface. All three witches’ heads popped up from the surface at once and Zelda rushed to help the shapeshifter pull Lilith to shore as she began to change back, her body aching.</p><p>“Lilith! LILITH!” Frantic, Zelda began CPR on her lover.  </p><p>Crawling over the sand, struggling with her legs as they slowly transformed back from her mermaid tail, Evanora shoved Zelda out of the way, clamped her hand over Lilith’s mouth and closed her lips around the demoness’ nostrils. As she sucked, the gills on her neck flapped violently and her belly began to distend. After what felt like an eternity, she threw herself off of the Mother of Demons, retching aggressively, and vomited up copious amounts of sea water as Lilith began to cough.</p><p>Zelda knelt next to Lilith, turning her head to allow any extra water to flow easily from her. The demoness gasped, taking in large gulps of air with wide eyes. As the High Priestess smoothed the hair away from her face, Lilith began to focus on the present realizing that she was safely on the shore. With help, she sat up and cleared her throat, “It’s Aspidochelone!”</p><p>The witches stared at each other in horror. Aspidochelone was a fabled sea creature, old enough to have been written into multiple tales over the centuries, old enough to be forgotten as reality, and old enough to have sworn allegiance to Satan himself. Its ridges were often mistaken for an island, Aspidochelone was known for trapping sailors on its back and devouring them. The endless blackness of the sea had held Aspidochelone in its grasp for centuries with no reason for it to rise closer to the surface - no reason until now, when Satan’s own Judas stepped within its depths. </p><p>Lilith spun around and started crawling back towards the water, “I have to go back!”</p><p>Zelda grabbed Lilith’s ankle and held fast, muttering a spell that would keep her still; “You can’t. You won’t survive.”</p><p>“It has my daughter!” The keening wail that broke free from Lilith was nothing Zelda had ever heard from her. </p><p>Zelda moved to grasp Lilith’s face in her hands, the anguish written across her sharp features stabbed the High Priestess right in the heart. She shook her head, “You can’t, my love.”</p><p>“But I can.” Evanora stood behind them, naked, her bathing suit having been destroyed by the transformation. </p><p>“Aspidochelone will kill you too.” Lilith’s voice was flat and she laid down in the sand, defeated.</p><p>“What other chance do we have, cherie? I am it, non?” The Parisian witch shrugged.  </p><p>“Let’s think about this.” Zelda resumed her role as Directrix, frowning in thought. “Why would Aspidochelone, a powerful creature in its own right, pledge allegiance to Lucifer? What did Lucifer promise in return? Why would this creature make an alliance of any sort? What does it want?” </p><p>Zelda closed her eyes imagining the library at the Academy of Dark Arts, scanning the titles of the dusty books nestled there, raising her hand she summoned one to present itself - the Medieval Bestiary. Flipping through the pages, the redheaded witch scanned the text looking for any hint of what the creature might be seeking. She read about the beast showing up in medieval texts across the world, each one more terrifying than the next. </p><p>Slamming the book shut and opening her eyes, Zelda turned to the witches; “It wants peace. A world devoid of humans. Prior to humanity being placed here, Aspidochelone was the greatest being on Earth, revered by all other beings. It was King, essentially. The allegiance to Lucifer was based on a promise, much like he did to Lilith, that eventually he would rise again as King of Beasts. In capturing and threatening Lucifer, we are a threat to what Aspidochelone believes is its inevitable future - dominion.”</p><p>Lilith shook, her entire body vibrated, a deep roar began in the pit of the Earth and rose towards the sky without ever opening her mouth, and her body ignited, set aflame in Hellfire. Evanora’s eyes widened as Lilith got to her feet, flames rising several feet above her, and threw her arms out forcing the flames to shoot out across the ocean. Zelda backed away from her Queen, muttering a spell to create an invisible forcefield around her, shielding her from the prying mortal eyes, standing between her and Evanora, raising her hands in a calming gesture. “Lily…. fire is no match for water. Please...we have a solution. Evanora can present our offer to Aspidochelone - the same offer we gave Danu, the Fairy Queen. We will help eradicate humankind in return for Deianeira.”</p><p>Using the power of their combined forces, Zelda commanded the skies to darken and the clouds to rumble, wanting to entice the crowd on the beach to pack up and leave. As fat droplets of rain began to fall, she watched the mortals hurry to gather their things and desert the beach. The rain sizzled off of Lilith as she lowered her arms in defeat, looking miserable as the flames extinguished themselves and she buried her face in her hands. Evanora stepped up beside Zelda and touched her shoulder, “Vraiment? You have pledged to help the fae destroy humanity?”</p><p>Zelda turned to her with heartache in her eyes, “Yes. I realize how selfish it all sounds to sacrifice an entire population for one demon child but it’s so much more than that…”</p><p>Lilith’s voice was hollow and cold, her eyes darkened by the ashen remains of her Hellfire, “...they’ve been given everything and they’ve squandered it. They no longer deserve the gifts that were so thoughtlessly given to lesser beings.”</p><p>The High Priestess turned to her Queen at those words and felt an icy chill bathe her soul, it felt as if she were looking at Lucifer standing before her - a stark reminder that at any moment, Lilith could revert back to the ruthless demoness she was trained to be. If pushed hard enough, the Mother of Demons would devour them all. In that moment, Zelda felt her resolve crack and uncertainty over how well she truly knew the Queen of Hell began to creep in. She watched as her lover walked into the water, clasped her hands together, brought them up over her head and conjured a lightning bolt from the sky between her palms. </p><p>With an angry cry, Lilith drove the bolt into the water, her voice rising to spread out across the surface of the water, echoing within the depths of the sea; “ASPIDOCHELONE! SHOW YOURSELF!”</p><p>The water began to boil, the temperature rising until no one but Lilith could stand to touch it, the heat blazing from her eyes transferring into the water. Without thinking, Evanora reached out and grabbed Zelda’s hand, a look of terror crossing her face. Understanding how Lilith could appear to those who had no experience with her, Zelda squeezed the shapeshifter’s hand tightly. Deep in her heart though, Zelda couldn’t ignore Lilith’s comment about mortals as ‘lesser beings’ and how easily the idea of wiping them out seemed to be to her even when that included Zelda’s niece. It shook her - their relationship had been a whirlwind and so much has happened, did she truly know who Lilith was now? Did Lilith? Zelda’s head spun and though she told herself she hung onto Evanora’s hand to soothe the shapeshifter, it was - in fact - to soothe herself. </p><p>The sea monster rose from the depths with a thunderous roar, dwarfing the witches entirely. Its mouth opened to reveal thousands of dripping fangs beneath a deadly beak reminiscent of a tortoise. Lilith made to lunge at the beast and Zelda reacted, dropping Evanora’s hand and risking burning herself to run into the water after her, reaching out to stop her. “NO! It has Deianeira.”</p><p>Her daughter’s name seemed to shake Lilith back to reality and she realized Zelda’s feet were burning, she quickly scooped her out of the water and carried her back to shore. The beast writhed in the heat of the water and as they watched, the water around it began to seep a deep red; blood spreading all around it. A keening wail erupted from its mouth and it began to convulse. Lilith frowned as the moment she’d stepped onto shore, the water had stopped boiling, she set Zelda gently on the sand and turned to face the creature. Its gargantuan tail eased into the air lazily as if it were giving a friendly wave but as it began to come down, the witches realized its size would create a tsunami.</p><p>“RUN!” Evanora screamed and reached down to grab Zelda’s hand just as Lilith did. The three of them, all hand in hand, ran further up the beach seeking shelter. </p><p>“The palm tree!” Zelda cried out and the trio wrapped themselves around the tree, hands clasped they began to chant a spell of protection, an invisible force rose up around them just as the waves crashed against the shore and thrust powerfully up the beach, rushing over the sand, over the promenade, and into the streets. </p><p>As the water settled around them, eventually sinking back into the sea, the witches realized the creature had washed up onto shore, having beached itself. Evanora released their circle and walked towards it. Its breathing was laboured, the keening wail more of a whimper now, blood seeping out onto the sand staining it with viscous red. She reached out and touched Aspidochelone’s head with the reverence a being as old and powerful as it deserved, her eyes filling with tears. Yet another pawn in Lucifer’s sick game. As it shuddered, it’s mouth fell open and soft cries were heard from within. The shapeshifter tenderly entered the dying creature’s mouth, journeying deeper into its dark throat, towards its belly. Blinking, Evanora’s eyes became a vibrant green and widened with slitted irises, an easy feline transformation making it easier to see in the dark. </p><p>Lilith and Zelda rushed to the mouth of the beast just as Evanora walked out of it, carrying a blood soaked demon child in her arms. Deianeira’s little fists held tight to a large organ, her sharp teeth gnawing on it, the tendons bursting in her mouth, blood spilling from her lips as she wiggled happily. Horrified, Zelda reached out and tried to pull the mass of muscle from Deianeira but the babe snarled and slashed viciously, cutting the redhead’s forearm deeply. Stepping back, her hand on her wound, Zelda turned worried eyes to her lover.</p><p>Lilith reached out and took the babe from the shapeshifter, in shock; “She’s eating its heart.”</p>
<h3>To Be Continued....</h3>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More about Aspidochelone: </p><p>https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aspidochelone</p><p>https://www.ancient-origins.net/myths-legends/aspidochelone-giant-sea-monster-ancient-world-and-allegorical-beast-005210</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Rome: Part I</h3><p>Zelda Spellman stabbed her bucatini violently and twisted it around her fork until she had a healthy bite which she scooped into her mouth, wiping at the tomato sauce and grated pecorino Romano with a thick linen napkin . Shifting on her chair, switching her fork for her wine glass, the High Priestess looked past her lunch date to the Trevi Fountain; originally started in 1732 by Nicola Salvi, it took thirty years and another architect to finish. The witch had thrown many coins in the Fontana di Trevi over the centuries and she always enjoyed people watching from the outdoor patio of Il Chianti Osteria Toscana. When Lilith had fallen asleep putting Deianeira down for a nap, Zelda had suggested to Evanora that they should go for lunch. In truth, she needed some space from her beloved and their daughter to clear her head.</p><p>“A quoi vous pensez?” Evanora asked quietly, her eyes falling on Zelda’s furrowed brow and her brows arched at the aggressive way the redhead was spearing her pasta. The night train from Nice to Rome had been uneventful. The witches and babe had been too exhausted to even discuss what they had just witnessed; instead, they each took a bunk and slept from the moment they left the station until they arrived in Italy.  </p><p>“I…” Zelda’s voice wavered and she paused, took a sip of wine and then one more, before she tried again. “I think we have a bigger problem than Lucifer on our hands.” It came out as a whisper and her eyes filled with tears as she dropped her chin and pressed her napkin to her mouth.</p><p>Evanora reached across the table and took Zelda’s free hand, “You mean Deianeira.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement.</p><p>Zelda nodded, pulling her hand back and pushing her plate away from her, grabbing the wine bottle she filled her glass to a nearly undignified level and took a gulp from it; “Many years ago, I threw a lira in that fountain and I wished for a child of my own.” Her hand shook slightly as she lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, blinking back her tears. “I just never imagined...this.” </p><p>“I never wanted children. I always worried that they would turn into a demon-vampire-witch intent on killing men and devouring monsters. It hardly seemed worth it.” Zelda’s head snapped up to see Evanora grinning teasingly into her wine glass. The redhead opened her mouth to chide the shapeshifter for making light of their situation but the wine had gone straight to her head and she burst into laughter instead, the stress lifting somewhat. </p><p>“Oh dear...what a mess.” Chuckling softly, Zelda finished her glass and motioned to the waiter in his crisp white shirt, black trousers, and shined shoes. “Il conto per favore.”</p><p>“Do you want to go back to the hotel?” Evanora asked, finishing her wine quickly.</p><p>“Not just yet. I have one more place I’d like to visit but I’d like to go alone, if you don’t mind.” Zelda paid the bill and stood.</p><p>“Of course not, I will go for a walk and meet you back at the hotel later, it’s been a few years since I’ve visited Rome.” She leaned forward and pressed her cheek to Zelda’s, kissing the air, then repeating the motion on the other side.</p><p>Zelda paused for a moment, her eyes meeting Evanora’s in all seriousness. “Thank you. Without hesitation, you risked your life to save my family. You have more than redeemed yourself in my eyes and my heart.” The High Priestess cupped the shapeshifter’s face and lightly pressed her lips to the Parisienne’s in gratitude. </p><p>Evanora blushed slightly and nodded in response, smiling softly as she turned and walked away in the opposite direction. Zelda watched her walk away with a soft sigh, satisfied that their relationship had turned into a friendship she could count on, pondering briefly what could have been if the French witch would just have stayed all those years ago. Then she turned on her heel and moved towards Vicus Caprarius - the City of Water. </p><p>Crossing the street, Zelda ducked into Harry’s Bar Trevi Hotel and wound her way through the corridors, passed the elevators, and knocked on a door with a gold plated sign that read “Harry Russo”. The voice within invited her inside and she closed the door behind her, watching as a dashing, dark haired gentleman with sparkling amber eyes pushed away from his desk in surprise at the sight of her, standing and rushing to her side; “Ammazza! Zelda Spellman!” He bounced from left to right cheek with two kisses and gripped her hands tightly, “Mamma Mia! I certainly never expected such a bellissimo surprise today!”</p><p>“Harry, it’s such a pleasure to see you again. How long has it been? Sixty years perhaps?” Zelda squeezed his hands as he gently pulled her over to a pair of chairs near the window and they sat.</p><p>“At least, si! And you do not look a moment older than the last time I saw you. To what do I owe this pleasure, bella?” Zelda admired Harry’s style, always in a tailored Italian suit, the fabric pulling taut against his muscles, his bright red tie a nice contrast against the crisp white of his shirt.</p><p>Zelda allowed her eyes to follow the charming curve of the warlock’s thick mane of wild hair. Her memories of him vivid and passionate enough for her to feel a blush creeping up her neck and kissing at her cheeks. Shifting in her seat, feeling her thighs rub together, she swallowed hard and idly brushed her hair away from her face; “I’m sorry to say this isn’t a typical visit, Harry. I need an hour of undisturbed access to Vicus Caprarius. I know it is usually closed to the public on Mondays so I assumed it wouldn’t be too large of an ask.”</p><p>“Ah mi amore, I would give you the moon if only you would take it.” The warmth in his eyes and the way his mouth curved upwards tempted her to take him up on that offer, if only for a moment but she knew she couldn’t escape her problems by losing herself in another. </p><p>Zelda let out a dramatic sigh and her eyes sparkled, “Oh if only I had married you when you’d asked, hmm?”   </p><p>“Por favore Zelda, don’t break my heart again. I couldn’t take it.” Harry placed his hand on his chest as he stood and reached down to help her up.</p><p>Placing her hand in his and watching him bring it to his lips for a kiss, the redheaded witch smiled and caressed his cheek softly, his five o’clock shadow rough against her palm; “You always were such a darling man. I’ve missed you all these years. I trust you’ve been well.”</p><p>“Ovviamente, bella. I am always well, as you know.” He winked and offered his arm, walking Zelda out of his office and down the hallway towards the basement. “How long are you in Roma?” </p><p>“Not long, I’m afraid. I am here looking for something and if I find it, I need to return home immediately, if not, there is another place it may be.” Zelda stumbled over the cobblestones in the damp basement of the hotel and leaned into the masculine strength as Harry steadied her. </p><p>“That’s very….vague.” Harry chuckled softly.</p><p>Zelda’s voice lowered, “It’s probably best that you know as little as possible.”</p><p>Harry stopped short and turned Zelda to face him, worry crossing his features. “Are you in danger?”</p><p>“Not….at this moment, no.” Zelda raised a finger and pressed it against his lips as he opened them to protest and demand more information. “There’s nothing you can do Harry. I appreciate the concern but I can handle it.”</p><p>Harry bowed his head, fished in his pocket for a skeleton key and handed it to her, “Of course, as you always have.” He motioned to the door a few paces away. “I’ll wait for you in my office. Please take your time.”</p>
<h3></h3><p>Vicus Caprarius - The City of Water was part of an intricate maze of ancient remains, an underground route that extended beneath the Trevi quarter. Said to have been created in the first century as an ancient Roman apartment, it was then renovated to a domus (upper class housing) in the fourth century and wasn’t discovered until 1990. Zelda’s fingers skated across the brick nearly as old as Earth itself as she moved through the narrow passageways towards the heart of the archeological wonder.</p><p>The Aqua Virgo, one of the eleven aqueducts of ancient Rome, still discharged some of its water into the pools of Vicus Caprarius, all while carrying water to the Trevi Fountain. As the witch moved deeper into its belly, she began to walk over and through small puddles of water until she was standing at the center of a larger pool. Kneeling down on a large stone, the High Priestess held her hands over the water and murmured; “Come to me so that I may see. Come to me so that I may see. Come to me so that I may see. By the power of three, so mote it be!”</p><p>The water shimmered and trembled; as it settled Hilda’s face came into view; “Zelds? What’s wrong?!”</p><p>“Oh Hildy. I need your advice.” Zelda explained all of the events that had occurred up until that moment, watching as her sister’s face became grave and then shocked to learn of Deianeira’s powers. “I’m frightened Hilda. I don’t know what to do.” </p><p>“What is Lilith saying about all of this?”</p><p>Zelda closed her eyes and shuddered a sigh, “That’s the problem, sister. She’s <em>proud</em>.” When she opened her eyes again, they shone with tears. “Did I make a mistake?”</p><p>Hilda sucked her breath in deeply and clucked her tongue, “Of course you didn’t. If anyone can handle this, it’s you Zelds. Wait….where are you?”</p><p>“Vicus Caprarius.” Zelda smiled through her sniffles. “Do you remember when Papa brought us here to play in secret?” Hilda nodded with a grin. “And then years later, Harry Russo proposed to me in this very spot?” </p><p>“Oooo you tore him a new one Zelds.” Hilda’s eyes grew large as she pursed her lips.</p><p>“I did, didn’t I?” Thinking about the past cheered Zelda up and was the reminder she needed to feel confident once more in her ability to “handle this”, as Hilda put it. </p><p>“ZELDS! The soil there is nearly as old as Lilith herself. Take some to her! It will be like bringing her back to herself, long before she met Lucifer. She will be able to draw on the memory of who that person was, shedding the person Lucifer forced her to become.” Hilda clapped her hands excitedly, nodding enthusiastically. </p><p>“Hildy, you genius!” Hilda beamed at her sister’s praise. “Thank you sister. How are you and Ambrose?”</p><p>“Oh we’re fine, same old same old here. Keeping the Academy on track. I heard from Penelope that Sabrina’s loving London...I’m both happy for her and sad for us.” Hilda sighed softly.</p><p>“Yes. She’s on a flight home in a couple of days. I’m sure we owe Dr. Black some therapy or, at very least, a large sum of money.” Zelda snorted softly and rolled her eyes. “I have to go Hildy. Thank you. Take care!” </p><p>Hild waved and Zelda swept her hand through the reflection, severing the connection. Stepping into the water, she crouched down and fished through the water to the grainy soil beneath, gathering a handful. Her free hand rummaged through her purse and pulled out her sunglasses; opening the case, she dumped the glasses back in her purse and filled the case with soil. Rinsing her hand in the water, she said a blessing and gave thanks to the ancestors who brought her to this place. </p><p>As she walked back, through the brick archways and tight corners, her leather shoes and stockings soaked through, she thought about what she’d said to Hilda. It had just come out without thought - <em> did I make a mistake?</em> - she surprised herself. Never before had she ever doubted any decision she’d made but this time...she teetered on a precipice of doubt. Once again she worried about her intentions in marrying Lilith; her love was pure, no question, but did she love who Lilith truly was or who Zelda wanted her to be? Did she say yes to Lilith’s passionate proposal because she had been swept up in the intensity of the moment? She’d gone from single to partnered and coparenting in the span of a few months without ever taking a moment to consider who she was saying yes to.</p><p>Deep in thought, she almost ran into Harry Russo as he exited his office. “Ah, I was just about to go for a cigarette.” He took in her sopping wet feet with a soft chuckle. “I trust you found what you needed?”</p><p>“I hope so.” Zelda handed him the key and leaned up to kiss his cheek softly. “Grazie mille Harry.”</p><p>“May I walk you back to your hotel, Signora?” The dashing warlock offered his arm again and, grateful, Zelda took it.</p>
<h3></h3><p>Lilith awoke to a sharp pain on her shoulder and discovered Deianeira had rolled over in her sleep and decided to clamp down on the nearest piece of flesh, drawing blood as she sucked viciously. Frowning, the Mother of Demons shoved her finger in the babe’s mouth and forced her teeth apart, “No Deianeira. You cannot just feed whenever you want and however you want.” As the babe began to cry, Lilith sat up and pulled the lamia into her lap.</p><p>“You need to trust that we will give you everything you need, little one.” Kissing the demon child’s head, Lilith cradled her in her arms and offered the underside of her breast to Deianeira who immediately sank her teeth in and began to feed. Petting her daughter, Lilith leaned back in the silence of the hotel room and reflected on the last few months; a whirlwind adventure culminating in a union she truly felt she could not live without.</p><p>“Of course, your mother would be just fine on her own, wouldn’t she?” Lilith murmured down to the feeding babe. “I am the Queen of Hell, after all. The First Woman...the first witch….and yet, somehow I am so much better for being loved by Zelda Spellman. When I close my eyes, I am plagued by the torment of Hell even as I ache to rule it. If Hell is the representation of evil, surely its ruler is the pinnacle of moral turpitude...can Zelda live with that?”</p><p>She looked down at her daughter, the man destroyer, the creature killer and was overwhelmed with the possibilities of what she could become. Stronger as a babe than Lilith ever has been, Deianeira posed a very real threat. And deep within her dark heart, that thrilled Lilith. “Could it be? That one day you will rule not just Hell but the Earth and the Heavens above it?” </p><p>The baby tore herself away from Lilith’s breast, taking a piece of skin with her, making her mother wince in pain. “Careful child! What will you feed on if you devour every person who offers their flesh?” </p><p>Lilith chuckled softly, running a finger over her wound and watching it heal; “We will have to temper your more vicious….proclivities. If only to mask that they are present at all and ensure you do not become a target for the witch hunters and religious fanatics the moment you are old enough to walk.”     </p><p>Seeing a note on the bedside table, Lilith read that Zelda had gone to lunch with Evanora; “A shapeshifter...she’s quite the witch. We will keep her close, won’t we darling? I foresee her being of great use to us in the future as well.” </p><p>Enjoying the alone time with her daughter, Lilith took time to dress her rather than conjure her clothes. Pulling a set of black tights with tiny stars on them onto Deianeira’s body, Lilith frowned, the tights which had stretched down to the baby’s ankles a week ago, now barely covered her knees. Leaning back, Lilith studied her daughter; “You have grown.” Pulling a larger sweater out of the suitcase, Lilith put it on and her eyes grew wide to see the 6 months size fitting her barely 3 month old baby perfectly. Deianeira had grown three inches overnight.</p><p>“Well, I see then….” Sudden and vicious flashbacks of Deianeira’s exponential growth within her womb forced Lilith to sit down hard on the bed; the memory of her body stretching and tearing, blood vessels bursting, organs failing, as she bled internally. Gasping, Lilith left her daughter on the bed and paced the room, rubbing her hand across her forehead and taking deep breaths like Dr. Black had taught her, trying to keep the panic at bay. “I need some air.”</p><p>Rushing through the lobby of the hotel, Lilith almost didn’t see Zelda on the arm of Harry Russo but the baby hissed low, alerting her mother of the male intruder. Looking up, Lilith watched as the pair pushed open the doors and came inside; tapping Deianeira on the nose, she hushed her for the hiss and moved towards them, the sight of her consort immediately calming the Dawn of Doom. </p><p>“Lily!” Zelda often used Lilith’s pet name in front of strangers to avoid the “First Woman” realization and the typical aftermath of their reaction. The redhead smiled widely, genuinely pleased to see her beloved and their babe.</p><p>“Hello darling, I was just about to take a walk…” Lilith eyed the handsome man on Zelda’s arm warily. </p><p>“Lily, this is Harry Russo. A very dear old friend. He’s….one of us.” She winked at Harry and he smiled broadly. Lilith immediately hated how brilliant his smile was and how familiar he seemed to be with Zelda, her nostrils flared slightly as she nodded to him, Deianeira vibrating against her.  </p><p>“Harry, this is my partner and our daughter.” Zelda leaned forward and kissed the sharp-toothed demoness on her soft peach-fuzz head. </p><p>The Italian warlock smiled in pleasant surprise to discover his former almost-fiance had wed and was raising a child; “Fantastico! What a pleasure to meet you both!” Harry reached out to stroke Deianeira’s cheek, his sleeve lifting to bare lightly purple veins, throbbing with life force, and just as he touched her, she bared her fangs and sank them into his wrist. </p><p>“Deianeira! STOP!” Zelda gasped and tried to interject by prying at the demoness’ tiny mouth but the baby clawed at her and she pulled back with several slices along her arm.</p><p>Lilith watched calmly as the baby began to drain the warlock, feeling herself almost outside of her body, her eyes flitting between the look of horror on her consort’s face and the pained expression on the Italian’s. “LILITH! DO. SOMETHING.” </p><p>“What do you want me to do, Zelda?” Lilith hissed viciously, still riding the high of her near panic attack and struggling to maintain any sort of emotional regulation. “I can’t pry her off of him any more than you can, no magic can help us, and you….YOU….brought this man here. To meet the man destroyer. Clearly, you had other plans for him.” </p><p>Stunned by Lilith’s words, watching as they registered with Harry and doubt clouded his fine features, Zelda took a step back. Just as she opened her mouth to respond, Harry Russo fell to the floor, dragging Deianeira and Lilith down with him. The commotion drew the attention of some nearby hotel guests and eyes began to turn their way; Zelda didn’t have time to cast a spell over the group before the mortals began to scream.</p>
<h3>To Be Continued...</h3>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More info on Vicus Caprarius: </p><p>https://www.hotelharrysbartrevi.com/en/the-city-of-water-archaeological-site/ </p><p>https://www.atlasobscura.com/places/vicus-caprarius</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Rome: Part II</h3><p>Desperate, Zelda grabbed Harry’s wrist and Lilith’s hand, “Nunc dissipati peribunt!” The group disappeared, leaving behind chaos in the lobby, and reappeared in their room. The force of the bi-location spell severed Deianeira’s connection with Harry and Lilith quickly backed away from him, taking the baby with her and locking themselves into the bathroom.</p><p>Kneeling over Harry, Zelda was surprised to see water spots staining his shirt and realized she was crying; “Damnit. Damnit!” She held her hands over his wrist and heart, “Rivers must flow that blood may not. Blood be bound, and blood be clot!” Grimacing, she looked at his face, its grey pallor a clear indication that he had lost too much blood but the large gash in his wrist stopped bleeding. “If we can get you to a hospital, we can get you a blood transfusion Harry. Just hang on…”</p><p>Zelda went to stand but Harry’s hand on her knee stilled her; weak, he swallowed hard before speaking, “Is it true, Zelda? Did you bring me here for….this?”</p><p>Closing her eyes, tears spilling freely from them, feeling so helpless as she shook her head. Overwhelmed by how challenging demon-parenthood was and the depth of what that meant for her present and her future. As she knelt over Harry, she was flooded with memories; the first summer after she and Hilda had graduated from the Academy, they chose to travel across Europe. It was meant to be a grand adventure and a way to strengthen their relationship as sisters and witches. Their parents set up obligatory checkpoints with specific witches and warlocks to ensure that the girls remained on track and to teach them different skills. </p><p>Zelda first met Harry Russo during a herbology lesson at his mother’s kitchen table when he breezed in looking for a snack. All dark curls and brooding eyes, Zelda was instantly intrigued. Hilda was far more interested than Zelda and after a couple of hours, she asked to be excused and went looking for the young man. There began a passionate whirlwind of a romance that lasted the entire summer and culminated in Harry surprising Zelda with a premature marriage proposal in the bowels of Vicus Caprarius in hopes of keeping her in Italy. </p><p>“I was livid that you felt it was appropriate to propose to me after such a short time together and at our age.” Zelda smoothed Harry’s tie out and brushed a curl out of his handsome face, pinched with pain as his organs began to slow and fail with the lack of blood in his body. “I may not have said yes, Harry, but I never ever intended to harm you.” Leaning down, she kissed his cheek softly, his shuddered breath warm against her face as he took his last breath and she whispered, “I’m so sorry Harry.” </p><p>Evanora Guillard walked into the room to see Zelda kneeling over the body of a dead man, sobbing, and Lilith walking out of the bathroom carrying a happily cooing baby demoness. “Fils de pute! Another one?!”</p><p>Lilith looked a bit like a scolded teen who was caught sneaking back into her bedroom early in the morning, she didn’t know how to fix this; uncomfortable and scowling, she laid Deianeira on the bed and placed her hands on her hips. “She’s growing twice as fast as a human baby, clearly she needs nourishment.” As if that explanation would more than pardon the lamia’s actions. </p><p>“You can’t possibly be fine with all of this.” Zelda’s voice was low and hissed through gritted teeth as she stood and faced her Queen, swiping at the tears on her cheeks, her eyes blazed with anger.</p><p>Lilith faltered, it was the first time she’d seen Zelda’s fury directed at her; “Of course I’m not fine with all of this but what does one less man on Earth matter? We have more important things to worry about.” </p><p>A pack of cigarettes flew violently across the room, nearly smacking Lilith in the face, and landed in Zelda’s hand. Angrily, she pulled one free, shoved it in her mouth and lit it, trying to soothe her stress with nicotine. “Ah...may I suggest that we focus on finding the spear and getting all of you home to sort out whatever is going on with this bebe?” Evanora’s voice cut through the tension and seemed to distract the witches from their standoff.</p><p>“I went to Vatican City this afternoon, pretending to be a tourist, and I have a plan.” Moving between the witches, Evanora spread a map of St. Peter’s Basilica on the bed and motioned to the cooling body of Harry Russo. “What are we going to do with him? If we have another body connected to us, we’ll have all of Interpol looking for us.”</p><p>Zelda looked miserable, unable to look at Harry’s body, she began to pace the room. Lilith shrugged, her suggestion strong but somewhat under her breath as she glanced sideways at her consort; “I can get rid of him.” Evanora arched a brow and Lilith shrugged again, stating a fact with a nonchalance that belied her demon nature. “I eat men.”</p><p>“Oh for Heaven sake! I’m going for a walk!” Zelda snatched up her hat to hide that her eyes were filling with tears again, threw her coat around her shoulders, and stalked out of the room. </p><p>Lilith looked down at Harry, then back at Evanora; “You’re not going to want to be here for this... and Zelda could probably use a friend.” </p><p>Evanora bowed her head in understanding and excused herself, trotting to catch up to Zelda. Lilith followed, locking the door behind them, and turning to the room. She was stunned to see Deianeira’s dark eyes trained intensely on her, watching Lilith move to the body of the man and as she watched, her daughter turned over on the bed and raised herself up on her belly to watch. Lilith shuddered; she couldn’t deny that there were moments when she was disturbed by the baby’s behaviour, the intensity of her stare, the purity of her joy whenever she drew blood. Lilith stood in the center of the room and held Deianeira’s gaze, wondering if the wickedness she felt encapsulated the babe was due to her DNA or Lucifer’s. She’d been told, throughout the many millennia on this Earth and under it, that she was evil personified. It had been so long since the Beginning, she struggled to remember her original motivation. Was she created to be evil or was she groomed to be? </p><p>“Well, regardless, the meal won’t go to waste, now will it, little bat?” Lilith descended upon the body of Harry Russo, her features changing from Mary Wardwell’s beautiful face to the green demoness, who’s jaw unhinged to begin her feeding. The baby only blinked to see her mother’s horrifying transformation and squealed joyfully as she watched the carnage unfold. Bits of flesh were tossed onto the bed for the babe to devour and bones were scattered across the floor. When they were both finished, mother and daughter beamed at each other, satiated.</p><p>Wrapping the bones and clothes into the bed sheets, Lilith dialed down to room service and asked for a change of sheets to be delivered to the room as her daughter had made a mess that needed to be cleaned. Hanging up, she pointed at Deianeira; “You’ve had more than your share my girl. If it happens to be a man who comes to dress the bed, you will see to it that you leave him be.” Deianeira burped in reply and Lilith wiped her mouth on a napkin.</p><p>The knock on the door pulled Lilith out of a reverie. Opening the door, she didn’t even look twice before grabbing the housekeeper by the collar and dragging them into the room. Slamming the door, she slammed the individual up against it and muttered a quick spell; the man, as it turns out, fell to the ground, snoring soundly. Pulling his body into the room, Lilith wagged a finger at Deianeira in warning, then opened the door and pulled the cleaning cart inside. Tossing the new sheets on the bed, she hauled the bones and clothes into the cart.</p><p>“I need to throw this down the chute. Can you keep your hands to yourself for a few minutes?” Deianeira giggled and Lilith shoved her against the pillows on the bed, ensuring she wouldn’t fall off and that she was as far away from the sleeping man as possible. Spinning a quick invisibility spell around her like a cloak, Lilith left the room and rushed towards where she’d seen the laundry chute. Struggling with the awkwardness of shoving bones down a square chute, Lilith was grunting when Zelda and Evanora stepped out of the elevator and ran into her, extinguishing the invisibility spell. </p><p>“Where’s Deianeira?!” Zelda’s eyes grew large. </p><p>“She’s in the room. I’ve only been gone a moment. Help me.” All three witches shoved and muttered and hissed spells under their breath and finally, the bones eased down the chute. </p><p>Jogging quickly back to the room, Zelda thrust open the door and found Deianeira exactly where Lilith had placed her. The sigh of relief that exited Lilith’s body was deafening. “See? She’s fine. She can control herself.”</p><p>Zelda’s eyes fell onto the sleeping man on the floor and she spun around, “You left her with a MAN?!”</p><p>“Yes, but she’d just eaten and I was fairly confident she was full. There was no cause for concern.” Lilith tilted her head at Zelda.</p><p>“That’s quite the gamble to take, don’t you think!?” Zelda’s nostrils flared, her chest heaving with her fury, still struggling with Harry’s death. </p><p>Evanora looked from one witch to the other, shaking her head; “Ladies. Please. Clearly you have things to discuss but may I suggest you swallow it for now? We have more pressing matters to attend to, n’est-ce pas?”</p><p>Zelda took a deep breath and snapped her fingers, the housekeeper awoke and she barked at him, “Get up!” Confused, he quickly got to his feet, blinking as the redhead grabbed his arm and escorted him out to his cart. “Thank you, that will be all.” Reaching into her purse, she handed him a large bill and shoved him out the door, slamming it shut behind him before spinning around and lifting her chin, “Fine. Let’s get on with it then.”</p><p>“To add just one more thing about the matter at hand?” Lilith looked a bit unsure of how to handle angry Zelda, the fury mimicking how Lucifer used to treat her, but she cut in anyway. “We’ve learned quite a bit about our little bat today. First, transporting her will sever any physical connection she has to a victim; second, she’s growing exponentially; and third, as long as she’s satiated, she is not a threat.” </p><p>“And we paid quite a price for this information.” Zelda was tight lipped, turning her attention to the map Evanora had laid out earlier, she wasn’t ready to forgive or forget just yet. “What did you find out, Eva?”</p><p>“You told me that Ambrose said the spear is beneath the dome of St. Peter’s Basilica, correct?” Evanora pointed to the stunning dome and then where the map indicated the altar was directly beneath. “Well, beneath the dome is the papal altar which is covered by a baldacchino; directly below the altar lies the ancient tomb of St. Peter himself. I would steal a car and bet all of that money that the spear is snuggled up in the tomb with him.” </p><p>“St. Peter’s is full of tourists all the time, too many for the three of us to deal with. How will we get into the tomb?” Lilith asked.</p><p>Evanora’s eyes shone with excitement and her response came out breathlessly, “There is a set of stairs! The marble altar is a facade - all we have to do is slide the lid to either side and the staircase will be revealed!” The shapeshifting witch was nearly vibrating with her discovery.</p><p>Zelda’s eyes narrowed, “How in Heaven did you discover that?”</p><p>Evanora’s smile was sly, “Oh I may have….encouraged….a Priest to tell me some secrets during confession this morning.” </p><p>Lilith snorted softly, amused, as Zelda rolled her eyes. “Very well. I suppose we must do whatever it takes.” </p><p>The shapeshifter ignored Zelda’s remark and carried on, “I will be able to go in this evening just a little before they close to the public so that I can see who is on night duty, put them to sleep, and assume their form. Then I should be able to rid the cathedral of anyone else working security and let you both in.” </p><p>“That sounds as good a plan as any.” Zelda murmured and Lilith nodded her agreement.</p>
<h3></h3><p>With all of the guards subdued, Evanora took her human-meat-suit to a side door into the cathedral and let Lilith, Zelda, and Deianeira in, then shuddered violently as she shifted back into her natural form. Lilith raised a brow, “I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to watching you do that.” </p><p>Evanora grinned and winked in the effortlessly sassy way of a Frenchwoman then led them through the vast basilica, their shoes echoing softly against the intricately designed terrazzo floors. Above the Confession, the papal altar rose on seven steps, where only the Pope can celebrate Mass, facing the people and looking toward the east as in the old Christian churches. It was installed and consecrated in 1594 by Clement VIII using a large block of marble coming from the Forum of Nerva, including the altar of Callisto II which was consecrated in 1123. </p><p>The altar was surmounted by the majestic bronze baldacchino, Gian Lorenzo Bernini's first work in the basilica, which took nine years to make and finished in 1633. It stood on four pedestals of marble on which in the papal escutcheons a sequence showing motherhood was carved, liberally scattered with the heraldic bees of the Barberini to whose family Pope Urban VIII belonged, he who had commissioned Bernini to create the canopy in 1624. Zelda paused, enchanted by all of the intricate details carved into the metal, and barely registered as Lilith thrust Deianeira into her arms as her eyes followed upwards to a Michelangelo masterpiece, the dome.</p><p>“Help me, witch.” Lilith addressed Evanora, keen to find the Spear of Longinus. The witches removed the six candles and one golden cross from atop the marble altar and began to work at finding the seam to the lid.</p><p>Watching the pair struggle, Zelda moved gracefully over to the altar, held her hand over it and murmured quietly; the baby squealed as the heavy sound of marble rubbing against itself reverberated in the space. The lid of the altar slid to the right and the witches pushed it as far as they could without it falling off. Evanora offered to hold it while Lilith went into the darkness below, conjuring Hellfire into the palm of her hand for guidance.</p><p>Zelda reached out and grabbed Lilith’s shoulder, stilling her on the first step, emeralds meeting blues as the redhead ached with how much love she felt for the demoness, even when she questioned her; “Do you want me to come with you my love?” </p><p>Lilith smiled softly and caressed Zelda’s cheek, booping Deianeira on the nose, “No darling, you watch our girl and be my back-up if needed. I’ll be fine.” And then she began the long descent into the bowels of Rome’s underbelly. According to tradition, St. Peter, born Simon, was one of Jesus’ twelve disciples and a fisherman from Galilee as well as part of the leadership that created the Christian Church. He was martyred during the reign of Roman Emperor Nero following the Great Fire of Rome and was buried on the Mons Vaticanus across the Via Cornelia, a road which was now covered by the Basilica and St. Peter’s Square. </p><p>When she came across the tomb, Lilith was surprised to see a simple wooden coffin laid to rest in a large room with vaulted ceilings and a skylight that allowed the sun to bless the casket though that in itself was a miracle considering how far down she’d walked. The lid of the coffin was fairly easy to remove. Expecting a pile of dusty, ancient bones, Lilith gasped and took a step back to see the saint complete, as if he had just fallen asleep. Her eyes searched the coffin and did not find anything within it, so she began to look around the relics in the room. </p><p>“Lilith.” The demoness spun around, both hands raised with Hellfire crackling from her palms. St. Peter was standing in front of her in a simple robe with his hands outstretched, a key resting on each palm. “Upon my flesh is the key to the Kingdom of Heaven in the right, absolution, and on my left is a key to the Kingdom of Hell, excommunication. You are once again being given a choice that was offered to you in the Garden of Eden, dear Lilith.”</p><p>The First Woman frowned, looking from one key to the next, “I don’t understand. I didn’t come here looking for a key, I came to find the Spear of Longinus.”</p><p>St. Peter shook his head, “I am a gatekeeper, not a warrior, there is no spear here I’m afraid. But again I will offer you a key, which do you choose - Heaven or Hell?” </p><p>The glow from the saint was enough light and Lilith extinguished her Hellfire, reflecting on his words, she looked from one key to the next - it felt like destiny. “Heaven or Hell? I must choose?”</p><p>“You must choose - absolution or excommunication. Or you can continue to walk the path of torment and confusion, living without yourself, as you have been. The choice has always been yours, Lilith.” St. Peter’s words were kindly uttered, full of compassion and grace, but Lilith felt nothing but emptiness and betrayal.</p><p>Through gritted teeth, fury rising in her and reflecting as flames within her eyes, she reached forward and snatched the key to the right; “The choice was never mine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are deeply appreciated - I would LOVE to hear what you think is going to happen next!</p><p>And just for fun, check out the links below.</p><p>Virtual tour of St. Peter’s Basilica:<br/>https://www.vatican.va/various/basiliche/san_pietro/vr_tour/index-en.html</p><p>The altar specifically: https://www.vatican.va/various/basiliche/san_pietro/vr_tour/Media/VR/St_Peter_Altar/index.html</p><p>The baldachinno:<br/>http://stpetersbasilica.info/Altars/PapalAltar/PapalAltar.htm</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lilith’s dress - thanks to KatyaTrixie for this: </p><p>https://www.instagram.com/p/CIdMKSggFbN/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link</p><p>https://www.metmuseum.org/exhibitions/listings/2018/heavenly-bodies/art-and-fashion-images</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter 16: Paradise Found</h3><p>Heaven looked like nothing. No pearly gates, no clouds, no angels in shimmering gold heralding her arrival; just endless white and with no contrasting colour, Lilith wasn’t even sure if what she was experiencing was white. Nirvana was subjective and because Lilith had only ever assumed her happiness lay in Hell, there was nothing to project as her ultimate ascension in Heaven. Confused, she was grounded by the weight of the key in her hand; a glimpse down at it revealed that she clothed in an opulent gown. It was then she knew she was surrounded by white because the muted colours on the hand embroidered grey silk were incredibly vibrant, nearly blinding. Lilith began to process what adorned the full skirt and she grabbed it with both hands, pulling it closer to examine it. </p><p>Leaves outlined full sleeves that snaked down to her wrists, the bodice, and fell in a line between her breasts, to settle into the branches of an apple tree, under which a man and woman stood surrounded by a buck, doe, and their fawns, light pink flowers scattered along the hem. The intricate details wrapped around her entire body, leaves and flowers falling down a train that fluttered behind her with a peacock walking along the hemline. </p><p>Lilith ran her finger against the faces of the man and woman, feeling the threads against her skin, and her eyes narrowed as she whispered, “Adam and Eve.”   </p><p>“You are our prequel, our caveat…” The voice in her mind felt like an explosion and Lilith stumbled back, the dress tumbling free as her palms flew up to press against her temples and her eyes screwed shut. “...the ezer k’negdo, Adam’s fitting helper. You have been so lost, little lamb.” </p><p>Lilith’s mind struggled to grasp the echoing hollow of the voice within and its muscle throbbed with the challenge, her heart thudding simultaneously, and she felt herself sink to the ground in an effort to find her bearing. Her lungs ached with the effort it took to bring in enough air to propel language from her, her face twisted in a grimace as she cried out her response; “If I truly was the ezer k’negdo, Adam would never have tried to overpower me!” In Hebrew, <em>ezer k’negdo</em> translated to “helpmate equivalent to him”, implying there was no need for Lilith to be subordinate to Adam, rather she was meant to be his equal. Unlike Eve, who was created from Adam’s rib, Lilith was created alongside Adam from dust and Earth. </p><p>Lilith took a deep breath, shuddering against the rage that blanketed her in endless fury, fighting against the roar in her mind and stood tall. Opening her eyes, ablaze with Hellfire, she held her palms out in front of her and conjured fire into them as her voice rose to drown out the din of her Creator’s; “I am no lost lamb. I have been persecuted, oppressed, and tyrannized. I was given freedom and punished for exercising it. I have been used as a scapegoat. I have been vilified. I have been weaponized. There has been no other path for the lamb than to become a lion.”   </p><p>The voice in her head echoed, seeming to come from all directions and multiple beings, “We created you in our image, Lilith, to us you are perfect. You are loved.”</p><p>Lilith welcomed the familiar warmth of her anger in this realm where she was struggling for a foothold. Her rage bubbled from within and gave her something to focus on but without a target, she could only stand within the fury and feel its flames licking against her skin. The heat melted away the human flesh-suit, the facade Lilith had been projecting all this time, leaving behind the gruesome truth of what she was; her skin stretched thin across protruding bones, thin lips parted to give way to a jagged mouthful of sharp teeth, her nose a mere hole in the center of her face, and eyes that saw nothing because they were faces themselves. </p><p>“Is this what you created? Is this what perfection looks like?” Lilith screamed, the flames punctuating each word as they lashed out into the nothingness. “Is this what you claim to love?” </p><p>Lilith had not been created as a demon but the ugliness of her constant denigration and revilement shaped her into the monster she’d become. The journey to discover her -Self- had culminated in this moment of confrontation between herself and her Creator and still she was being patronized - placed in a dress that exalted Adam and Eve with no hint of her. With a Heaven-shattering roar, Lilith gave in to her self-loathing and threw the Hellfire down at her feet, watching as the silken hem curled up quickly against the heat then lit on fire. Flames travelled swiftly along the carefully embroidered image, setting Adam and then Eve on fire before licking up the branches of the apple tree, hopping from leaf to leaf and reaching out towards Lilith’s face. The demoness’ howling screams echoed into eternity as she burned alive.</p>
<h3></h3><p>“There are times when I feel untethered. As if I’m unraveling with every step I take into this future I’ve built for myself.” Zelda bounced Deianeira on her shoulder, hesitating to meet Evanora’s intense gaze. “It’s hard to be sure of yourself when the consequences of every decision you’ve made are so utterly unexpected. And yet, I find myself unable to do anything other than love her, even as it threatens to destroy everything...one... I care about.” </p><p>Before Evanora could respond, the witches were startled by a rumbling beneath them. Without hesitation, Zelda thrust the babe into Evanora’s hands and climbed into the altar; “Please, take her back to the hotel, she’s safer there.”</p><p>The shapeshifter hesitated, “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes. Go, please. I can transport myself and Lilith if needed.” Zelda rushed down into the depths of the cathedral, following the narrow pathway to the tomb of St. Peter. The lid was firmly replaced on the coffin, the rumbling had stopped, and Lilith was nowhere to be seen. </p><p>Gripping the crease with the intention of pulling the lid off, Zelda was instead transported into the mind of her beloved. Seeing through Lilith’s eyes, she was horrified to realize she was on fire; looking down at the grey silk quickly melting and falling away, the flames burning the green flesh beneath. <em>No no no no….</em> Zelda tried to exert some control over the body she inhabited but to no avail, she couldn’t move the limbs as they twisted in agony. Desperate, she tried to reach out with her mind.</p><p>
  <em>LILITH. Stop this!</em>
</p><p>Hearing Zelda’s voice in her mind, Lilith fell to her knees and a keening wail escaped her; <em>What use is it if all I can become is what others have deemed fit for me? Who am I then but a pawn in a game that is not of my own making!</em></p><p>Zelda was sobbing with the realization that as unpredictable as her life now was, it was nothing without Lilith in it; <em>Lily, please. Don’t leave me.</em></p><p>Silence followed as Zelda was tossed from Lilith’s mind and she sank down against the tomb, violent sobs racking her body, then with all the rage within her Zelda’s hand rose and the lid of the coffin flew off. Standing, Zelda leaned down to stare at St. Peter’s composed body and growled; “Wake up.”</p><p>When she didn’t receive a response, Zelda hauled back and slapped the saint across his face as hard as she could; “WAKE UP!” </p><p>Feeling immediately ashamed when the impulsive mortal-like behaviour yielded nothing but a jiggle as the body settled back into its place, Zelda spat on the ground and mixed it with dirt. Drawing a circle around the coffin, she traced ancient sigils and started to chant. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her sunglasses case and opened it to reveal the primeval soil she collected from Vicus Caprarius. Placing a hand on St. Peter’s chest, the gatekeeper to Heaven, and holding a handful of dirt in the other, Zelda’s voice echoed through the chamber; “Three in one, this path begun. From dust and Earth you created life, come now and end all of this strife. I seek you before me now, and should you come I shall but bow. From dust and Earth you created life, come now and end all of this strife.”</p><p>St. Peter’s eyes opened, all white with no pupils, and his mouth fell open; a voice that sounded like multiple voices came from him even though his mouth did not move; “Zelda Phiona Spellman. You have called us here. Explain yourself.” </p><p>As promised, in the face of Creation, Zelda dropped to her knees but her eyes were ablaze with passion for her cause; “You’ve done this. You gave birth to Lilith and then left her to be neglected, abused, and twisted into an effigy of evil. You have the power to make this right!”</p><p>“Ah Zelda. Are you as naive as that?” The corpse of St. Peter seemed to almost smile. “What is evil? What is goodness? These are concepts created by men. We never imposed guidelines or restrictions on how humanity or any other being needed to categorize themselves. Frankly, we’re a bit stunned that we have been used to intimidate entire populations of people. The trajectory of our foundation on Earth was nothing we could have predicted and it is without our influence. We are mere observers.”</p><p>Gritting her teeth, Zelda got to her feet; “So you refuse to take any responsibility for humanity?”</p><p>“You were given free will. Would you prefer we took that away?” The voices lowered coldly and the saint’s eyes flashed black. “Make no mistake, Zelda. Witches have played into this manmade dichotomy with your exaltation of Lucifer. You raised him up and gave him a throne. You supported the concept of Hell against Heaven and centered yourselves as us vs. them where humans are concerned. No one is without fault but we are not without mercy. That myth, at least, is true.”  </p><p>Zelda was quiet and bowed her head, tears streaming down her face, “Save her. Please.” </p><p>The voices calmed and came nearly in a whisper, as if talking amongst themselves; “It is unfortunate how Lilith’s course has played out. She doesn’t seem to know she is the most powerful being currently on Earth. Will we allow our finest creation to perish over the foolish and harmful behaviour of mankind?” </p><p>The High Priestess found herself sinking to her knees again, begging, as her tears mingled with the dust in her hand as it seeped out over the sigils. There was a deep breath taken from within the coffin and Zelda looked up but St. Peter hadn't moved, the voices directing themselves to her once more; “For too long we’ve watched competition over cooperation, war over peace, dissent over acceptance. We did not intend for humans to position themselves above all other species we have created and it has led to an ugliness we cannot abide by. So, we demand an exchange - Lilith’s life for a promise. You will lead a revolution, not of death and destruction but of unity and understanding. Rid the Earth of those who will not stand with you but do so mindfully as sometimes all it takes is a conversation to move a soul.”</p><p>Zelda frowned, trying to process what was being asked of her, “Finally, reconsider the concept of good versus evil. These are concepts that have been created to maintain divisiveness, to control entire populations with fear and intimidation, and with intent to harm. Consider instead that there is a balance that needs to be maintained and within that balance light is always present alongside darkness. One cannot exist without the other, they are valid and valuable, and they are equally important for what they offer to all of Creation.”</p><p>Nodding, Zelda looked towards the corpse as if she were addressing him, “What of Lucifer?”</p><p>The body seemed to sigh, “A lost soul, our angel, as long as he is on Earth he will wreak havoc, he has become surprisingly powerful in his own right. We are not confident you can trust him.”</p><p>“So he must die.” Zelda sought confirmation but the voices offered nothing. “All right, yes. I will do my best.”</p><p>The corpse moaned, like the sound bodies made as they settled into their death, and Zelda watched as St. Peter’s mouth closed and his eyes shut. Then Lilith appeared, landing in her lap, a charred naked body covered in bits of silk and embroidery thread, dark hair covering her face. Zelda cradled her beloved and tenderly pulled strands of hair away from her face, gasping sharply to find a melted green mass where her face used to be. Before she could process what she was seeing, a Phoenix flew out of nothing and into the circle, it’s massive wings aflame as they wrapped around Lilith, pulling her from Zelda.</p><p>The words that were spoken seemed to come from the mythological creature before her but Zelda knew it was another facet of the Creator; “Lilith, our finest Creation, from this moment on no mortal man shall remember your existence. No book shall bear your name. Grotesque statues that have been wrongfully sculpted will perish overnight. Your predetermined history shall be erased and all that will be known of the Garden of Eden is that Adam and Eve lived there. You will be free. Free to choose your own path, free from prejudice and discrimination, free to live. No longer in hiding, no longer fighting, no longer afraid. Rise, Lilith, from the ashes of your pain, and be reborn!”</p><p>As Zelda watched, wide-eyed, the wings of the Phoenix fluttered back to settle at its side, revealing a smooth and preserved body that slowly got to its feet and turned to face the redheaded witch. Mary Wardwell’s flesh suit was gone, the green demoness evaporated, and in their place was Lilith as she had originally been; waist-length chestnut locks, a smooth youthful face, full rosey lips, and dark brown eyes. Crouching down, she ran her hand over the soil Zelda had spilled on the ground with a tender smile crossing her lips as she met Zelda’s shocked gaze, </p><p>“You’re always there...saving me.”</p>
<h3>To Be Continued....</h3>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Re-imagining God and the thoughtful and intentional solution to Lilith's predicament took a lot of brain power guys. I'd love to know what you think about it! Comments are greatly appreciated if you enjoyed what I came up with here. Thank you! xo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lot happens in this chapter - sorry in advance - it feels like an actual episode of CAOS with how much I shoved into this but honestly, I didn't want to drag out the inevitable any longer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter 17: Paradise Lost</h3><p>The flames of the Phoenix reflected in Zelda’s wide eyes as she stared at Lilith’s original form; they flickered as the beak of the beast opened and the voices spoke for the last time, “Do not call upon us again, witches. Your fate and fortune are your own to claim, we shall have no part in this Earthly game. Remember our exchange as promises were made and know, while there is no timeline on their execution, we will show no mercy to those who betray us. Now go with our blessings for you are no longer cursed by men.” The winged creature rose to the tip of the vaulted ceiling as Zelda and Lilith followed it with their eyes and then it disappeared, raining grey ash down on them. </p><p>With a satisfied smile, Lilith turned back to Zelda and was surprised to see her getting to her feet, angrily wiping tears from her face, streaking it dirty with ashes. “Zelda...I-”</p><p>The High Priestess cut her off, shaking her head bitterly, “How much more am I supposed to take, Lilith? Honestly, when does this end? When does loving you become easy?!” She choked back a sob. Zelda shook her head, closing her eyes, “I can’t keep watching you die, Lily. I can’t take it.”</p><p>Lilith hurried to the redheaded witch, grabbed her hands, and forced Zelda to look at her. Zelda pulled her hands away and grabbed her face instead, studying the smooth curve of full cheeks, looking for those sharp cheekbones, emerald eyes searching the witch’s dark browns, the lack of blue in those eyes felt like the sky had fallen and Zelda’s heart ached at the stranger her love had become. As infuriating as they were, she welcomed the tears that welled in her eyes because they blurred the stranger before her, yet another obstacle she would have to overcome in the endless trauma that had become her existence.  </p><p>The dark haired witch tenderly wiped Zelda’s cheeks free of tears, “I’m still me, Zelds. In fact, I’m the truest version of myself that I’ve ever been.”</p><p>Zelda pulled away and stepped back, “You’re free now Lilith. You can be whoever you want, do whatever you want, go wherever you want….” The witch trailed off, the insinuation hanging heavily over their heads as she swallowed thickly, turning away from Lilith.</p><p>Lilith felt her guts roll at the thought of losing Zelda, her mind clear of all her suffering, she knew she could live any number of realities. Catching a glimpse of herself in the reflection of St. Peter’s coffin, it was a reflection she barely recognized anymore; cupping her hands in front of her face, she blew into them and guided that breath against her face and up and over her head, pulling it down her auburn locks. </p><p>Zelda’s gasp encouraged Lilith to open her brilliant blue eyes and smile, pointing upwards towards Heaven, “Well, they did say I’m the most powerful being on Earth, didn’t they?” She grabbed Zelda’s hand and pulled her close, ”I think that means, among many things, that I can choose to look the way my love remembers me best. Because you, Zelda Spellman, are the only place I want to be, the only thing I want to do, and my life is infinitely better being a person worthy of you first and foremost.”</p><p>Reaching up to trace the lines of Mary Wardwell’s face once again, the sharp cheekbones, the hollow of her cheeks, her straight nose, dark brows above the brilliant blues, and the witch’s hands sank into those thick locks as she sighed; “Are you sure, Lily? I can get used to your...other….face.”</p><p>“But I can’t get used to the way you look at it so yes, I’m sure.” Lilith smiled softly and leaned in to kiss her beloved. The kiss deepened as the witches clung to each other desperately, their love wrapping tight around them like the ribbon of a binding spell. When they pulled back from each other they both had tears shining on their cheeks. </p><p>“Where is Deianeira?” Lilith wiped Zelda’s cheeks tenderly and then her own.</p><p>“She’s with Eva, I told her to go back to the hotel and wait for us. I suppose we have to go on to Vienna now?” Still holding onto Lilith’s waist, their hips pressed close, Zelda glanced at St. Peter’s coffin with a sigh. </p><p>Lilith gently extracted herself from Zelda and stood with her hands pressed together in front of her, bowing her head with her eyes closed, giving the impression she was praying, she murmured ancient Hebrew and within seconds, a spear appeared between her two hands. Zelda gasped sharply and Lilith’s eyes opened as she grinned. </p><p>“It appears we will not have to travel to Vienna after all.” The spear’s handle was made from twisted bronze metals traveling upwards to end in two sharp prongs, the tips darkened with Christ’s blood from when it was driven into his side.</p><p>Zelda laughed, “Getting through airport security should be a breeze.”</p>
<h3></h3><p>“Mon dieu.” Evanora sat on the edge of the hotel bed, holding a hand to her mouth after hearing what had occurred beneath St. Peter’s Basilica, her dark eyes wide as she looked from Lilith to Zelda then down at the spear laying beside her on the bed. “Une révolution?"</p><p>“Yes. Will you join us?” Zelda’s emeralds pleaded with Evanora, urging her to say yes.</p><p>“Mais oui, absolument! Of course I will join you, what else would you have me do?” </p><p>Lilith’s eyes narrowed and her response cut through the air, “Not die.” </p><p>Zelda’s blood ran cold as she realized her lover would take her Creator’s request to rid the Earth of any who refused to join them seriously. She watched Evanora’s brow raise and then shake off the comment and she hurried to distract them both. “Sabrina flew safely home to Hilda a few days ago but I will be in contact with Penny and ask about the British coven, as well as Allegra Circe, a primary school peer, to ask about Ireland. I will also reach out to Arjun back in Paris to see about the warlocks there. Do you have any ties here, Eva? Harry was my only Italian connection.” Zelda’s eyes swung briefly to Lilith. </p><p>“Unfortunately I do not. As you know, I am very solitary and certainly do not belong to any coven. I do, however, have connections with more...err...underground personalities if you think that would help?” Evanora shrugged.</p><p>“If you mean thieves, then yes. As long as they align with our ultimate purpose of unity, we will take them and their...unique skills.” Lilith’s grin was almost nefarious as it curved her mouth. </p><p>Zelda nodded, smiling down at Deianeira as she began to wake up from her nap and moving to scoop her up, gratefully kissing her sweet demon face; “We were told to reconsider the concepts of “good and evil” and, instead, strive for a balance between the two. This existence needs both to thrive, as both have unique qualities to offer.”</p><p>“That makes sense to me. I have always been labeled as “bad” but I have never intended to cause harm, I was just trying to survive.” Evanora sighed softly, reaching out to tickle the babe’s feet as she wiggled in Zelda’s arms. “I will return to Paris and see who I can find to join us. Will you go home?”</p><p>Zelda offered Deianeira her thumb pad to feed from and met Lilith’s gaze, “We have to deal with Lucifer before we go home.” </p><p>Lilith took a deep breath, nostrils flaring, and let it out slowly as she slid a finger along the sharp prong of the spear and watched blood bead along the cut the followed. Sticking her in her mouth, she turned to the window and looked down at the people walking along the cobblestone streets. With her freedom rightfully given, she felt somewhat detached from her past with Lucifer. She would be happy to walk away and leave him to rot but he wasn’t the Fae’s responsibility and if he were to be released from their crystal cage, he would exact his revenge on her and everyone she loved. He had to be dealt with.  </p><p>“No.” The dark haired former-demoness turned back to the room and held Zelda’s gaze, “No, I have to deal with Lucifer.” Walking up to her consort, she wrapped her arms around the redhead and the redheaded babe, gazing deeply into the High Priestess’ eyes, she spoke somberly; “You’ve done enough my love. I want you to take Deianeira and go home. This final battle is mine alone. You don’t need to save me anymore for you have taught me, time and time again, that I am worth saving. I believe that now.” </p><p>Deianeira released Zelda’s flesh with a slurp and tilted her fanged grin towards her mother, reaching out to grab at Lilith’s shirt and curl her fingers tightly, yanking hard and forcing the witch to bend slightly. Shaking her head, Lilith chuckled softly; “We have quite the force on our hands Zelds, we’re going to need to focus on this little demon before she gets too wild for us!”</p><p>Zelda felt immense relief wash over her so aggressively she might have had to sit down if it weren’t for Lilith’s hands on her hips; to hear Lilith acknowledge that she believed in herself and that she recognized Deianeira’s potential for harm meant that she had changed. Tempering her pride with concern meant that Lilith understood that their parenting would have to be intentional and thoughtful. Zelda dipped her head to kiss her lover’s neck with a soft, content sigh, “Yes, my Queen. I will be happy to never lay eyes on Lucifer again for all the horror he’s caused.”</p>
<h3></h3><p>The witches parted ways. Evanora left for Paris on the train, the key to Eiffle’s secret room 324 meters above Paris safely in her pocket as Zelda’s thanks for her help with a promise that they would add another room onto the Spellman Mortuary for her when she joined them in the States or she could take over the cottage Lilith “inherited” from Mary Wardwell. Lilith and Zelda opted to fly back home, unsure how Deianeira would take being transported across the sea at this young age. </p><p>Using an invisibility spell, Lilith carried the Spear of Longinus through airport security, which flashed in warning but when the security guard checked her, they couldn’t find any reason why the metal detector had gone off so they let them pass. Deianeira cried most of the way home, garnering glares and hissed criticism from their fellow passengers. It was only when they landed that they realized she had grown another half a foot on the flight and had several new teeth. </p><p>The couple travelled home to the Spellman Mortuary, where Zelda would stay with Deianeira, protected by Hilda and Ambrose, as well as the coven until Lilith returned with the good news that Lucifer was no longer a threat. After a couple of days rest to rid herself of jetlag, Lilith was packing her hiking sack for the journey to find the fae when Zelda sauntered into the room, “Are you sure you want to do this alone, darling?”</p><p>Watching as Zelda sat on the edge of the bed, Lilith nodded; “Yes, my love. The mere thought of you being anywhere near that beast incites me. I don’t trust him not to put you in danger even through fairy crystal just to get back at me. If I need help, Danu will be there with her colony. You deserve to rest, Zelda, you’ve done so much for me. Let Hilda pamper you, Ambrose inspire you, and Sabrina annoy you!”</p><p>Zelda chuckled softly, “All right then, but you better come back to me witch.” </p><p>Lilith grabbed Zelda by the back of the neck and kissed her passionately, falling onto the mattress in a joyful heap, “I wouldn’t dream of not! Not even I would gamble with a redhead’s wrath.” </p><p>“I’ll show you wrath…” Zelda grinned and wrapped her legs around Lilith, leaning forward to nibble playfully at the dark haired witch’s neck, finally home and feeling safe enough to relax. </p><p>Lilith grinned and grabbed Zelda’s wrists, pinning the redhead to the bed with one hand; the demon may be gone but her strength remained. Zelda struggled against her lover halfheartedly, her lashes fluttering closed as Lilith’s mouth trailed down the slender curve of her neck, and her free hand began unbuttoning her blouse. Zelda’s back arched into the fingers that smoothed across her skin, nails that left reddened trails behind them, soothed by Lilith’s wet tongue. Her skirt unceremoniously shoved up around her hips, as the First Woman used her teeth to tear through the High Priestess’ stockings, leaving her disheveled and ruined. Fingers parted the apex of Zelda’s thighs and made way for Lilith’s mouth and tongue, the pleasure so overwhelming Zelda kept her wrists above her head even when they were freed from Lilith’s grasp. The orgasm was so swift and violent, it took Zelda’s breath away and when she was finally able to breathe again her gasp sounded like she was coming up from underwater. Lilith smiled as she rested her cheek against Zelda’s thigh, lazily pulling at the tear in her stockings, making it bigger and bigger as her azure eyes sparkled.</p><p>“Get up here and kiss me, witch.” Zelda growled, reaching down for Lilith. The dark haired temptress crawled up her consort’s still-trembling body and relented, delving deep into that kiss, the taste of Zelda on her lips.</p><p>“When I get back it will nearly be Yule. What would you say to spending Winter Solstice at the cottage, just the three of us?” Lilith couldn’t even imagine what it would be like to have a family all to herself over the holidays...or at any time.</p><p>“I would like that very much, Lily.” Zelda leaned upwards and nipped at the other witch’s lip. “Though we do have to spend Yule here, it may be Sabrina’s last Yule if she decides to go overseas for school.” It felt delicious to be talking about mundane, normal things like Winter Solstice and Yule. Zelda allowed herself to fall into the comforting security it offered her, believing it would come to fruition and she would have her own little family to love and cherish.  </p><p>“Yes love, of course we will spend Yule here with your family.” Lilith kissed Zelda’s collarbone.</p><p>“OUR family.” Zelda murmured purposefully as she ran her fingers through Lilith’s hair and held her close.</p>
<h3></h3><p>Lucifer saw the shadow Lilith threw across his crystal cage before he saw her. His emaciated form struggling to lift itself from the position he’d adopted in the corner of his cafe. The fae had left him alone, he was not theirs to torment, but they hadn’t offered him any sustenance since his capture and though he would not die from starvation or thirst, it weakened him considerably. With effort, he pushed himself up to sit against the wall and his eyes widened to see the original First Woman before him. Her hair covering the more intimate parts of her naked form, her dark eyes darker still as they fixed on him from her powerful stance, the Spear of Longinus gripped tightly in her right hand.</p><p>“Any last words, devil?” Waving her hand, a spear-sized hole appeared in the crystal, enough room to drive it through and into his flesh.</p><p>“Lilith. Don’t you look...lovely.” Lucifer’s voice sounded raw but still echoed with power, a reminder that she needed to remain wary.</p><p>The most powerful being on Earth sneered down at Lucifer, taking a step closer to his cage, “I thought you should know, every betrayal you executed, every wound you inflicted, every shackle you closed around me….it’s all gone. I’ve been pardoned, forgiven, and blessed. Things you will never be.” Reaching down, she rested a palm on the crystal, her voice lowering menacingly, “And we asked them, Lucifer, we asked if we should give you mercy and do you know what they said? What God said?”</p><p>Lucifer’s eyes darkened with rage as he watched his former concubine enjoy tormenting him and said nothing. Lilith laughed as she slowly fit the spear into the space she’d created; “Nothing. They said nothing. You weren’t even worth the effort of their voice releasing into the space between us. That is how little you mean to Creation. You are nothing - less than nothing.” </p><p>Recognizing his powerlessness, Lucifer tried another tactic, “Lilith, please. Don’t you see how I’ve loved you?” He brushed charming curls from his angelic face and batted his lashes, clearing the Hellfire from them. “I’ve taken care of you all these years and you, me. We are better together. Together we will rise from these ashes to conquer this Earth, destroying anyone who fails to obey. You….you will be my Queen!”</p><p>Lilith paused, “You’ve fallen from grace one too many times, Lucifer. Aren’t you tired? Your God has left you not once now, but twice.”</p><p>“Yes, perhaps I am.” The devil’s eyes filled with sorrow. “Tired of my ambition, tired of my cruelty. It’s all I’ve known for so long but remember, I am an angel first dear Lilith. I wasn’t always like this. Perhaps you can help me find my way back?” </p><p>Lucifer’s former concubine slid her fingers slowly along the smooth metal of the spear, spinning it idly, as she regarded him seriously; “Give up Hell. Never set foot near the gates ever again and I will show you mercy.”</p><p>“Fine. Yes. I will become whomever you deem me worthy of being as long as you spare me a lonely death.” Lucifer watched as Lilith pulled the spear back and used her strength to snap one of the prongs from its shaft.</p><p>Motioning to the fairy guards nearby, she indicated that they should release him from his cage. Laying their hands on either side of the crystal cube, the guards muttered an ancient Gaelic invocation and the crystal dissolved, falling like glitter to the ground. Slowly, Lucifer eased to his feet, being able to straighten full for the first time since he’d been captured. Lilith whipped the spear’s prong through the air, yelling a banishing and binding spell at the same time, “Tergente fuoco quod evoco. Te exigo!”</p><p>The sharp prong twisted midair, landing around Lucifer’s neck like a collar, it’s sharp point held firmly against the hollow of his throat - a warning; “With this collar, Lucifer Morningstar, you belong to me. I have both banished the demon within you and bound the angel to me. Your freedom is at my whim. Fair warning, devil: Should you try to escape, you will be speared in the throat.” </p><p>Lucifer growled low in his throat and took one step towards Lilith as if to attack, then he stopped and bowed low to her; “As you wish, my Queen.”  </p><p>Satisfied, Lilith turned to the guards with a bow of her own, “Give your Queen my thanks and assure her, we are in her debt.” Snapping her fingers at Lucifer to follow, Lilith turned on her heel and began the journey back home.</p>
<h3></h3><p>Zelda sat on the porch swing with Deianeira in her lap, the babe was crawling and sitting up on her own now, her rapid growth beginning to show more developmental than just physical progress. Reaching out to twist a strand of bright red hair around her finger, Zelda marveled at how soft and silky it was. Bouncing the babe on her knee and enjoying the peace of the morning, her espresso nearby to replace the cigarettes she wouldn’t allow herself when holding Deianeira. </p><p>Hilda was off with Dr. Cee, Sabrina was visiting with her mortal friends, and Ambrose was at the Academy teaching. She wondered idly if he would accept the position of Director of the Academy, which she planned on offering him in the new year; now that everything seemed to be settled with Lilith, Zelda wanted to focus on her family and raising an angelic-demon baby who was rapidly becoming a child would take all of her energy. </p><p>“You’ll be walking soon, won’t you little bat?” Zelda mewled at the tiny demoness, who cooed and wiggled on her perch on the High Priestess’ knees. </p><p>“Now, listen. You are a strong little creature and we have yet to figure out exactly what you’re capable of but we do know you are incredibly special. You will have to learn how to reign that power in, little one. Your mother may argue with me but not all men are deserving of death; you must learn to disperse your judgement ethically. Balance.” Nodding emphatically, Zelda smiled as the baby burbled and blew a spit bubble. </p><p>“We will have a nice break over Yule and then we must prepare for what’s to come. A revolution. We have Evanora in Paris, Penny in England, Allegra in Ireland...I will have to reach out to Kamala in India and Akari in Japan. How will your mother feel about aligning herself with all of my ex girlfriends, hmm?” Amused, Zelda laughed heartily and snuggled Deianeira closer, kissing the babe’s head as they swung back and forth. “I do love to surround myself with strong witches, don’t I?”</p><p>Swinging lazily, Zelda’s heart warmed as Deianeira slumped against her and began to snore softly. Reaching out for her espresso, she sipped at it and her eyes scanned out across her land, the sound of porcelain shattering woke the baby as Zelda’s eyes fell on Lilith with Lucifer marching alongside her. Fearful that Lucifer had somehow bewitched Lilith, Zelda hurriedly put her hands up and muttered a protection spell that cast itself like a barrier around the house as she stood, ready to flee with Deianeira should she need to.</p><p><em>Settle my love, everything is as it should be. I’ve come with a solution to our greatest challenge.</em> Lilith’s voice in her mind warmed the blood that had frozen in Zelda’s veins at the sight of Lucifer free and she relaxed slightly, sitting on the edge of the swing, tense, as she watched the pair walk up to the Mortuary.</p><p>When they could go no further because of the protection spell, Zelda called out, “What’s the plan, Lilith?” She had to be sure Lilith was herself and this wasn’t a trick of the Dark Lord’s. She watched as Lilith grabbed Lucifer by the back of the neck, recognizing the sharp prong from the spear around his neck like a collar. </p><p>“Kneel, devil.” Lilith commanded and Lucifer obeyed, falling to his knees before Zelda.</p><p>Zelda’s brow rose as she studied the angel’s body language and recognized defeat. Her eyes lifted to meet Lilith’s brilliant blues, whose original form had been replaced with the image Zelda preferred. Sweeping her hand in front of her, the barrier shimmered and disappeared. Slowly, she walked down the steps to meet them, Deianeira blinking and reaching out for Lilith sleepily. </p><p>Transferring the babe from her arms to Lilith’s, Zelda stepped up to Lucifer and grabbed his chin firmly, retching his head upwards, forcing him to look at her; “Mark my words, Lilith may have shown you mercy but if you so much as step towards my family ever again, I will not hesitate to end you myself.” </p><p>Turning to Lilith with raised brows, Zelda waited for an explanation but the former demoness turned to Lucifer instead. Holding Deianeira to face outwards, she spoke with authority; “Bow to your rightful Queen, beast. For it is Deianeira you will serve, from this moment on she will unleash her murderous tendencies on you and you alone. Your blood will sustain her, transferring your power to her, a far worthier vessel to wield it.”</p><p>Lucifer hesitated, looking up at his spawn, feeling the spear scratch at his throat with every swallow. Choosing servitude over death, the Dark Lord stripped of all dignity and authority, groveled before his child-Queen and pressed his forehead to the dirt, splaying his fingers in front of him in utter supplication. The smile that crossed Lilith’s face was icy with a twinge of madness, causing a shiver to run through Zelda as she watched Lilith crouch lower and hiss into Lucifer’s ear; “And when she drains you dry and is finished with you, I will revel in the taste of your flesh and toss your bones to the hounds of Hell.”</p>
<h3>To Be Continued...</h3>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are much appreciated!<br/>xo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Additional info:</p><p>Krampus: https://www.smithsonianmag.com/travel/krampus-could-come-you-holiday-season-180957438/</p><p>Christmas Trees: https://www.newsweek.com/christmas-tree-origin-story-pagan-tradition-1254178</p><p>American Sign Language: https://www.signingsavvy.com/search</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Chapter 18: Yuletide - An End before a New Beginning </h3><p>The white lights on the evergreen sparkled in the low lit parlour as Ella Fitzgerald’s Christmas spun on the record player. Ambrose and Sabrina were busy hanging gold, silver, and white ornaments on the tree while smells of apple cider, ginger, and cloves wafted in from the kitchen where Hilda was busy baking. Zelda Spellman bent over the fireplace, deftly placing the Yule log in the center with a handful of rolled up parchments outlining all of the things her family wanted to release from the year passed in order to welcome in new experiences. Snapping her fingers, she smiled as the log burst into flames that would burn bright until the Twelfth Night on the evening of January 5th, keeping all malevolent spirits away from the house. Losing herself in the flames, echoing the Hellfire she’d seen so often in Lilith’s eyes, Zelda reflected on the last year and the whirlwind it has been culminating in this moment of absolute peace and celebration. Turning to look at her family, Zelda felt overwhelmed with gratitude and wiped quickly at her eyes before anyone could see the emotion welling within them. </p><p>“Now, mortals and witches alike would have you fear Krampus. It is said he comes to eat children who misbehave but we know that’s not true, don’t we?” Lilith cooed at Deianeira, bouncing her on her knee in front of the tree. “After all, Krampus is nothing but a demon….and who created all demons?” Lilith grinned and kissed her babe’s nose.  </p><p>“Just like any other child though, Krampus doesn’t always listen to his Mother but he would never hurt you. In fact, and this is a secret little bat, he only takes children who want to go with him! Some children enjoy being scared and some want to be naughty; Krampus takes those little ones under his wing and turns them into Yule demons who, much like Auntie Gryla’s yule lads, run around wreaking havoc and mischief wherever they are. Those children learn how to frighten others by weaving nightmares and participating in the spookier Samhain traditions. Being afraid helps us appreciate peace, and shows us we are resilient and strong, that even in fear we can be brave. Without Krampus we would take our warmer traditions for granted. We need both.” Lilith set the babe on the floor and she quickly dropped onto all fours, crawling over to Zelda who put her arm out to stop the child from getting too close to the fireplace. </p><p>Deianeira strained against Zelda’s palm, reaching out for the flames crawling up the Yule log, taking deep breaths and exhaling spittle all over her chin as she tried to blow out the log. Chiding the mischievous babe, the redheaded witch grabbed the demon-babe around the hips and spun her towards Ambrose and the tree. Crawling swiftly, several months before she should be developmentally ready for it, Deianeira sped beneath Ambrose’ outstretched arms and under the evergreen tree. Ambrose struggled to grab the baby as she leaned up on her knees and grabbed at the branches beneath the tree, shaking it wildly, and giggling as several ornaments crashed to the ground, shattering. </p><p>The realization that the story she’d been told all her childhood about Krampus the child-eater might have another perspective settled deep within Zelda’s heart and reminded her of what they’d been told - there was no good vs. evil, only an even balance of yin and yang. Moving her hand in a circular motion, the tree levitated and she scooped up the redheaded babe, nuzzling her chubby neck, reconsidering every fear and every uncertainty she’d ever had about this world with awe. She reached out to squeeze Ambrose’s arm affectionately as he magically cleaned up the broken bits, and gently stroked Sabrina’s cheek before moving to dig in an old box. </p><p>Zelda pulled out a glass ball with a picture of Diana, Edward, and Sabrina inside and held it out to the now-mortal girl who took it and placed it lovingly near the center of the tree; “Balance. Diana’s mortality was a balance for Edward’s magic and it is because of her that he was fighting so hard for unity amongst witches and mortals.” Zelda pulled Sabrina close, snaking an arm around the girl’s hip. Deianeira giggled and swiped playfully at Sabrina’s bouncing tresses, catching the teen’s chin in the process and leaving a tiny scratch behind. “We have been asked to lead a revolution that will, ideally, unify all species on Earth. It is a monumental task and, I am learning, one that requires an intentional shift in perspective. So enjoy these next twelve days, my loves, for the new year brings a new challenge.” </p><p>Hilda broke up the somber mood with a giant plate of cookies, followed by Dr. Cee who was holding a tray of steaming hot apple cider and cocoa. Placing the goodies on the coffee table, the witches all gathered in a circle in front of the fireplace for the Solstice blessing. Zelda put Deianeira down in the center of the circle as they all held hands; “May the log burn, may the wheel turn, may the evil spurn, may the sun return.”</p><p>Zelda opened her eyes to look around the circle at her growing family, her heart bursting, she blinked rapidly and broke the circle to hoist Deianeira into her arms, grabbing Lilith’s hand she pulled them over to the settee and settled within it; “Ambrose? Will you read A Christmas Carol? It’s time to introduce Deianeira to the spirits of Christmas Past, Present, and Future.”</p><p>As Ambrose’s warm voice filled the room and hands reached out for cups of liquid warmth and gingersnaps, Zelda snuggled up to Lilith and rested her head on the dark haired witch’s shoulder, sighing happily as she felt arms surrounding her as she held Deianeira close. Whatever was to come for them in the new year could wait as this moment of perfect peace was the Yuletide gift she’d been waiting for all year.</p>
<h3></h3><p>Back at Wardwell’s cottage, their hands full of baked goodies and Hilda-made brunch casserole to throw in the oven in the morning, Lilith abandoned her things on the kitchen table; “I’ll be right back, love.” </p><p>Walking around the cottage to the back garden and passed a small wall of trees, Lilith waved her hand to open the door to a small shed and Lucifer looked up at her from his place on the ground. His body still without nourishment and exposed to the elements, looked gaunt and sickly. Moving over to the medical equipment, she grabbed a tourniquet and a handful of needles then quietly stepped over to the fallen angel, chained to the shed floor. Grabbing his arm unceremoniously, Lilith tied the tourniquet tightly around his bicep, found a throbbing blue vein, and pierced it with a needle, drawing it full of blood before moving on to another. When she had finished draining Lucifer, she pulled the tourniquet off and glared down at him.</p><p>“You will not have the satisfaction of interacting with my daughter during this process, there is no way I will give you the opportunity to feed her with lies. I will draw your blood until you have no more to give, however long that takes. You will see no one else but me.” Lilith crouched down and grabbed Lucifer by the chin, raising his face to look into hers. “I will be the last face you see as you bleed out in this pedestrian shed. A mortal-made grave for a narcissistic angel who fell from grace one too many times. Poetic justice, don’t you think?”</p><p>Lucifer touched the collar around his neck, rattling the chain attaching him to the floor; “I think you should kill me before I figure out how to escape.” He hissed.</p><p>Lilith laughed and mussed his hair, “It’s over devil. You’ve been bested and are now merely a blood bank for a hungry demon child who will grow to be five times the ruler you ever were. At least then your existence won’t have been a complete waste.”</p><p>Blood-filled vials in hand, Lilith turned to go as Lucifer cleared his throat; “I have allies Lilith, you will never be safe. If I die here, you will be hunted in my name.”</p><p>Lilith grabbed the rest of the Spear of Longinus from its perch above the doorway, then she spun on her heel and marched over to Lucifer, thrusting her hand in his gaping maw and pulling out his tongue. In one motion she yanked it down to the ground, drove the spear into it, and pulled towards her tearing it from the lingual frenulum and watching it flop to the ground. Gagging and gasping, Lucifer spat blood as he watched the witch scoop up his flesh and pop it into her mouth. </p><p>Swallowing her snack, Lilith replaced the spear above the door with parting words before she walked out, “I believe it was Pythagoras who said a fool is known by his speech and a wise man by his silence. It would be very wise of you to accept your inevitable death with grace. Give up Lucifer, this is how your story ends.”</p><p>Licking her lips, Lilith waved her hand and the shed door shut and locked behind her. Walking beneath the moon, the soft snow crunching beneath her feet, she felt at peace. Even if Lucifer’s threats weren’t hollow, she was no longer a slave to his manipulation; with Zelda by her side, her daughter growing to be a force of her own, and Creation’s pardon giving her permission to find out exactly who she is, Lilith knew that she could face anything the Dark Lord had left in him to bring on. He was nothing but an irritating gnat to her now.  </p><p>Coming around the side of the house, Lilith looked into the warm glow of the windows and spied Zelda dancing with Deianeira in front of the fireplace, the two smiling widely as they spun and laughed so carefree. By the power of three, her family was not just strong individually but together they were their own magical force; a former demoness, the First Woman, the current Queen of Hell paired with a powerful High Priestess and their angel-demon-witch baby; Lilith was confident they had very little to fear. Lilith leaned against a tree and took a moment to watch her beloved with their daughter, enjoying this quiet peek of her own life, still marveling that it was hers. </p><p>Looking up towards the night sky, Lilith whispered a gracious prayer of thanks to her Creator; “You’ve redeemed yourselves with Zelda and Deianeira. Several millennia of suffering has culminated in this moment, right here, where I am free to enjoy a life I never dreamed I would have access to.” Feeling overwhelmed, Lilith felt a tear slide slowly down her cheek and drip into the snow, leaving a tiny but deep well in its course to reach the earth. Wiping at it, she pushed off the tree and headed towards the front door.</p><p>Zelda sang quietly, bouncing and twirling lazily with Deianeira in her arms, “Silver bells, silver bells, it’s Winter Solstice in the city. Ring-a-ling, hear them ring, soon it will be Yule Season.” Laughing at her change in lyrics, Zelda squeezed the babe tight, “You are beyond loved, little bat. You will never need for anything as long as we are here.” </p><p>Turning at the sound of the door’s latch, Zelda’s smile was wide and genuine as she held her arm out for Lilith who kicked off her boots, hung her coat on the rack and quickly sank beneath the redhead’s arm, wrapping her arm around Zelda’s waist as the trio swayed slowly in front of the fire. Lilith rested her head on Zelda’s shoulder and grinned as the tiny demoness reached out with her sharp talons and smacked her on the cheek, nose, and chin. Catching that little hand, Lilith kissed each fingertip then held it against Zelda’s heart and closed her eyes. The three of them spinning like a snowflake as the sky opened up and it began to snow.</p>
<h3></h3><p>Deianeira played on the floor in the other room as Lilith put the remaining vials of blood in the fridge after feeding her, “Hilda mentioned she could process the blood and create a black pudding from it, adding pork fat and oatmeal to make it into a blood sausage as they do in the UK. That would introduce Deianeira to some different tastes and textures and make her consumption of blood more acceptable for times that she’s in public. It’s also something we can freeze.”</p><p>“I think that’s a wonderful idea, love. Leave it to Hildy to come up with a creative solution to our vampire feeding problem.” Zelda chuckled as she stirred the apple cider on the stove, adding a few healthy glugs of brandy, some orange and apple slices, cloves, several cinnamon sticks, and a handful of cranberries. “The wassail is ready, can you get Deianeira dressed?”</p><p>Starting their own family traditions, the witches bundled up and took their steaming mugs of wassail plus one small cup full and slipped out into the night. Moving through Greendale, enjoying the bright lights the mortals adorned their houses with, to the woods where so many memories of their journey together had occurred. Coming full circle, the witches dropped evergreen branches in the form of a pentacle in the clearing and gave Deianeira handfuls of popcorn and cranberries to drop on the branches for the forest animals to feast upon. Sipping their drinks, they anointed the nearby trees with sprinkles of wassail - a Yuletide blessing, then stood in the center of their pentacle. </p><p>The High Priestess dropped an offering of garlic in the center for the Goddess Hecate and smiled at her beloveds as she raised her arms to the moon to offer a prayer; </p><p>“Dark Mother, oh Hecate.<br/>
Goddess who guards our opportunities,<br/>
Queen of magic and circumstance,<br/>
Keyholder, beloved mother of witches.<br/>
Hecate guide us through blessed doors,<br/>
Shut those that might lead to our destruction.<br/>
Hecate, the goddess of wisdom and fate<br/>
Who hears the whisper of prophecy<br/>
Goddess of mysteries<br/>
Take our hands, oh Goddess.<br/>
Put all your knowledge into our palms<br/>
And let your magic flow through us.<br/>
As this year comes to an end,<br/>
May your keys open the door to our future.<br/>
Dark Mother, oh Hecate,<br/>
By the power of three,<br/>
Blessed be.”</p><p>Deianeira squealed and wiggled in Lilith’s arms as the wind picked up Zelda’s hair and whipped it around her face, leaving behind a rosy glow, a Goddess’ kiss. With a smile, the witches settled their babe onto a blanket on the snow beside a magically created fire and began to feast on chestnuts they roasted over the open flames. The demon babe awkwardly crawled on the snow covered ground, moving slowly towards a darkened opening in the forest. Lilith watched her and looked past her to where she was moving, seeing the glow of two eyes, leading up to a pair of horns. </p><p>Standing quickly, Lilith grabbed Deianeira and stared at the beast in the woods; “Not today, Krampus.” Turning away from the demon, Lilith frowned as Deianeira protested and reached out to the shadows, trying to pull away from her mother. With a soft sigh, Lilith settled beside Zelda, her arms tightening around the babe as she began to whimper softly; “We have a dark little soul on our hands, love. Are you prepared for this?”</p><p>Zelda reached out and smoothed the frown from between Lilith’s brows with a kiss, smoothing the hair on Deianeira’s head; “I fell in love with you, didn’t I?” Lilith laughed softly and pulled a blanket around them, watching the fire beneath the moon, breathing in the magic of their gratitude for this quiet moment together.</p>
<h3>One Year Later…</h3><p>The yule log burned bright in the cottage as Deianeira toddled over to Zelda, ready for her American Sign Language lessons; with the body of a nearly-four year old, the demon-child’s rapid physical development had led to some neurological deficits leading to apraxia of speech, where her brain struggled to develop plans for speech movement. One of the many languages Zelda learned over the hundreds of years she’d existed, the little lamia was picking up sign language with ease and Zelda thoroughly enjoyed her one on one time teaching the feisty redhead.</p><p>The witches had reached out to Dr. Penelope Black a few months ago when Deianeira started to walk but still couldn’t talk, as a neurologist the doctor was able to diagnose the demon-child after doing CT and MRI scans: </p><p>“There’s always speech therapy…” Dr. Black had explained to them around their kitchen table.</p><p>“What does that entail?” Zelda glanced at Lilith who was frowning.</p><p>“Well, no single speech therapy approach has been shown to be the most effective for treating childhood apraxia of speech. The most important general principles of speech therapy for CAS are speech drills, speaking practice, vowel practice, and paced learning.” Penelope took a sip of her milky tea and watched the witches process the information.</p><p>“Essentially, she would be asked to repeat words and phrases she can’t currently say because the connection between her brain and the motor planning needed to form words is insufficient?” Zelda’s frown matched her Queen’s as she began to work out exactly how difficult therapy would be for Deianeira. </p><p>“That’s enough.” Lilith slammed her hands down on the table just as Dr. Black was about to respond and stood up shaking her head, “So you’re telling me that other than not being able to verbally speak, there’s nothing developmentally “wrong” with Deianeira?”</p><p>“That’s correct, yes.” </p><p>“That’s it then. No speech therapy.” Lilith moved over to her demon child and picked her up, tilting with the weight of the child on her hip. “What’s the point of putting her through any of that? She doesn’t need to live up to any man-made norm, they’re all ridiculous and ableist. Who were humans to determine the definition of “normal”? We have hid our entire lives, for centuries, millenia, because we could be perceived as different or other from them and that, in turn, made us a threat. A threat deserving of discrimination, persecution, and murder. I will not put my child through some rudimentary discipline set out to make her feel less than anyone else. There are other ways of communicating.”</p><p>Zelda stood up and moved towards Lilith, putting her hand on the small of her back calmingly, as she nodded in agreement, petting Deianeira’s hair; “We can teach her sign language and she will eventually learn to write. She doesn’t need to speak to be heard and have her needs met.”</p><p>Lilith’s fiery gaze met Dr. Black’s, “The grandest illusion of mankind is the assumption that neurodivergence is not the status quo, that brain differences are not the norm.”</p><p>Penelope held up her hands, “I am not arguing with you here, Lilith. I come from a professional background where the medical model seeks to treat what it has defined as abnormal. There is a fine ethical line between treatment and causing more harm; in Deianeira’s case, I would happily support your decision to teach her another, equally as valid, method of communication.” </p><p>Lilith settled against Zelda, relaxing a bit when she realized she wouldn’t have to advocate any harder for her daughter. Zelda nodded, “As she matures, she can make her own decision around whether or not she wants to participate in speech therapy and if she is disappointed or angry with the choices we are making here today on her behalf, we will simply have to explain that we felt we were making the right ones….and deal with the consequences.”</p><p>With a revolution on the horizon, the witches were confident the world would look very different long before Deianeira was old enough to make her own decisions and Zelda hoped those changes would be for the better. If it was up to her, she would be seeking mortals, witches, and creatures alike who yearned for a more equitable society with a heavy emphasis on removing systemic barriers that supported oppressive and marginalizing leadership. Shortly after Dr. Black flew back to England, Zelda received a letter from the Fae:</p><p>
  <em>Prepare for War.<br/>
- Danu</em>
</p><p>Lilith smiled, watching her consort go through the alphabet with Deianeira, then beamed as the child signed her own name, a sign she’d come up with on her own. Holding her ‘d’ up over her right eyebrow, she curled her index finger like a horn, combining the sign for “demon” and the first letter of her name. Amused but not surprised that the daughter who had reached out to Krampus a year earlier had chosen to label herself as a demon, Lilith shuffled through the mail with a smile on her face. Pulling a large maple leaf with four words burned into its skin out of the pile, she read: <em>The Time Has Come.</em></p><p>“Darling, Danu is requesting our presence in Tir na Nog.” Lilith leaned over to hand Zelda the leaf, watching as her love’s eyes trailed over the words.</p><p>“Do you think she’ll accept a revolution over an all out war against humanity?” Zelda’s emerald eyes shone with worry as she released Deianeira from her studies to go play outside in the snow. If Danu didn’t accept the idea of unifying, she would be a formidable enemy to have to vanquish.</p><p>“We can’t assume she will. I think it is best to go there prepared for a fight. Call the coven together, I’ll take Lucifer down to Hell where he can be watched and his blood can continue to be harvested by my minions while we deal with Danu.” Lilith grabbed a cloak and pulled it around her shoulders, opening the door and smiling to see small footprints in the snow. Following those footprints around the house, Lilith’s smile faded as she saw them making their way to the shed at the edge of the property. “Deianeira!” Lilith began to run, her steps erasing her daughter’s as she ploughed through the snow to the shed, yanking open the door to find the demon child sitting in the center of the shed playing with the chain that used to be attached to Lucifer, who was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Feeling her heart speed up, Lilith crouched down to look her daughter in the eye; “Where is he?” With a proud smile on her face, Deianeira lifted her hand, fingers splayed, to touch her thumb to her forehead. Then she made a fist with both hands and she crossed them in front of her then opened them again.</p><p>Dad.</p><p>Free.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is it for now. The next chapter of this story deserves it's own beginning and I likely won't be tackling it for a while. </p><p>It's felt like the readership for this fic has gone way down and it's taking me longer to get chapters out there. I think I need a bit of a break. </p><p>I'll likely do some one shots to find my motivation again but if you want to read what happens next in this one, be sure to show me some love so I know there's still an audience for it! Thanks for reading!<br/>xo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>